Opération : Forniquer comme des lapins
by mindfreak77
Summary: Quand la chute démographique de Konoha demande des mesures radicales de la part de Tsunade, le chaos s'installe dans le village. Couples à profusion, situations improbables et autres quiproquos, je vous invite à (re)découvrir cette fiction que j'ai traduite de MSkyDragons, "The Mating Frenzy", connu autrefois en français sous le nom de "Folie reproductrice". Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 Discussion

...

...

Tsunade regarda autour d'elle.

Les nombreux shinobis qu'elle avait appelés dans son bureau la fixaient, se demandant la raison de cette réunion d'urgence. Parmi eux, des Genins, des Chunins, des Jounins et même quelques ANBU…

Naruto ne tenait plus en place.

« Kakashi-sensei! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que notre mission a été annulée? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Sasuke jeta un regard ennuyé au gamin blond. Sakura soupira.

Asuma se tourna vers Kakashi et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Les missions de mon équipe ont également été annulées, tout comme celle des équipes de Gai et Kurenai »

« Hmmm… »

Soudain Tsunade se leva et se racla la gorge, intimant aux chuchotements de cesser. . Les shinobis lui accordèrent alors toute leur attention. « Je vous ais fait appeler pour vous expliquez pourquoi toutes les missions classées 'non-urgentes' ont été temporairement annulées… » Commença Tsunade « Mais aussi pour assigner une importante mission de rang S à tous les ninjas de Konoha, sans exceptions. »

Diverses expressions de surprises et de curiosité passèrent sur les visages des ninjas entassés dans le bureau du Hokage.

« Sans exceptions? » demanda un Jounin incrédule dans l'assemblée.

« Oui. » Tsunade continua. « Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer ça…? Bon, ce n'est un secret pour personne… Konoha subit actuellement une crise démographique. Nous avons perdus beaucoup des notre lors des récents conflits. De moins en moins d'enfants rentre à l'académie des ninjas... D'après mes calculs, suite aux attaques d'Orochimaru et des villages cachés du Son et du Sable, Les effectifs de la prochaine génération de ninjas seront réduit de 85 %. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas mathématicienne… »

L'Hokage fit une pause dramatique. « Ce serait la mort de Konoha...»

Les shinobis de l'assemblée s'échangèrent des regards paniqués.

« Ne faites pas cette tête » sourit Tsunade. « J'ai une solution très simple, logique à ce problème…en rapport avec cette mission classée S. »

Il y eu quelques regards intéressés et plein d'espoir dans l'assemblée. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, ou fixaient sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration :

« Votre mission consiste… » Tsunade se pencha sur son bureau, ayant maintenant toute leur attention.

Les shinobis présent se rapprochèrent, sauf Kakashi, plongé dans sa lecture, et les ANBU, trop occupés au fond de la salle à jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseau.

« Votre mission donc, qui commence dès maintenant, consiste à vous mettre en couple et à faire des bébés, exactement comme si vous étiez des lapins en rut au printemps »

Tsunade sourit devant l'intelligence de son plan.

Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent. Kakashi cligna des yeux. Iruka balbutia. Jiraya laissa échapper un rire pervers. Naruto parut embarrassé. Gaï sauta sur le bureau de l'Hokage, les deux pouces en l'air, abordant son plus beau sourire :

« Ah oui, Hokage-sama! Quelle merveilleuse mission! » Les dents de Gaï étincelèrent. « Je ne puis attendre de répandre mes graines de jeunesse sur toutes les jeunes femmes de Konoha! Nous allons embrasser notre jeunesse ensemble! »

De nombreuse kunoichis émirent des sons de vomissements tandis que Gai s'exclamait « Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé moi même !? »

Tsunade attendit que les effusions de Gai se calment pour reprendre la parole

« Des questions ? »

Kakashi se retourna pour voir Naruto sautiller, la main levée.

Il se mit à suer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Oui, Naruto? »

« Je ne comprends pas la mission! » cria Naruto, assez fort pour que tous les shinobis présent dans la pièce l'entende. « Quel est le rapport entre « se mettre en couple » et faire des bébés ? On ne doit pas être marié pour avoir des bébés ? Que voulait vous dire par « faire » des bébés ? Je ne comprends pas ! » Gémit Naruto.

Tsunade et toutes les autres personnes matures de la pièce frémirent. Oh mon dieu.

« Oi, Hokage-sama. » dit Kakashi en remarquant plusieurs expressions confuses chez les Genins et un certain Chunin « Je pense qu'il est important de noter que quelques jeunes ninjas ici présent n'ont jamais entendu parler de l'oiseau et de la petite graine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Tsunade soupira.

Naruto dévisagea Kakashi, l'air perdu. "De… quoi ? "

« Ce n'est qu'un problème mineur … » dit Tsunade, se tournant vers Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaï et leur élèves. « Vous quatre ! Mettez-les au courant. »

« Quoi?

« Expliquez-leur les choses de la vie »

Kakashi cilla. Asuma fut si horrifié que sa cigarette tomba par terre. Le sourire de Gai scintilla.

« Vous êtes tous congédiés. Il y aura une autre réunion plus tard, je vous en dirais plus. L'une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. » Dit Tsunade avant leur départ. Elle ne voulait pas révéler tous les juteux détails de cette mission tout de suite.

Après quoi, chacun parti de son coté, laissant Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai et Gai face aux regards curieux ou désintéressé de leur élèves

...

...

**Les Révélations**

...

...

Facon Kakashi

...

...

Dans une plaine verdoyante, au milieu de nulle part …

« Et donc, quand la femme et l'homme s'aiment beaucoup... » Kakashi eut un sourire machiavélique sous son masque « Il font ... ÇA! »

Il tourna une page du Paradis du Batifolage, en dévoilant le contenu à ses élèves.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent au point de sortir de leurs orbites. Sasuke fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables tandis qu'une goutte de sang tombait de son nez. Un hurlement silencieux apparut sur le visage de Sakura, tournant rapidement au bleu.

Kakashi sourit et tournant quelques pages, il leur montra le livre de nouveau « Et voilà à quoi ça ressemble, faire des bébés »

...

...

Façon Gai

...

...

A côté d'un pont, près d'un petit ruisseau …

« Et là, le lotus de l'amour fleurit pour les deux amoureux… » Gaï fit quelques gestes avec ses mains et dansa autour de ses élèves.

« Pour vous aussi, le lotus de l'amour fleurira ! »

« YAY Gaï-sensei! » Lee applaudit avec enthousiasme, tandis que Gai s'inclinait, ayant fini ses explication métaphoriques pleine d'abeilles et de fleurs, accompagné d'une danse d'interprétation.

Neji avait l'air malade et très embarrassé. Tenten rougit terriblement, détournant les yeux du fessier de Neji.…

...

...

Façon Asuma

...

...

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement d'Asuma ...

Asuma regarda ses étudiants.

Ino, Choji et Shikamaru le regardèrent.

Asuma s'alluma une cigarette.

« Heu…Sensei ? »

Asuma cligna des yeux comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, et sortit un objet de son sac.

« Voici un porno. Voici une télé. Je reviens dans 1 heure »

Shikamaru lança un regard à la vidéo apparut entre ses mains et cilla.

« Heu ? »

...

...

Façon Kurenai

...

...

Au sein d'une forêt fleurie ...

« Vous avez des questions? »

Kiba, Shino et Hiniata restèrent silencieux.

Les criquets chantèrent

« O...K.» Kurenai soupira

« Vous voulez une démonstration? »

« Hein? Quoi? »

Elle avait leur attention.

« Kiba! »

« Oui, sensei? »

« Tu vas être la femme, Shino va faire l'homme.»

Kiba failli s'évanouir. Shino eu l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Hey, attendez un peu, sensei! » Dit-il, une note de désespoir dans la voix « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je connais déjà puisque ma famille possède des chiens… J'veux dire … J'ai vu quand Akamaru est né ! »

Kurenai sourit. Ses étudiants participaient finalement à la discussion.

« Ok, explique ça à tes camarades alors »

De la sueur commença à dégouliner sur son visage. Il eut finalement une idée.

« Akamaru! »

«Ouaf, Ouaf ! »

Kiba fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un objet. Un jouet pour chien, qu'il lança à Akamaru.

« Ouaf, Ouaf ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda timidement Hinata.

Kiba sourit « C'est l'amie spéciale d'Akamaru. »

«Akamaru sauta sur sa copine rembourré.

« Qu'est-ce … qu'il fait ? »

...

...

1000 ans de thérapie ne suffiront pas

...

...


	2. Chapter 2 Traumatisme

...

...

Kakashi ignora les cris provenant de ses élèves, sourit, et se rendit à une autre chapitre, qu'il leur montra :

« Et ceci, les enfants, c'est ce qu'on appelle un plan à trois ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto s'agrandirent, tandis qu'ils s'accrochaient les uns aux autres, pétrifiés d'horreur. Mais réalisant qu'ils se touchaient, et qu'ils étaient trois, ils agitèrent leurs bras, hurlèrent et s'enfuir dans toutes les directions, le plus loin possible les uns des autres.

« Oh ! » les interpella Kakashi. « Vous ne voulez pas voir les chapitre concernant le sexe oral et les plan à quatre ? Ils sont particulièrement drôles pourtant ! »

...

...

**Chapitre 2 : Le matin suivant la révélation**

**...**

**...**

« Alors, comment se passe l'apprentissage de vos élèves ? »

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai et Asuma étaient assis dans un restaurant, prenant le petit déjeuner.

Kakashi se mit à suer abondamment, honteux. Gai sauta sur la table « Ce fut un juvénile étalage de jeunesse. Ils ont aimé chaque instant de mon explication tout en respirant la suave odeur du lotus de l'amour ! »

Asuma cilla.

« De mon côté » commença Kurenai « ce fut une perte de temps, étant donné que Kiba et Shino n'ont pas eu besoin d'explications »

« Vraiment ? »

Kurenai soupira « Finalement Kiba savait, comme il a des chiens, il les a déjà vu « LE » faire. Ça a pris plus de temps d'arracher une parole à Shino »

« Et ? »

« Il s'avère » dit Kurenai « que Shino est sexologue … pour ses insectes »

« Whoua… ! » La cigarette d'Asuma s'écrasa au sol.

« Oui. Il arrive que ses bestioles aient…des problèmes conjugaux »

Kakashi cilla.

« Et toi Asuma, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Asuma s'alluma une cigarette. « Pour les miens ça a été… Un petit peu TROP bien »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux des instructeurs.

Asuma eut comme un flashback « Je leur ait donné une vidéo instructive à regarder pendant une heure. Mais quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé Ino la langue coincé au fond de la gorge de Shikamaru… »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage des autres.

Asuma cligna des yeux. « Shikamaru s'est endormi vers la moitié de la vidéo, et comme il faisait noir, Ino a décidé de reproduire ce qu'elle avait vu sur lui, en se persuadant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke »

Silence.

« Et qu'as fait Choji ? »

« Il a mangé du pop-corn en regardant la scène »

« La vidéo ? »

« Non, Ino et Shikamaru »

Silence pesant.

« Et toi Kakashi, comment ce sont passé tes explications les choses de la vie ? »

Le ninja haussa les épaules.

« Ils survivront. »

...

...

Tsunade regarda les papiers répandus autours d'elle. Elle avait enfin terminer de peaufiner les détails de l'opération baptisée « Forniquer comme des lapins »

« Shizune ! J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer une autre réunion de ninja. Organise une réunion pour les hommes cet après-midi, et pour les femmes ce soir »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ». Mais elle s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce.

« Hokage-sama, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne serons-nous pas affaiblis si toutes nos Kunoichis se retrouvent enceintes ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Shizune » sourit Tsunade.

« J'ai envoyé une requête à nos nouveaux alliés du sable. Ils nous envoient des personnes pour nous aider à protéger le village »

L'inquiétude quitta le visage de Shizune.

« Maintenant va-t'en et trouve toi un beau mâle, shizune »

« Oui madame ! »

...

...

Suite à la poétique explication de leur éducateur concernant la reproduction, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto n'osait même plus se regarder en face. En fait, Sasuke et Naruto pouvait se regarder, mais dès qu'ils tournaient la tête vers Sakura ou qu'elle les regardaient…

« OH MON DIEU !»

Alors Sakura s'enfuit loin d'eux rejoindre Ino, et Sasuke et Naruto partirent à la recherche de réconfort auprès de leur pairs.

… Apparemment, ils eurent tous la même idée, car peu de temps plus tard, Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba , Neji, Shino et Lee se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant local.

...

...

Alors qu'ils attendaient à la table du petit déjeuner, Sasuke tremblait, du sang gouttant de son nez, tandis que Naruto saignait des oreilles, si c'était seulement possible. Neji semblait plus pale que d'habitude, Kiba arborait des sourcils froncés, Shino était semble-t-il toujours là et Choji mastiquait si fort qu'on n'entendait pas un mot de ce que disait Shikamaru.

Après leur arrivée, Lee avait donné une représentation de la danse de Gai sur les choses de la vie. Mais quand Shikamaru commença à décrire de façon désinvolte toutes les pratiques qu'il avait vues dans le film pornographique, il déclencha un flot de sang et d'évanouissements autour de lui. Et maintenant …

« Et alors, je me suis réveillé, une langue dans la bouche, et Ino gémissant des « Sasuke, sasuke… » Dit calmement Shikamaru.« C'était assez troublant… »

Naruto commença à rire alors que Sasuke était pris de convulsions.

Lee applaudit, croyant que Sasuke donnait une interprétation personnel de sa danse

Neji eu des flashbacks de Tenten empoignant son postérieur.

« Mec, si seulement une fille voulait bien enfoncer sa langue dans MA gorge… » Se plaint Kiba.

...

...

Simultanément, Ino, Sakura, Hiniata et Tenten se retrouvèrent dans un autre restaurant, vous savez, celui que Naruto fréquente assidument.

Sakura divaguait à moitié.

« L'horreur ! Des images me sont venues en tête… l'HO-RREUR !» Couina Sakura «Mon sensei est un pervers ! »

« Des images seulement ? » bafouilla Ino « Vous auriez dû VOIR ce porno ! »

Sakura s'agita.

« Crache le morceau ! » s'exclama Tenten

« Et bien » sourit Ino « c'était assez trash… en regardant ça je me suis imaginé que c'était Sasuke à l'écran et que c'était à moi qu'il faisait ces trucs »

Sakura s'énerva.

« Oh » pépia Hiniata de sa voix timide. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était mis dans la peau d'Akamaru et que c'était Naruto qui était à la place de son jouet.

« Ah... » dit rêveusement Tenten « Quoi d'autre ? »

Ino grimaça « Plus loin dans la vidéo, il y a eu ses deux magnifiques mecs qui ont commencé à se faire des trucs. C'était super chaud ! »

« Super… chaud... » les esprits d'Hiniata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten s'envolèrent dans des songes classés -18 ans.

...

...

«QUE TOUT LES NINJAS MÂLES SE RÉUNISSENT AU BUREAU DU HOKAGE » rapporta un messager sillonnant les rues et passant devant le restaurant ou se tenaient les jeunes ninjas.

Malheureusement pour Naruto et les autres, il s'agissait du même restaurant que celui de leurs professeurs, qui les interpellèrent rapidement et les trainèrent jusqu'à la réunion.

Shino et Kiba, dépourvus de sensei, puisque que Kurenai est bien une femme, choisirent de suivre Kakashi. Des trois éducateurs présent, c'est encore celui qui paraissait le plus… « Normal ».

...

...

De toutes les personnes appelées, Jiraya fut le premier arrivé au bureau de Tsunade.

Elle tiqua involontairement. Jiraya remit ses cheveux en place, et se parfuma la bouche avec un spray rafraichissant avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Hey baby » dit-il, se penchant sur son bureau.

Il était évidemment saoul.

« Ça te dit de faire des enfants ? » dit-il doucement.

Tsunade gloussa, se cala dans sa chaise et mit ses pieds sur la table.

« Oh Jiraya » lui lança-t-elle amusé « tu oublies mon âge ! »

« Hu ? »

« Je suis ménopausée ! » dit-elle, alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

« Vous êtes quoi ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Tsunade se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'équipe du restaurant, se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Naruto tira sur la veste de Kakashi : « Sensei, c'est quoi la ménopause ? »

Kakashi se mit à suer.

Pas encore …

...

...


	3. Chapter 3 Les détails de la mission

...

...

Immédiatement après que Naruto ait innocemment demandé à Kakashi ce qu'était la ménopause, Sasuke plaqua une main sur sa bouche et le prit dans un étranglement.

« T'es pas fou ? » lui siffla-t-il « tu veux qu'on soit de nouveaux confronté à quelques chose comme hier ? »

Kakashi le fusilla du regard, et Sasuke prit peur, relâchant immédiatement Naruto.

Kakashi sortit alors nonchalamment le Paradis du Batifolage, et arriva à l'index

« Je sais que tu as été dévastée par ce que tu as appris hier Sasuke » ironisa Kakashi « Mais il n'y a rien dans ce livre à propos de la ménopause »

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais je veux savoir ce que c'est ! » couina Naruto.

Tsunade souffla, alors que la pièce s'emplissait de ninjas mâles

« Naruto » sourit Tsunade « Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je peux te dire une chose, je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur la ménopause, avec l'aide de mes livres médicaux pleins de grosses GROSSES images de l'anatomie féminine, plus tard. Que dit tu de ça ? »

« Okay ! »

...

...

**Chapitre 3 : le programme en trois temps de Tsunade**

**...**

**...**

« Puisque tout le monde est arrivé » annonça Tsunade, posant ses coudes sur son bureau « commençons »

Quelque uns des ninjas présent dans la pièce s'assirent par terre, ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait la réunion.

« Donc fondamentalement, cela se présentera sous la forme d'un programme en trois temps »

Shizune déambula dans la salle en présentant une large affiche colorée pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

Tsunade se leva, et, prenant une longue baguette, commença ses explications.

« Premièrement, ce programme s'étendra sur une période de trois mois à compter d'aujourd'hui »

Elle montra quelques points sur l'affiche.

« Le premier mois permettra à tout le monde de faire connaissance. Si vous êtes marié commencer à vous mettre au travail tout de suite. Si vous avez une copine, je vous invite à considérer la question du mariage pour commencer à procréer. Si vous êtes célibataire, alors vous pouvez utiliser ce premier mois pour vous trouver quelqu'un. Si vous êtes gay, ou avez disons… un appareil reproductif défectueux ou perdus au cours d'une bataille…. Vous pouvez partir »

Tsunade vit quelques shinobis se lever et quitter l'assemblée.

Kakashi leva un sourcil, observant Sasuke qui, voyant une opportunité de fuite, essayait de se faufiler par la fenêtre. Il l'attrapa par le col et le ramena à sa place.

« Maintenant, retournons à notre mission » continua Tsunade « Si durant le premier mois vos efforts n'ont pas porté leurs fruits, la phase deux commencera au début du second mois »

Tous les yeux suivirent Tsunade tandis qu'elle contournait son bureau.

« Certaines stipulations seront misent en place alors, afin d'accélérer le processus »

Des froncements de sourcils et regards interrogateurs lui répondirent.

« Par exemple, la première semaine du second mois, en tant qu'Hokage, je décrèterais qu'aucun ninja de sexe masculins ne pourra porter quoi que ce soit au-dessus de la ceinture »

Il y eu des exclamations. Kakashi en laissa tomber le Paradis du Batifolage. Cela fit un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Tsunade rayonna «Un tas de ninja sexy et torse nus parcourant les rues, ça ne devrait pas être long avant qu'on ne vous saute dessus »

Soudainement l'évidence se fit jour dans l'esprit de Naruto :

« Hey, on va finalement voir le visage de maitre Kakashi !»

Kakashi regarda son précieux livre étalé par terre, et fut pris de frissons.

« Si ça ne suffit toujours pas, la deuxième semaine du second mois... Et bien… c'est un secret ! »

Tsunade éclata de rire.

Les ninjas s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que la troisième semaine, vous n'aurez plus le droit aux pantalons ! »

Tsunade désigna le poster ou s'affichait des dessins de ninjas nus dans la rue.

La plupart des hommes bugèrent devant l'image. Il y eut quelques protestations.

Tsunade s'exclama « Vous voyez, c'est pourquoi vous devrez faire un effort pour « distribuer vos graines de jeunesses » comme la si bien dit Gai AVANT le mois prochain »

Il y eu une longue pause.

« Hum, vous avez dit que c'était un programme en trois temps. Que se passera-t-il le troisième mois ? » Questionna un jeune jounin.

Tsunade se rassis sur sa chaise « C'est très simple, a toute les ninjas qui n'auront trouvé personnes, j'assignerais moi-même un homme que je jugerais compatible. Cela permettra de combiner les gens de façon spécifique »

« Un homme compatible ? »

« Oui » confirma Tsunade « je pense que j'unirais un ninja venant d'une lignée spéciale ou possédant une capacité rare avec la meilleurs personnes possible, pour le bien de Konoha »

A la mention de « lignée spéciale » et « capacité rare », Sasuke faillit faire une attaque.

De même, Neji commença à vaciller.

« Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour » conclut Tsunade « Des questions ? »

Silence.

On entendit les mouches voler.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire une orgie ? » lança Jiraya du fond de la salle, agitant ses bras.

« Non »

Alors que les ninjas s'apprêtaient à partir …

« Oh, je viens de me souvenir ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

« J'ai une mission à vous donner pour demain. Écrivez votre nom sur un papier, puis écrivez le nom de cinq femmes avec lequel vous voudriez vous unir, et les raisons pour lesquelles vous les avez choisies»

Un grognement général se fit entendre.

« J'en ai besoin pour mes archives, et cela vous aiderait à mener à bien votre mission. Disposez »

...

...

Alors que Kakashi se penchait pour ramasser son livre par terre, Gai lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

« Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste « j'ai un nouveau défi à te proposer ! »

Kakashi grimaça.

« Je pari que j'aurais plus de femmes que toi avant la fin du troisième mois, ou en guise de punition je me mettrais nu et ferait dix mille roues autour de Konoha en jonglant avec des chatons ! » Gai pris la pose, les deux pouces en l'air et le sourire brillant.

Kakashi laissa retomber son livre, désespéré.

...

...

Kurenai passa une partie de l'après-midi à la recherche des filles. Elle finit par les trouver dans le dernier endroit où elle pensait les trouver : chez elle. Enfin, dans l'appartement d'Asuma.

« Vous êtes ici ! »

Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hiniata se mirent devant le poste de télévision pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à l'écran, un air innocent sur le visage.

« … Nous devons nous rendre à la réunion destinée aux filles dans une heure… » Kurenai regarda les filles avec curiosité « …Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? »

Elles s'écartèrent lentement, dévoilant les mouvements à l'écran, gênées.

« Oh…Ah…Hm… » Kurenai pâlit et s'assit.

Rapidement, elles furent toute devant l'écran, mangeant des pop-corn, les joues écarlates.

...

...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kakashi, Asuma et Gai pour attraper leur élèves et les « aider » à faire la mission demandée par Tsunade pour le lendemain. Et quand on dit « aider »… il faut comprendre « forcer ».

Bien sûr, Kiba et Shino était là également.

Naruto mis beaucoup de temps à trouver des noms, le visage grimaçant.

Kiba s'amusa à inscrire les noms de toutes les filles qu'il aimerait sauter.

Shino, à l'instar de Sasuke, regardait fixement sa feuille blanche.

Ce dernier tremblait encore. Kakashi remarqua l'attitude de son élève.

« Sasuke » Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule « c'est une épreuve pour tout le monde… je sais que c'est difficile…. Mais ne disais-tu pas que ton but dans la vie était de ressusciter ton clan ? C'est l'opportunité parfaite. »

Kakashi sourit et retourna à sa propre feuille blanche. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir Gai griffonner furieusement, tout sourire. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Un peu plus loin, Shoji était trop occupé à manger pour écrire, et Shikamaru flemmardait.

Pendant que Sasuke finissait de ressasser son passé et se flageller mentalement pour avoir dit qu'il voulait « ressusciter son clan », Naruto revint avec sa feuille dument rempli. Voyant cela, Sasuke se résolut, et commença sa liste, la sueur coulant de son front.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, la plupart avait fini.

...

...

Liste de Naruto : le futur Hokage !

Sakura raison : Elle est génial, belle, intelligente… et c'est tout !

Hiniata raison : Elle est mignonne même si un peu trop silencieuse

Tenten raison : C'est une fille, non ?

Ino raison : je connais pas beaucoup de nom de filles !

Uh… Sakura ? : Je connais personne d'autre !

...

...

Liste de Sasuke

Tenten raison : Elle ne me court pas après

Hiniata raison : Elle ne me court pas après

Sakura raison : Peut-être qu'elle me lâcherait enfin

Ino raison : Peut-être qu'elle me lâcherait enfin

N'importe quelle fille de mon âge raison : je m'en fous

...

...

Liste de Shino (l'ordre n'a pas d'importance)

Hiniata raison : c'est une femelle

Ino raison : c'est une femelle

Sakura raison : c'est une femelle

Shizune raison : c'est une femelle

Tenten raison : c'est une femelle

...

...

Alors que Kakashi tripotait son stylo, se demandant quoi écrire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gai.

Et pâlit.

Il avait écrit dix pages de noms.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4 Nouvelles informations

...

...

Sasuke et Naruto ayant complété leur liste, ils la rendirent à Kakashi, qui les regarda et haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant vous pouvez partir »

Sasuke partit immédiatement pour rejoindre sa chambre, même si il ne pourrait certainement pas éviter l'inévitable. Il se disait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour que des milliers filles viennent toquer à sa porte.

Naruto de son côté préféra allez voir ce que faisait les autres.

...

...

**Chapitre 4 : Liste de noms.**

**...**

**...**

Asuma vit que l'équipe de Kakashi avait fini. Il décida donc de secouer les puces à Choji et Shikamaru.

Il trouva Choji se goinfrant de chips et Shikamaru allongé sur le dos à côté de lui, regardant passer les nuages.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini ? »

« Yeah » Dit Choji, attrapant sa feuille et celle de Shikamaru.

Asuma jeta un œil à la feuille de Shikamaru et soupira. Ça donnait quelque chose comme ça :

Nom : trop galère…

galère ….

Asuma désespéra. Mais quand il vit celle de Choji, ce fut deux fois pire.

« Choji ! » s'exclama-t-il, lui mettant le papier devant le nez « C'est une liste de course ! »

...

...

Nom : Choji

1. Chips

2. Viande

3. Nouilles

4. Lait

5. Pain

...

...

« J'ai dû confondre » expliqua Choji.

« Ok » soupira Asuma « Refait la … Et si Shikamaru ne sait pas quoi mettre sur la sienne, rempli la à sa place »

...

...

Pendant ce temps dans l'équipe de Gai, Lee présentait sa feuille à son sensei, fier de lui. Gai parcouru attentivement le papier.

Soudain, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lee et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Lee, je ne voudrais pas minimiser la flamme passionnée de ta jeunesse, mais on ne peut pas mettre cinq fois le nom de la même fille, aussi belle et appétissante soit-elle »

Lee baissa les yeux.

« Ne te décourage pas Lee ! » fit Gai, prenant la pose « Avec ton sourire éclatant et ta combinaison verte, les femmes te trouveront irrésistible ! »

« Gai sensei ! » s'exclama Lee, des larmes dans les yeux

« Lee ! »

« Gai sensei ! »

Neji, Kiba et Shino, leur feuille dans la main, regardèrent la scène, horrifiés.

...

...

Dans le bureau du Hokage, la réunion des femmes avançait.

Tsunade venait de finir son explication du premier mois du programme en trois temps, en tout point similaire à celui des hommes.

« Les choses deviendront intéressante le deuxième mois, quand… » Tsunade fit une pause et regarda autour d'elle. « Vous avez entendues ? On dirait des gouttes… »

Quelques femmes dans l'assistance haussèrent les épaules.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Tsunade trouva l'origine du bruit. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Jiraya était là, agrippé à la fenêtre, un sourire ridicule plaqué sur la face. Apparemment, de là où il se tenait, il pouvait voir le décolleté de toutes les femmes présente dans la salle, Tsunade inclut.

C'est le sang coulant de son nez qui avait produit le son entendu.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

« Jiraya ! » hurla-t-elle. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers eux. « Jiraya» continua-t-elle, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement son bureau « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est une réunion FEMININE exclusivement… alors à moins que tu ne te greffe miraculeusement un vagin dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je te suggère de dégager ! »

Jiraya déglutit

« hé hé… » Gloussa-t-il nerveusement, avant de disparaitre.

« Hug.. » Tsunade soupira « Alors comme je le disais, il y aura certaines conditions pour le second mois. La première semaine sera …une surprise…. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas. La seconde semaine, il y aura un code vestimentaire spécifique consistant pour les kunoichis à ne porter que des shorts et hauts de maillot de bain»

« YEAH BABY ! » beugla une voix excité derrière la porte.

Une petite veine battait sur la tempe de Tsunade.

« Jiraya ! Quand je dis tu dégage, je dis bien « dégage », et pas « reste derrière la porte du bureau » »

Silence.

« Ok…. Des questions ? »

Anko leva la main

« Oui ? »

« Hokage-sama » commença Anko, la main sur la hanche. « Si nous partons du principe que ce code vestimentaire servira à attirer des partenaires potentiels…. J'ai une meilleur idée »

« Vraiment ? »

Anko sourit, désignant son t-shirt « Pourquoi ne porterions nous pas rien d'autre que des vêtements qui ne cache pas notre corps, comme ce filet ? »

Tsunade réfléchit quelques secondes « Oui, ça me semble bien »

« IL EXISTE UN DIEU ! »

« JIRAYA ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT ? »

Finalement Jiraya partit. Pour de vrai. « Wow » pensa-t-il, se rendant à la librairie pour acheter un gigantesque carnet de notes. « Les miracles existent. D'ici la fin des trois mois j'aurais assez de matériau pour écrire au moins 10 tomes du Paradis du Batifolage ! »

...

...

Nauto courut vers Neji, Kiba et Akamaru.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda l'excité, essayant de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir ce qu'ils avaient écrit.

« Ouaf, Ouaf ! »

« Regarde ! » dit Kiba dans un grand sourire

Naruto vacilla après lecture

...

...

Liste de Kiba

L'assistante de Tsunade raison : Belles jambes

L'examinatrice de l'examen chunin, celle qui n'a rien sous son t-shirt raison : Gros seins

La directrice du restaurant de ramen raison : Beau cul

Ino raison : j'aimerais qu'elle mette sa langue dans MA bouche

Hiniata raison : Elle est mignonne

...

...

Naruto perdit vite le fil de ses pensées et se tourna vers la liste de Neji

« oOooOooOooOoo ... Neji ! » dit-il avec intérêt.

Voyant que Naruto avait réussi à lire sa fiche, il la cachât rapidement, de la sueur coulant de son front.

« Neji, Neji, Neji… » Ricana sadiquement Naruto, regardant Kiba.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kiba, regardant successivement Neji, puis Naruto

« R-rien » répondit Neji.

Naruto sourit et attrapa sournoisement la feuille de Neji, la donnant à Kiba. Neji frissonna d'horreur.

« Regarde qui est en tête de liste de Neji ! »

Kiba regarda la feuille. En haut de la page, quatre mots

La sœur de Kiba….

« Mec… » Les yeux de Kiba lançait des éclairs « Tu peux pas …. »

Neji cilla, avant de récupérer la fiche et de courir vers Gai.

Kiba le poursuivit « Reviens ici Hyuuga ! »

...

...

10 minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs avaient miraculeusement réussi à récupérer les fiches de leurs élèves, et se rendaient au bureau de l'Hokage pour les déposer.

« Souvenez-vous, je veux la liste des cinq ninjas avec qui vous préféreriez procréer d'ici demain ! »

Naruto se plaquât contre la porte alors qu'un flot de Kunoichi essayant de sortir toutes en même temps se déversait par l'ouverture.

Sakura et Ino passèrent devant lui, en si grande conversation qu'elles ne le remarquèrent même pas.

« Naruto ! » dit Tsunade « Tu viens pour ton explication n'est-ce pas ? »

« Yeah ! » répondit-il gaiement « Je suis pressé de savoir ! »

Naruto observa les papiers jonchant le bureau du Hokage.

« Merci Naruto » dit-elle quand il lui passa son dictionnaire médical. « Assis toi maintenant »

...

...

Une fois rentré chez elle, Sakura ne perdit pas de temps pour faire sa liste.

...

...

Liste de Sakura

Sasuke raison : il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point il est génial

Lee raison : Il est tellement fou de moi que je pourrais en faire un esclave

Shikamaru raison : Dans le noir complet je pourrais prétendre que c'est Sasuke

Naruto raison : Il la fermerait enfin et dans le noir complet je pourrais prétendre que c'est Sasuke

Kakashi sensei raison : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça, mais je saurais enfin ce qui se cache sous ce masque !

...

...

Trois longues heures c'étaient écoulé depuis que Naruto était entré dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Bien Naruto, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, des menstruations jusqu'à la ménopause. Que dirait tu de sauter quelques page et d'aller directement au chapitre sur les MST, il y a un tas de belles illustrations ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Naruto ? » Tsunade leva la tête de son livre.

Naruto était allongé sur le sol, évanouie, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

« Heu… Naruto ? »

...

...


	5. Chapter 5 Listes et lettres

...

...

Shikamaru s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Il cilla. Au lieu de nuages, c'était des étoiles qu'il voyait. Il soupira.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé Shikamaru ? »

Shikamaru tourna la tête pour voir Choji assis près de lui, mâchant des chips.

« Où sont-ils tous parti ? » dit-il en s'asseyant. « Et où est ma liste ? Tu l'as rendu ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Choji cilla. « Les autres ont rendus leurs listes et sont partis. Asuma a dit que la tienne était incomplète, du coup j'ai dû la réécrire pour toi »

« Tu as fait QUOI ? »

Choji expliqua alors qu'il avait mis les noms des plus belles filles qu'il connaissait.

...

...

Liste de Shikamaru

Ino raison : j'aime les blondes

Tenten raison : Ses cheveux me font penser à des macarons

Hiniata raison : elle est pas mal

Sakura raison : Ses cheveux me font penser à du porc

Temari raison : J'aime VRAIMENT les blondes

...

...

Shikamaru tiqua « Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! »

Choji haussa les épaules « Je ne pense pas que ça soit si important que ça »

« Temari n'est même pas de notre village ! C'est vraiment illogique comme choix… »

« Oops » répondit Choji.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

« Est-ce que tu as copié mot pour mot ce que tu avais mis sur ta liste ? »

« Peut-être… » Choji eu un petit sourire.

Shikamaru vacilla tandis qu'il aidait Choji à se relever : « C'est glauque… »

...

...

**Chapitre 5 : Les listes sont arrivées !**

**...  
**

**...**

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Naruto tremblait légèrement.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai mal expliqué ?" Dit-elle, jetant un œil sur son dictionnaire médical ouvert sur une large image de problème génital.

« Naruto... » dit-elle doucement, lui appliquant son jutsu médical pour arrêter les tremblements.

Bientôt, Naruto ronflât bruyamment. Tsunade sourit, rassurée.

« Hey, Shizune ! » appela-t-elle. « Tu peux déposer Naruto sur une couchette dans la salle attenante à mon bureau? »

Shizune attrapa Naruto « Oui madame »

Quelques secondes après le départ de Shizune, Tsunade se jeta sur son bureau. Elle attrapa le tas de listes trônant dessus, s'assit et posa ses pieds sur la table.

« Maintenant on va bien s'amuser ! »

...

...

Ino était assise à son bureau. Comme Sakura, elle avait veillé tard pour peaufiner sa liste. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa, avant de la reposer, d'éteindre la lumière et de s'écrouler dans son lit, heureuse.

...

...

Liste d'Ino

Sasuke raison : Il m'appartient

Shikamaru raison : Il embrasse très bien

Shino raison : je veux savoir ce qui se cache sous ses vêtements

Kiba raison : j'aime les chiots

Neji raison : Pourquoi pas ?

...

...

Non loin de là, Tenten était aussi satisfaite de sa liste, qu'elle enferma dans un tiroir avant d'aller dormir.

...

...

Liste de Tenten

Neji raison : il a un beau cul

Kiba raison : il a un joli cul

Iruka raison : Il est vieux mais il a un beau cul

Shikamaru raison : Il est intelligent et il a un beau cul

Asuma raison : J'aimerais lui pincer les joues !

...

...

Émergeant des ténèbres, le soleil rosit le ciel de Konoha. Une nouvelle journée débutait.

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur son visage baigné de lumière. Il essayait de l'ignorer et de se rendormir, mais il était aussitôt réveillé par un étrange bruit sourd et répétitif.

Bruissement…. Bruissement ….

« Hé… ah…ah ! »

Naruto plaquât ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Bruissement… bruissement…. Bruissement….

« Pff… ah..ah »

Finalement il se leva. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

« HAHAHA ! »

Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Sautant au pied du lit, il s'avança vers la pièce d'à côté et se retrouva dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Naruto cilla.

Elle sirotait un café qui semblait avoir été recraché peu de temps avant, et elle tenait des papiers qu'elle glissa discrètement à côté d'elle.

« Salut Naruto, tu te sent mieux ? »

« Yeah » répondit-il. Soudain il se souvint des explications de la veille, et commença à avancer lentement en direction de la porte.

« Naruto ?!» demanda-t-elle quand elle constata qu'il cherchait à s'échapper.

Il fit volte-face. "Raté" pensa-t-il.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » dit-elle en fouillant dans un tiroir « distribue ces brochures d'informations sur les MST à tes amis. J'ai oublié de leur donner à la réunion. »

Naruto grimaça tandis qu'elle lui donnait lesdites brochures.

« Ce sont des mises en gardes importantes contre les MST , ainsi qu'un condensé de jutsus de prévention. » Elle ajouta précipitamment « Ils sont séparés en deux couleurs : les vertes pour les hommes, les rouges pour les femmes. N'oublie pas ! »

Naruto vira au bleu. Il détala, les brochures dans les mains.

...

...

Sakura descendait la rue en chantonnant, indifférente au monde qui l'entourait, quand elle aperçut Naruto un peu plus loin. Elle sourit.

« Salut Naruto ! »

Naruto frissonna à l'entente de cette voie FEMININE.

Sakura le rejoint « comment ça va ? »

« Uh..Uh… » Il luttait pour ne pas la regarder, le regard obstinément fixé sur ses pieds.

« Naruto ? » questionna Sakura, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Naruto déglutit et tendit lentement une brochure vers elle. Mais il commit l'erreur de la regarder durant le mouvement.

N'y tenant plus, il balança toutes les brochures qu'il tenait et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Vous êtes toutes… malades. MALADES ! malades… ! Dit-il paniqué.

« Vous toutes… et vous saignez de…de… TELLEMENT DE SANG ! »

Naruto s'enfuit et vomi dans une poubelle non loin de là.

Sakura cilla. Elle regarda Naruto, puis se regarda.

« Du sang ? » se demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Elle regarda ses bras, ses jambes, et fit un tour sur elle-même pour regarder l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas de sang. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu… »

Soudain elle remarqua une petite tache rouge sur son haut.

« Oh Naruto » dit-elle en pointant la tâche du doigt « c'est juste du ketchup que j'ai renversé en déjeunant ce matin ! »

Mais Naruto était trop occupé à vomir pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Naruto ? ». Elle sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Elle venait juste de marcher sur une brochure destinée aux hommes.

Elle la ramassa, déglutit, la parcourant image après image ….

Il y eu un long silence.

« Je dois montrer ça à Ino ! » dit-elle, prenant une poignée de brochures et se mettant à courir.

...

...

La pendule avait sonné midi quelques instants auparavant dans le bureau du Hokage, et toutes les listes avaient été récupérées. Kurenai venait de déposer les dernières. Alors qu'elle était là, elle avait vu une ANBU apparaitre et disparaitre plusieurs fois dans le bureau, emportant des tas de papiers.

Tsunade sourit sadiquement en rangeant deux piles de fiches, l'une pour les hommes, l'autre pour les femmes.

Shizune, assise sur une chaise, la regardait.

« Shizune, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Que vas-tu faire avec tout ça ? » demanda Shizune, suspicieuse « Pour quelle raison avait tu VRAIMENT besoin de ses listes ? »

« En fait.. » expliqua-t-elle « elle vont me servir dans quatre but différent »

Shizune écouta attentivement.

« Premièrement » dit Tsunade, prenant une liste de chaque pile « je peux croiser les préférences, et trouver un Ninja A sur la liste d'une Ninja B, et vice versa, et je peux faire CECI »

Elle prit une feuille blanche et deux lettres colorées et commença à écrire.

« Regarde » Tsunade lit à voix haute au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait « Cher Sasuke, tu es un superbe spécimen ninja. Tu es génial. Je t'aime. Retrouvons nous chez toi cette nuit, et je promets que je ne t'embêterais plus jamais. Sakura. »

Shizune en fut bouche bée.

« Ensuite » Tsunade prit une autre feuille blanche « Cher Sakura, tu n'es pas si mal. Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre cette nuit. Mais ne parle pas trop. Sasuke »

« Comment.. » commença Shizune.

« La clé, c'est les raisons qu'ils ont donnés. » Shizune regarda Tsunade mettre les lettres dans les enveloppes. « Ça devient ridiculement facile de faire sonner la lettre comme si c'était la vrai personne qui l'envoyait »

« Sauf… » Tsunade rigola, attrapant une feuille en particulier « Si vous vous appelez Kakashi et que vous oubliez de mettre des raisons derrière les noms cités »

...

...

Loin d'ici, entièrement nu dans sa douche, Kakashi éternua.

...

...

« Et qu'est ce qui se passera si Sasuke et Sakura ne se rencontre finalement pas ? » demanda Shizune.

« C'est simple » sourit Tsunade. « On leur envoie une lettre au nom d'une autre personne de leur liste le jour suivant. On fera la même chose pour tout le monde»

« Et moi Hokage-sama ? »

« Tu es la seule qui sachent à propos de ces lettres Shizune »

...

...

« Attendez, vous avez dit qu'il y avez quatre raisons. Qu'en est-il des autres ? »

Tsunade se rassit et posa ses pieds sur son bureau.

«La seconde raison c'est que je vais lancer trois défis au cours des prochains mois ».

Shizune leva un sourcil « Je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre-là »

« Le premier défis concernera l'ordre dans lequel les femmes tomberont enceinte. Celui qui donnera l'ordre le plus proche de la vérité gagnera tout l'argent ! » S'exclama Tsunade, un air intéressé sur le visage.

« Le second défi récompensera le ninja qui sera le père du plus d'enfants à la fin des trois mois »

« Et le troisième ? » demanda une Shizune appréhendant légèrement la suite.

« Le troisième sera un pari sur lequel des ninja n'aura pas d'enfants du tout ! »

Shizune soupira.

« Je place tout mon argent sur le dernier défi maintenant. C'est tellement évident ! » Tsunade se tourna vers elle « Shizune, tu mettras 100 000 yens sur Jiraya ! »

...

...

Une fois l'argent apporté, Shizune continua. « Et quelles sont les troisièmes et quatrièmes raison ? »

« Le chantage… » dit Tsunade innocemment « …. Et l'amusement que ça va me procurer. Sérieusement Shizune, certaine de ses listes sont des vrais pépites ! »

...

...


	6. Chapter 6 Créateurs de problèmes

...

...

Sasuke baillât en sortant de son lit. Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir dormi si tard. Il avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Et raté de peu le déjeuner.

Il marcha péniblement vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit pour regarder ce qui se passait derrière. Il nota soudain un coup sur la porte principale.

Il s'avança, ouvrit, et eu un raté. Devant lui ce tenait l'une des brochures sur les MST. Celle réservée aux femmes. Au milieu de celle-ci, quelqu'un avait écrit « Vous trouvez ça sexy ? »

A ce moment-là, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait dû rester au lit.

...

...

**Chapitre 6 : Ça commence !**

**...**

**...**

Kakashi, Gai et Asuma avançaient vers la table où se tenait Kurenai et quelques autres jounins. Genma était également présent.

Après s'être assis et avoir commandé, Kurenai lança :

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« Quoi ? »

Kurenai se pencha sur la table pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Asuma : « Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange chez les ANBU »

« Ah oui ! » dit Asuma, grattant sa barbe « J'en ai entendu parler »

« Dit-nous tout ! » S'enthousiasma Gai « Ce n'est pas digne de l'esprit de la jeunesse de garder un secret ! »

« Et bien … » commença Asuma.

Genma le coupa « Il y a une rumeur qui dit que les ANBU seraient devenus fous ! »

Kakashi cilla : « Pourquoi ? »

Un jounin assis près de Kurenai prit la parole « Il se dit que c'est parce que toutes leurs missions ont été annulées. Ils ont plus de missions que nous en général. Ils ne sont pas habitués à avoir du temps libre »

« Ils sont devenus un troupeau de pervers affamés … » ajouta un autre jounin.

Asuma, Kakashi, Gai et Kurenai cillèrent.

« …encore plus que nous, les simples jounins » finit-il.

Asuma tira sur sa cigarette.

« C'est mauvais » dit Kurenai « d'autant plus que la rumeur dit qu'il y a plus de 65% de femmes chez les ANBU »

« Je ne le savais pas ! » s'exclama Gai.

Asuma leva un sourcil : « En quoi c'est mauvais ? »

Une kunoichi, assise à la table attenante, ayant entendu la conversation, se retourna et dit :

« Depuis cette nuit… » Dit-elle avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos « Les femmes ANBU se sont misent à kidnapper des ninjas »

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent autour de la table.

Une kunochi assise à une autre table paniqua :

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon mari depuis hier …. !»

« … »

...

...

« Temari ! »

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme.

« Tu peux attendre encore un peu ? » demanda Kankuro.

« Non ! » Temari se retourna, une main sur la hanche « Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Nous serions déjà arrivés à Konoha si tu ne t'arrêtais pas aussi souvent pour aller au petit coin ! »

Kankuro la rejoint.

« J'ai une petite vessie »

« C'est difficile à croire ! » siffla-t-elle.

Kankuro grogna.

« Dans tous les cas », Temari désigna du doigt Gaara, loin devant eux, « Si tu ne te dépêche pas, c'est à coup de pied sablé dans le cul qu'il te fera avancer ! »

...

...

« Si j'avais pu être là pour voir sa tête ! »

Tenten se retourna pour voir Sakura et Ino riant et couinant comme des folles.

« Hahaha » Sakura essaya d'arrêter son fou rire en voyant Tenten « Hey Tenten ! Viens t'assoir ! »

Tenten s'avança vers leur alcôve. Elles étaient dans le restaurant-grill.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, regardant ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Oh, Tenten ! » s'exclama Ino « C'était géant ! »

Sakura ajouta « J'ai trouvé ces brochures, couvertes d'images de problèmes génitaux »

« Regarde ! » demanda Ino, lui lançant une brochure verte dans la tête « On dirait que celle-ci à FUSIONNER ! »

Les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent.

« Oh ! » se souvint Sakura « J'en ai aussi pris une s'en faire exprès qui parlait des problèmes chez les femmes…. »

Ino sourit sadiquement « J'ai été la glissé sous la porte de Sasuke ! »

Pause…

« Oooh ! » s'écriat Tenten « Il faut absolument que j'en envoie une à Neji ! »

...

...

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade s'amusait énormément à écrire des messages aux ninjas cités sur les listes.

« Cher Shikamaru : je t'aime. Tu es un super ninja. Si tu ne réfléchis pas trop, je suis partante pour approfondir notre baiser ce soir»

Quand elle eut fini une autre pile d'enveloppes, elle sortit son parfum « Essence de Ninja » et en aspergea copieusement les lettres.

...

...

« Sasuke ! »

Bang Bang Bang

« Hey Sasuke ! »

Naruto, devant la porte de Sasuke, tapait désespérément sur celle-ci.

« Sasuke, il faut que je te dise quelques chose ! » couina-t-il « Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un … »

L'Uchiwa finit par ouvrir la porte, faisant chuter Naruto face contre terre.

Naruto se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec l'éternel regard « j'ai-quelque-chose-coincé-profondément-dans-mon-cu l » de son équipier.

« Sasuke… » Commença Naruto.

« Oh, salut Naruto ! » Dit une voix dans son dos.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru tous assis dans le salon de Sasuke.

« Eh ? » questionna Naruto du regard « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là? »

« Je les ais invités » répondit froidement Sasuke.

« Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Sasuke poussa Naruto de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent pas.

« J'ai besoin d'eux comme bouclier humain… »

« Contre qui ? » demanda Naruto, sceptique.

Sasuke eue un regard lointain « Contre les femmes qui en veulent à mon cul… »

« Uh ? » Naruto se gratta la tête.

« Elles ont déjà fait un plan de bataille » Dit Sasuke, montrant à Naruto un papier.

Naruto regarda la brochure agrémentée d'un message et frissonna.

Sasuke s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du reste du groupe.

Naruto se gratta la tête « Oh je me souviens, je dois vous dire quelque chose »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Naruto.

Naruto éteignit la lumière et pris une lampe torche

Kiba prit peur « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Naruto s'assit dans le cercle, et, allumant la lampe torche, il la plaça sous son menton en prenant un air terrifiant « Je vous mets dans l'ambiance… »

...

...

Hiniata marchait, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle vit les filles par la fenêtre du restaurant. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, elle décida donc de les rejoindre.

« Salut Hiniata ! »

« S-salut… »

« Prend une chaise ! » sourit Sakura

Hiniata pris place à côté de Tenten.

« Donc » reprit Ino « nous parlions des mecs que nous avons mis en tête de notre liste »

Sakura et Ino se pâmèrent.

Tenten pris un air rêveur…

Hiniata agita ses mains et regarda la table nerveusement.

« Oh » soupira Ino « j'aurais mis le nom de Sasuke plus de mille fois si j'avais pu… »

« Ah… » Sakure posa son menton dans ses mains « Moi aussi… »

Soudain, Ino et Sakura prirent conscience de ce qu'elles avaient dit et se lancèrent un regard noir.

Tenten soupirât « Au moins, j'ai Neji pour moi toute seule… »

Sakura et Ino grognèrent alors qu'elle tournait leur tête à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Il y eu un silence pesant

« Et toi Hiniata … » Celle-ci leva la tête « qui à tu mis en haut de ta liste ? »

« Crache le morceau ! » s'exclama Tenten avec intérêt.

« Uh… » de la sueur coula le long du dos d'Hiniata « Uh… »

Ino, Sakura et Tenten attendirent sa réponse.

« Uh… » Hiniata voulait dire Naruto, mais qu'allaient-elles en penser ? Que dire si elles lui demandaient pourquoi ?

« Alors ? »

« Uh… » Hiniata réfléchit à sa réponse. Sasuke était populaire, mais si elle disait ça, Sakura et Ino deviendrait folle. Si elle disait Neji, non seulement Tenten deviendrait folle, mais en plus on croirait qu'elle avait des relations incestueuse avec son cousin. Mais les autres … qu'elle était la bonne réponse ?

« Houhou Hiniata ? »

« Hu… » répondit Hiniata « …Choji »

« Choji ! » s'écrièrent les trois.

Hiniata sourit faiblement.

Ino regarda Hiniata, sur le cul « Est-ce que tu es … une amatrice de rondeurs ? »

...

...

Actuellement, la liste d'Hiniata ressemblait à quelque chose de ce genre

Naruto raison : Il est beau

Naruzu raison : je l'aime

Narmaki raison : Je veux son corps

...

...

Les deux dernières personnes existaient, mais Kurenai devina que les prénoms 2 et 3 étaient totalement inventés, certainement des dérivés de Naruto qu'Hiniata avait tout le temps en tête.

...

...

Au restaurant, la population de la table de Kurenai se trouva réduite à elle, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma.

Kakashi fut le suivant à partir.

« Bon, on se verra plus tard » dit-il en partant

« Adieu mon éternel rival ! »

Kakashi tourna au coin de la rue et continua son chemin au milieu de la route. Il sortit le Paradis du Batifolage et commença à lire en marchant.

Soudain, il aperçut une ombre passer devant lui. Il s'arrêta.

Baissant son livre, il se retrouva devant plusieurs ANBU à forte poitrine, lui barrant la rue.

Il cilla. En quelques instants, il fût encerclé. Le ninja copieur était entouré de tous les coté par pas moins de sept ANBU.

« … »

De la sueur coula de son front.

...

...

« Et elles SAIGNENT ! » dit Naruto, tremblant.

Kiba pris la parole, voulait paraitre plus intelligent que les autres « Tout le monde saigne en cas de coupure ». Il croisa les bras. Tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto, la lumière éclairant toujours son visage.

« Oui les filles saignent quand elles se coupent… » Les yeux de Naruto s'exorbitèrent « Mais aussi alors qu'elles n'ont pas de blessure DU TOUT ! »

Lee et Neji écarquillèrent les yeux.

« .God ! » Hurla Kiba, la bouche grande ouverte.

Choji s'évanouit.

Shino fût si choqué qu'il en laissa tomber ses lunettes.

Quand à Sasuke, il courut se cacher sous son lit, comme un homme.

...

...


	7. Chapter 7 Ce qu'est l'amour

...

...

Kakashi cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était définitivement encerclé.

Il interpella l'ANBU situé en face de lui, qui portait un masque de renard blanc.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Toi ! » répondit-elle.

« J'ai fantasmé sur toi tout le temps que tu as passé en tant qu'ANBU… » Dit une ANBU à la droite de Kakashi, au masque de chien.

« Toi et ton corps si …tentant » ronronna une ANBU à sa gauche, portant un masque de tigre.

« Que caches-tu sous ces vêtements ? »

La femme fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Tant de tension sexuelle… insatisfaite » ajouta une ANBU au masque de lapin « J'ai été… dévastée, quand tu nous as quitté. »

« Je veux porter tes enfants ! » cria une autre ANBU avec un masque de loup.

« Nous le voulons toutes… » dit calmement l'ANBU qui lui faisait face.

« Attrapez-le ! »

Avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un mouvement, les sept ANBU l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent Dieu sait où.

...

...

**Chapitre 7 : il y a de l'amour dans l'air. Ou pas.**

...

...

Gai regarda par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir une scène des plus étrange.

Il vit son éternel rival, Kakashi, se faire attraper par les bras et les jambes, soulever de terre, et disparaitre, purement et simplement.

« Gasp ! » s'exclama-t-il, se levant de sa chaise, terrifiant Asuma et Kurenai. « Mon rival ! »

Ces deux derniers regardèrent Gai d'un air curieux courir hors du restaurant.

« Kakashi ! » cria-t-il au milieu de la rue « Kakashi ! »

Il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il se pencha et vit un certain livre à la couverture orange étalé dans la poussière : Le Paradis du Batifolage

« Par tout ce qui est jeune ! » dit-il les bras levé en signe de désespoir « Mon éternel rival a été kidnappé ! »

Gai tomba à genoux « Soyez maudit ! »

Il leva son poing en l'air, tenant le Paradis du Batifolage de son autre main « Vous avez laissé tomber son porno ! »

Kurenai et Asuma cillèrent, regardant par la fenêtre un Gai sautillant sur place, bouche ouverte. Heureusement pour eux, la vitre était bien insonorisée.

Gai attrapa le livre et sauta sur ses pied, prenant une pose dramatique, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je vais te sauver ! »

Et Asuma et Kurenai le virent détaler.

Gai était loin d'imaginer qu'à ce moment-là, Kakashi ne voulait pas forcément être sauvé.

...

...

Une fois Gai parti, Kurenai et Asuma se retrouvèrent seul.

« Je me demande ce qui lui a pris ? »

Kurenai se rapprocha de lui.

Elle le regarda et sourit sournoisement « Et toi, tu n'aimerais pas savoir comment j'aimerais être prise ? »

...

...

Tsunade attrapa une grosse poignée d'enveloppes et les donna à Shizune.

« Envoie ça vite ! »

Et ainsi Shizune fût réquisitionnée pour distribuer le courrier, ce qui consistait à courir sur les toits de Konoha et à envoyer les enveloppes attachés par des kunais sur les portes des shinobis.

...

...

Plusieurs heures passèrent à Konoha, et c'était maintenant la fin de l'après-midi.

Les garçons avaient tous quitté la demeure Uchiwa, plus traumatisés qu'ils n'y étaient rentrés, en grande partie à cause d'un certain ninja blond.

Naruto fût le dernier à partir. Alors qu'il disait au revoir à Sasuke et franchissait l'entrée, quelque chose siffla derrière sa tête, emportant au passage quelques mèches blondes, avant de se planter sur la porte.

« Oh mon Dieu Sasuke, quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer ! » dit-il en se cachant derrière ladite porte.

« Débile » Sasuke arracha le kunai de sa porte « C'est juste le courrier »

« Le courrier ? » Naruto grimaça, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke alors que celui-ci utilisait le kunai pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« J'en déduis que tu n'en reçois jamais… » Conclut Sasuke tandis qu'il parcourait la lettre du regard.

Naruto pris un air triste. Qui se mua vite en curiosité quand il vit le visage de Sasuke se pétrifier.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « C'est de la part de qui ? »

« Sakura… » Sasuke remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'enferma dans un tiroir avant de se diriger vers son lit et de s'y étendre.

« Sakura ? » dit un Naruto horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Naruto s'avança vers l'endroit où Sasuke était étendu, admirant le plafond.

« E-Elle vient… ce soir »

Les yeux de Naruto tiquèrent. Sasuke marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Naruto chercha désespérément un moyen d'éloigner SA petite Sakura de Sasuke : « Tu vas t'enfuir… ou te cacher… quelque chose comme ça, non ? » dit-il plein d'espoir

« Non. » Sasuke soupira et regarda de nouveau le plafond. « C'est l'occasion de faire revivre mon clan ».

« Oh merde » pensa Naruto « Il veut « faire des bébés » avec elle »

Sasuke se mit en mode pensif, ce qui donna le temps à Naruto d'imaginer quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux…. » Se demanda-t-il silencieusement « Oh, attendez une minute ! »

« Hey Sasuke ! » dit Naruto sournoisement.

« Quoi ? » répliqua un Sasuke excédé.

« As-tu déjà imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler les enfants que tu aurais de Sakura ? »

« Non… pourquoi ? »

« Elle a les cheveux ROSE … »

« Et ? »

« Réfléchi… »

Sasuke pâlit. C'est yeux devinrent VRAIMENT énormes.

...

...

(Rêve de Sasuke)

Sasuke, de dix ans plus âgé qu'à l'heure actuelle, sauta triomphalement de derrière un buisson pour affronter ses ennemis.

Itachi et Kisame se tenaient devant lui.

Sasuke sorti un kunai et pris une pose dramatique, le pointant vers Itachi.

« Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa, tu as tué ma famille, prépare toi à mourir »

Soudain quatre petits enfants aux cheveux roses armés de kunai sortirent des buissons et rejoignirent leur père. Itachi regarda les enfants

« Et frérot, est-ce qu'ils t'ont mis à la tête d'une division de petites filles ? »

L'un des enfants lança à Itachi un regard noir « Nous sommes des garçons ! Pas des filles ! »

Kisame éclata de rire.

Sasuke grogna. « Comment oses-tu te moquer de mes fils ? »

Itachi fût étrangement silencieux, sa bouche tremblant légèrement. Kisame lança à Itachi un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Des guerriers Uchiwa… avec de longs… cheveux ROSE ? » Dit-il lentement, digérant l'information.

Kisame pâlit.

« He .. he…he…HAHAHAHA ! » Itachi hurla de rire.

Sasuke cilla.

"Bwaahahahaahahahahaha ! " Itachi toussa et s'étrangla, toujours pris de fou rire.

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent.

« HAHAHAHAHA…HA….HAHA… ! » Itachi se tint soudain la poitrine

Les yeux de Kisame et Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

« HAHA..HA…GASP ! » Itachi tomba au sol « HAHAHAHAHA… GASP ! »

Kisame apparut aux côtés d'Itachi.

« Teee..Heee…HACK ! » Itachi convulsa encore quelques instants, puis le silence revint.

La bouche de Sasuke c'était arrondie sous le choc.

« Tu…Tu l'as tué ! » Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kisame tandis qu'il étreignait le corps de son partenaire « Vous l'avez tuez, toi et tes petits bâtards aux cheveux roses ! »

(Fin du rêve de Sasuke)

...

...

« Mon travail est finit » se dit Naruto en marchant vers la porte, laissant derrière lui le corps convulsant et hyper-ventilant de Sasuke, mis K-O par son imagination débordante.

Et, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage, Naruto partit.

...

...

Les intrigues de Tsunade commencèrent à faire leur effet en cette fin d'après-midi à Konoha, alors que plusieurs ninjas rentrèrent chez eux pour trouver sur leur porte des invitations à se retrouver, pour quelques heures ou plus, dans les chambres de leurs collègues durant la nuit.

Certains furent excités.

« OH OUI ! » couina Sakura, agitant sa lettre en tous sens.

D'autres furent … surpris.

« Shikamaru ? C'est… soudain » se dit Ino, relisant la lettre « Mais je suppose que j'ai besoin d'expérience avant de le faire avec Sasuke… »

D'autres encore furent… confus.

Neji tourna la tête et regarda son postérieur « Je ne comprends pas… »

Certains furent même ENCORE PLUS confus

Naruto regarda sa lettre « J'ai reçu une lettre ? »

Certains furent… Trop occupés.

Asuma et Kurenai par exemple.

D'autres furent … VRAIMENT TROP occupés.

« OH KAKASHI ! »

D'autre…. Abandonnèrent la partie.

« Sigh » soupira Lee, mettant au point un énième poème pour Sakura.

Certains furent rattrapés par le sommeil

« Zzzz ! » ronflait bruyamment Gai, endormi sur un toit, épuisé par ses recherches. Si seulement il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé sa lettre ….

Tandis que d'autre …

Jiraya arpentait la rue alors qu'au fur et à mesure du temps les hommes à ses côté se faisait plus rare, kidnappés les uns après les autres.

« Oh s'il vous plait » criait-il au fur et à mesure que les ANBU passaient « Emmenez-moi avec vous, Belles Déesses ! »

ZAP ! Un homme de moins. « NON ! PRENEZ-MOI ! » Hurla Jiraya. ZAP ! Encore un ! « PITIE, MOI ! » supplia-t-il.

Soudain, une ANBU apparut devant lui. Il cilla.

Elle le détailla pendant cinq secondes, avant de s'échapper en vitesse, une large coulée de sueur dégoulinant de son front.

Jiraya fut dévasté. Il tomba à genoux au milieu de la rue et cria « POURQUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI ? »

...

...


	8. Chapter 8 Bébé ne me blesse pas

Le soleil se coucha, étendant un voile d'ombre sur les shinobis excités de Konoha. D'étranges sons résonnèrent à travers la nuit.

Trois ANBU apparurent autours d'une figure endormie sur un toit, étoiles brillantes dans le ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on le prends ? » questionna l'une d'elle.

La seconde observa l'homme attentivement « Non, il est gay »

La troisième demanda « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Un homme normal … » dit-elle, incrédule « …dans des COLLANTS ? »

« On pourrait le réveiller et lui demander ? » avança la première.

« Ce n'est pas le moment » répondit-elle, faisant demi-tour.

Les autres ANBU soupirèrent, mais la suivirent « Il était mignon pourtant… »

…

**Chapitre 8 : Il y a quelque chose dans l'air !**

…

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures quand Temari aperçut la porte du village de Konoha.

« Enfin ! » commenta Temari, ne tenant pas en place « Nous sommes arrivés ! »

« … » Gaara était silencieux, quand soudain il se retourna vers les arbres.

Kankuro cilla. « Gaara ? »

Les yeux de Temari suivirent Gaara alors qu'il sautait d'arbres en arbres, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Konoha.

« A-attend nous ! » crièrent son frère et sa sœur, courant à sa poursuite.

…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte du village. Gaara se tenait là comme une statue, ne regardant nul part en particulier, son habituelle expression « je-suis-un-mauvais-garçon » sur le visage, alors que Temari et Kankuro toussait et s'étranglait, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle.

« Gaara… » Souffla Temari « …merci de nous avoir attendu …»

Kankuro hocha la tête.

Gaara se mit alors à marcher.

« G-Gaara ? » balbutia Kankuro, regardant son frère descendre la rue principale sans eux.

Temari cilla. Elle regarda Kankuro avant de se mettre en marche et de suivre son frère.

…

Ca ne leur prit qu'un moment de le rattraper, il ne marchait pas très vite.

« Hum, Gaara ? » demanda-t-elle depuis sa droite.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'arrêta brusquement, avant de continuer dans une autre direction.

« Heu, Gaara… » Commença Kankuro, nerveux « Le bureau du Hokage est dans CETTE direction ! » Continua-t-il, montrant la direction opposée.

Le ninja aux cheveux rouge l'ignora.

Kankuro s'arrêta et regarda Temari, cherchant une réponse. Elle ne put que hausser les épaules.

…

Alors qu'ils continuaient à suivre Gaara, les oreilles de Temari l'alertèrent d'un bruit anormal.

« Tu entends ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Kankuro.

« Oui » Kankuro écouta « …c'est de la musique ? »

« Je crois » répondit-elle prudemment « C'est vraiment fort ! »

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Temari et son frère virent Gaara stopper net devant un bâtiment. Il resta là, debout devant l'entrée.

Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la musique, suintant des doubles portes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Gaara ouvrit les portes.

Ils furent accueillis par un étonnant spectacle.

Temari le résuma parfaitement « .Fuck ? »

Plusieurs dizaines d'ANBU dansaient et s'agitaient sous des lumières stroboscopiques et autres néons multicolors.

Gaara resta bouche bée tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de plusieurs centimètres. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui.

Une musique au tempo rapide s'égrenait sourdement dans la pièce.

…_. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Bébé ne me blesse pas…Ne me blesse pas… plus…qu'est-ce que l'amour…_

Temari et Kankuro remarquèrent une grande ANBU au milieu de la piste de danse, enlacé avec un de ses collègue d'une manière que d'aucun jugerais… inappropriée.

Cette grande ANBU, au masque de raton-laveur, s'avança alors vers Gaara.

Gaara la regarda mettre un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle lui tendit une fleur.

Temari et Kankura regardèrent la scène, craintifs.

Tandis que Gaara acceptait la fleur, un énorme sourire apparaissait sur son visage, un vrai et beau sourire, des plus joyeux.

« Je crois qu'il neige en enfer…. » Énonça Kankuro avec le plus grand sérieux, regardant sa sœur.

Temari regarda son frère prendre le cadeau, attraper la main tendue de l'ANBU et la suivre au milieu de la foule. La musique jouait toujours en arrière-plan.

Kankuro ne pût que regarder la scène, bouche-bée.

Temari balbutia, montrant la porte « G-Gaara ! Nous allons être en retard à notre rendez-vous avec le Hokage ! »

Gaara l'ignora royalement.

« Uh…. »

« Peut-être…. » Kankuro regarda les ninjas qui venaient de se rendre compte de leur présence à l'entrée « …que nous devrions y aller. Vite. »

« O-Oui… » Temari acquiesça, tandis qu'ils battaient rapidement en retraite fermant la porte derrière eux.

…_. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Bébé ne me blesse pas…Ne me blesse pas… plus…qu'est-ce que l'amour…_

…

Après ça, Temari et Kankuro retrouvèrent leur chemin sur la voie principale.

« De quel côté est le bureau du Hokage ? » demanda celui-ci à sa sœur.

« Alors » dit Temari, sortant une carte de son sac « Si nous sommes ici… »

Temari continua de parler en étudiant la carte. Kankuro l'écouta, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas venant vers eux depuis l'endroit d'où ils venaient attire son attention. Temari ne le remarqua pas, son nez dans la carte.

Kankuro regarda, hypnotisé par la jeune femme marchant vers eux. Temari ne le remarqua toujours pas, monologuant à propos de la carte.

La sœur de Kiba s'arrêta, observant le jeune ninja du sable qui la matait, un sourire sur le visage.

« J'adore les marquages sur ton visage » dit-elle timidement.

Kankuro remarqua ses marquages rouges alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, des petits cœurs éclatants autour de sa tête.

Temari était toujours plongé dans sa carte.

Après un court moment de contemplation, Kankuro contourna sa sœur et suivit la sœur de Kiba.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Temari leva la tête « J'ai trouvé ! Kankuro il faut… »

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où il se tenait quelques temps auparavant, le trouvant vide.

« Kankuro ? »

Elle rangea la carte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ? » cria-t-elle, excédé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la réponse. Un ninja venait dans sa direction.

« TOI ! » elle courut vers le ninja, qui se trouvait être Shikamaru « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

« Hé ho ? » Elle agita les mains devant son visage « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shikamaru bava.

Temari cilla « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

…

Toque….toque….toque

« Oh, salut Tenten ! » dit Ino, ouvrant la porte.

« Hey Ino ! » répondit-elle « merci de m'avoir invité ce matin ! La nuit était folle ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour te raconter les derniers potins ! »

« Tu arrives juste à temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle, lui montrant Sakura et Hiniata « Nous allions commencer ! »

« Alors, vous aussi vous avez reçu une lettre ? » demanda Sakura, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Yep ! »

« Hum….. » réflechit Ino. « Il semblerait que tous les mecs aient décidé de nous écrire une lettre d'amour… !»

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Sakura.

Hiniata restait silencieuse.

« Alors Sakura » reprit Ino « Qui as-tu rencontré hier soir ? »

« Et bien … » commença Sakura. « Le mien me donne rendez-vous ce soir, pas …. »

« Ah ! » persiffla Ino « De qui te moques-tu ? Tu n'as pas pu recevoir de lettre, tu es trop LAIDE ! »

Sakura fit éclater sa brique de jus de fruit entre ses mains de rage. « Attends un peu Ino… » se dit-elle en elle-même « J'attends juste le moment parfait pour te montrer ma lettre de Sasuke et détruire ton petit monde… »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence.

« Alors Ino » reprit Tenten, changeant de sujet « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Shikamaru hier soir ? »

Ino eut un sourire pervers « Et bien…. ».

…

(Flash Back de la nuit précédente)

Shikamaru était assis sur le bord de son lit quand Ino entra dans la chambre.

Se souvenant de ce que disait la lettre, il lança « Alors comme ça tu veux approfondir notre baiser ? »

Ino s'assit à ses côtés.

« Et bien, si tu insistes …. » dit-elle malicieusement, l'attrapant et l'allongeant sur le lit, puis montant sur lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le noir

« Bruit de succion, bruit de succions, bruit de succions…. »

« Sasu…Shikamaru ? » Ino se decolla de sa bouche un moment.

« Hn ? »

« J'en ai marre de t'embrasser » se plaint-elle « Enlève tes vêtements »

« Alors ? »

« C'est très gênant … »

« Je ne peux pas retirer tes fringues sur tu ne t'assois pas ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Hn… »

« Ugh… » Ino se laissa tomber à côté de lui et s'assit. Elle croisa les bras avec un regard ennuyé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Ino ne pense à quelque chose.

« Est-ce que je peux mettre ma main dans ton pantalon ? »

…

« La Terre à Shikamaru ! » répéta Temari inlassablement, passant ses doigts devant son visage, ce regard étrange la fixant toujours.

Son unique réponse fut une bulle sortant de sa narine.

….

Ino se tourna vers Tenten « Et qu'a tu fais avec Neji ? »

« Et bien…. Ça aurait pu aller mieux. »

« Est-ce qu'il a aimé la vidéo que tu m'as emprunté ? » demanda Ino, intéressée.

Tenten sua. « Il s'est évanoui en la regardant…. »

« Hu… » s'etonna Sakura. « C'est bizarre que maitre Asuma ne nous ait toujours pas demandé de lui rendre. »

Tenten se renfrogna. « Je n'ai même pas pu l'embrasser »

« Tu aurais pu le faire alors qu'il était évanouie » suggera Ino.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait »

« Alors qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ses cheveux… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai fait des tresses, que j'ai décorés de perles … »

…

Neji se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, à moitié endormi.

Alors qu'il passait devant le miroir, il eut un bug. Il cligna des yeux.

Et se mit à hurler comme la petite fille à laquelle il ressemblait.


	9. Chapter 9 Attrapé !

« Shizune au rapport Madame ! ». Elle s'inclina en guise de salutations.

« Oui Shizune ». répondit Tsunade, tapotant son stylo. « Comment c'est passé la distribution ? Tout le monde a reçu sa lettre ?»

« Toute les enveloppes ont été distribuées avant le coucher du soleil » rapporta Shizune. « Il n'y a eu que trois victimes… »

« Ha… » Tsunade haussa les épaules. « Un nouveau record »

…

**Chapitre 9 : Chemin croisés**

…

« Shikamaru ! » s'exclama Temari, claquant des doigts.

Pas de réponses

Temari pris ses joues dans ses mains, faisant bouger ses lèvres comme un poisson.

Elle tourna son visage vers elle « Tu me fais peur… tu n'es plus le Shikamaru que j'ai connu »

Il cilla.

« As-tu été touché par un jutsu particulier ? »

« Dis-moi qui a fait ça, que j'aille leurs botter le cul ! » dit-elle, relâchant son visage. Il sourit de nouveau bizarrement.

Elle remarqua ses yeux bougés. Elle suivit ce qu'ils regardaient.

Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent « Tu regardes…MES SEINS ? » cria-t-elle, choquée

« Hn » répondit-il stupidement.

Temari, souriant de façon mauvaise, rapprocha son visage du sien « Je sais que tu aimes ça hein ? »

Il eut un grand sourire.

CLAQUE !

Il se retrouva par terre, envoyé au sol par le souffle de son éventail.

Temari pris la pose, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je te lance un défi. Ce soir. Devant la porte de Konoha ». Temari partit « Sois présent ! »

Il y eu une longue pause.

« Bon, je viendrais te chercher à sept heures »

…

« Hey Sasuke ! » cria Naruto depuis la porte.

Click…Click….Click…ouverture.

« Hey ! Tu te terre toujours chez toi ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Naruto sourit. « J'étais au restaurant de ramen cet après-midi, Kiba était là aussi. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais invité. Donc je viens aussi ! »

Kiba apparut derrière Naruto, l'air confus. Sasuke lui lança un regard froid.

Naruto s'avança dans la pièce « Hey mais il y a tout tes boucliers…. »

Sasuke lui écrase le pied.

« Tout tes amis, je veux dire, haha … »

Sasuke sourit à Naruto d'un air menaçant avant de s'assoir par terre avec les autres.

Choji et Shikamaru était absent. Shikamaru était dehors quelque part, errant. Quant à Choji…personne ne savait où il était.

Kiba paraissait joyeux, Shino antisocial. Lee avait l'air déterminé, il composait encore un poème à Sakura « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à chorégraphié la danse qui ira avec. » pensa-t-il.

Et Neji… « Oh mon Dieu, Neji ! » cria soudain Naruto, l'œil exorbité. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, secouant la tête « C'est une victime de guerre…. »

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto et Lee baissèrent la tête, accordant à leur camarade une minute de silence.

Les coins de la bouche de Neji tremblèrent, tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge. Ses cheveux tressés d'une vingtaine de manières différente étaient si emmêlés que même Shikamaru et son Q.I n'arriveraient pas à en défaire tous les nœuds.

« Mais ne désespérer pas » dit Sasuke dramatiquement « Nous nous vengerons »

Naruto cilla.

« Shino ! » appela Sasuke.

Shino hocha la tête, ouvrit son manteau et laissa tomber plusieurs brochures colorées au feutre et au stylo.

« Nous combattrons le feu par le feu » affirma Sasuke

« Nous allons les faire bruler ? » s'enthousiasma Naruto « Cool ! »

« Ug… » Sasuke soupira de désespoir, roulant des yeux.

…

Temari trouva finalement le bureau du Hokage.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, la blonde ninja du sable stoppa son mouvement.

Il y a avait de drôle de bruit derrière cette porte.

« Hoka… » commença Temari, ouvrant la porte.

« ! » des livres et des papiers volaient depuis le bureau.

« Ge-sama ? » les yeux de Temari devinrent gros comme des soucoupes.

Des pieds émergèrent de tout ce bazar, alors que Temari s'avançait juste assez pour voir deux individus étalés sur le bureau, apparemment très occupés. Une femme aux cheveux noirs se tortillait sous un homme, à priori un chunin ou un jounin, d'après ses vêtements.

Temari remercia le ciel d'être arrivé avant qu'ils ne soient COMPLETEMENT nus.

Alors que la femme remarquait Temari, elle grimaça, éloigna l'homme et sua abondamment. L'homme grogna.

« Hokage ? » essaya de nouveau Temari.

« He..he… » Ria nerveusement la femme. « Elle…est partie. Pour le moment… »

Temari leva un sourcil pendant que Shizune essayait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et cheveux.

« Est-ce que…. Je peux prendre un message ? » Couina une Shizune balbutiante et rougissante.

….

Alors que Tenten finissait le récit de sa nuit avec Neji, Ino se tourna soudain vers Hiniata.

« Alors Hiniata ? Tu as reçu une lettre d'amour comme nous ? »

« Ou-Oui… » pépia Hiniata.

« Génial Hiniata ! » La félicita Tenten.

« M-mais….Il n'est pas venu…. »

Ino et Tenten adressèrent un regard sympathique à la jeune fille.

« Oh… » roucoula Sakura, lui donnant un câlin « Donne nous le nom de ce bâtard, qu'on aille lui casser la gueule ! »

….

« Atchoum ! »Naruto éternua dans la figure de Sasuke. Quelques morceaux atterrirent sur les lunettes de Shino, aggravant son cas. Kiba venait de finir le récit de sa super soirée avec la fille du restaurant de ramens, alors que les garçons coloriaient et personnalisait les brochures.

« Et toi Naruto ? » demanda Kiba , un sourire sournois barrant ses traits « As-tu reçu une invitation de la part d'une fille ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de personnes dire…. »

« Oui » répondit Naruto.

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Lee, dévasté à l'idée que même Naruto avait reçu une invitation alors que lui non.

« Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? » questionna Kiba, soudain intéressé.

« Elle disait qu'elle me voulait » Naruto haussa les épaules « Elle n'a pas précisé pourquoi »

« C'était où ? » dit Shino

Naruto se tortilla, gêné « Je n'y suis pas allé »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sasuke, essuyant la morve sur son front.

« Je ne savais pas où elle habitait » dit Naruto, confus.

Sasuke leva un sourcil « Tu n'as pas regardé l'adresse de l'envoyeur ? »

« La quoi ? »

…

L'estomac d'Iruka grogna alors qu'il s'avançait vers son restaurant préféré. Il marchait seul dans la rue. Il observait attentivement les toits, une pointe de paranoia dans ses mouvements. Les rues étaient beaucoup trop vides. Il avait entendu les rumeurs et il était inquiet.

Tandis qu'il marchait, il remarqua quelque chose devant lui. Iruka regardât, curieux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver près de l'objet. Il se baissa et le ramassa. C'était un libre orange qui lui paraissait très, très familier.

« Hu… » réfléchit Iruka, regardant la couverture « On dirait celui avec lequel Kakashi se déplace tout le temps… »

Il ouvrit le livre et feuilleta la première page.

« Wow… ! » il commença à rougir.

….

« Le culot…. »

Anko frappait dans un mur pour évacuer sa frustration

« Le culot de cet homme ! » grogna-t-elle

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gai m'ais posé un lapin après la superbe lettre d'amour qu'il m'a écrite ! »

…

« ZZZZzzz… QUOI, QUOI ? » Gai se reveilla, regardant autour de lui.

« Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Gai sentit des tuiles sous ses mains.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel « J'AI DORMI TOUT CE TEMPS ? »

« Owh…. » Dit-il soudain, touchant sa peau.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! Ma jeune peau a été brûlé par le soleil ! »

Gai sauta sur ses pieds et dansa pour montrer sa détresse, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Maintenant je n'arriverais jamais à séduire plus de femme que Kakashi, avec un peau pareille ! »

…

La tête de Kakashi tournait. Il était plus ou moins conscient des mains qui le posaient au sol et des lèvres qui l'embrassaient « Au revoir… pour l'instant. »

…

Kakashi avaient été déposé dans la rue peu de temps avant qu'Anko ne trébuche sur lui.

Elle lui parlât. Il était à moitié assis, à moitié allongé dans la rue qu'il avait quittée la veille.

Anko cilla et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au ninja copieur. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, partant dans toutes les directions. Son masque protecteur était de travers, et ses vêtements en désordre, déchirés en plusieurs endroits.

Ce pauvre Kakashi était également pied nu.

« Hey ! » lui dit Anko « Tu n'es pas très beau à voir. Que dis-tu de venir chez moi ? »

Anko sourit « J'ai un jaccuzzi ! ». Elle chantonnât.

« N-Non ! J…Je…. » Bégaya-t-il, manquant d'air « Je….si….faible…. »

« Oh, tu es trop mignon » ricana Anko, s'avançant doucement vers lui.

Elle l'attrapât juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Alors, elle le pris sur ses épaules.

…

En chemin, elle rencontra une personne plantée au milieu de la rue, en train de lire. Elle s'approcha.

« Hey, tu es mignon ! » lui dit-elle, Kakashi toujours dans les vapes.

Elle sourit d'une façon particulièrement perverse.

« Faisons un plan à trois ! »


	10. Chapter 10 désillusions

Naruto posa la dernière brochure en haut de la pile. Ils avaient finalement fini de les personnaliser.

« Bon » dit Naruto « Et maintenant ? »

« Nous les envoyons aux filles » répondit Sasuke d'un air détaché.

Neji cilla tendit qu'il attrapait une perle dans ses cheveux, essayant en vain de la décrocher « Et comment sommes-nous supposés savoir où elles sont actuellement ? »

Sasuke posa ses mains sur son menton et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Kiba » reprit-il enfin « Tu penses que tu pourrais les … renifler ? »

« Oui, je crois… »

« Pas besoin ». Tout le monde se tourna vers Shino.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda un Naruto grimaçant.

Shino réajusta ses lunettes « je veux dire que Kiba n'as pas besoin de les pister »

« Hu ? » questionna un kiba inquiet, levant un sourcil dans la direction de Shino

« J'ai déposé des insectes sur elles »

…

**Chapitre 10 : désillusions**

…

Temari croisa les bras, attendant que Shizune soit de nouveau présentable.

L'homme sur le bureau grogna et soupira, se demandant si il devait partir ou non.

Temari l'observa. Elle l'étudia un long moment.

« Il me semble familier « se dit-elle « je l'ai déjà vu quelque part »

L'homme bailla, sauta du bureau et vint aux côtés de Shizune.

« Oh je sais ! » réalisa la ninja du Sable « je me souviens maintenant… »

Il serait impoli de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, non ?

« Hey, Hayate ! » le salua-t-elle.

« Je suis Genma. Hayate est mort… »

Temari ne sût pas où se mettre.

« He…he…he… » Elle ria nerveusement, changeant de sujet.

« Quand l'Hokage sera-t-elle de retour ? » demanda-t-elle à Shizune.

Shizune haussa les épaules.

« Vous pouvez au moins me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » plaida-t-elle « Nous avons été appelés pour défendre Konoha, mais on a oublié de nous dire pourquoi et dans quelle situation se trouvait le village ! »

Shizune pâlit. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à donner d'informations sans un ordre préalable du Hokage »

« Uh.. » grogna Temari.

« A propos » continua Shizune « Où sont les autres envoyés du Sable ? »

« Hn… » Temari pâlit à son tour.

Genma attrapa le bras de Shizune « Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre là où on en était ? »

« Um… » Shizune rougit à la vue du regard que lui lançait Temari.

Il y eu un LONGUE pause.

« Est-ce que vous allez vraiment faire ça sur SON bureau ? »

« … »

…

A ce moment, Tsunade parcourait les rues du village. Elle pensait aller faire un tour pour observer les fruits de son travail : après tout, elle avait écrit _beaucoup_ de lettres destinées _beaucoup_ de ninjas. Elle voulait savoir si son plan avait fonctionné et si les ninjas remplissaient leurs mission au **maximum **de leurs possibilités.

Tsunade sourit. Sur son passage elle croisa plusieurs couples, main dans la main. Certains s'enlaçaient, d'autre s'embrassaient en plein milieu de la rue.

Elle remarqua Asuma et Kurenai, se tenant la main. Mais elle ne s'expliqua pas pourquoi Kurenai fumait la cigarette d'Asuma.

Tsunade leva un sourcil puis s'arrêta devant un mignon petit restaurant ou plusieurs mignon petit couples de ninja se tenaient.

« Hum… » se dit-elle, regardant deux ninjas en particulier « Il semblerait que les ninjas du Sable soient arrivés »

Kankuro et Hana Inuzuka était assis à une table, se regardant d'un air transi, lui faisant penser qu'apparemment « prendre un verre » chez eux consistait à passer une éternité à s'admirer dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Hum… » sourit-elle. « J'en déduit que les autres ninjas du Sable m'attendent à mon bur…. »

Tsunade s'arrêta, voyant en se retournant que la personne assise d'un air pitoyable au milieu de la rue, une pancarte autour du cou, n'était autre que …

« JIRAYA ! »

« Tsunade ? » hoqueta-t-il, secouant la tête. La pancarte annonçait « Deviens esclave sexuel contre de la nourriture » sauf que nourriture était barré, remplacé par « Sake ».

Tsuna cilla, fonçant vers lui « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama-t-elle

Les yeux de Jiraya s'agrandirent et s'humidifièrent, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « He bien, je suis vraiment désespéré, parce qu'aucune femme ne fait attention à moi. MEME LES ANBU NE VEULENT PAS DE MOI ! Alors j'ai été au bar, et j'ai bu, j'ai bu, j'ai bu, j'ai bu des tas de verre de sake. Et je me suis retrouvé presque à cours d'argent. Alors j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais parier sur un de tes défis. Et voyant sur quoi la moitié du village avait parié, j'ai calculé que ma probabilité de gagné pour le second défi étaient estimé à 1 sur 137 000 000 ! C'était mauvais. Alors que sur le troisième défi j'ai vu que la probabilité que je sois la bonne réponse était de 90 % ! 90% des paris ! Placé sur MOI ! SUR LE FAIT QUE JE N'AURAIS AUCUN ENFANT ! Alors, comme j'étais complètement abattu, au lieu de parier sur quoi que ce soit, j'ai dépensé le plus petit centime qu'il me restait dans un dernier sake.

Jiraya renifla. Tsunade cilla.

« Tu n'avais qu'à parier sur toi, tu aurais gagné une fortune ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Tsunadeeee ! » couina –il

Il roula des yeux larmoyants « Ok, ok je vais… »

Jiraya la remercia du regard, anticipant sa réponse.

« Je vais…. » Murmura-t-elle lentement « …t'offrir un verre. »

Jiraya lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est bien par pitié …. ! »

Jiraya fit la moue, joignant ses lèvres tandis que Tsunade l'aidait à se relever.

…

Après qu'Hiniata ait refusé de révélé le nom du ninja qui lui avait donné rendez-vous et lui avez posé un lapin, la curiosité de Sakura, Ino et Tenten reprit le dessus. Mais en attendant la réponse, un autre sujet les préoccupées.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a des nouvelles de nos enseignants ? » demanda soudainement Ino.

« Non » répondit Sakura « Je n'en ai pas vu un seul »

« Oui » acquiesçât Tenten , ça fait un moment qu'on n'entend plus parler de maitre Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi ou Asuma. C'est un peu étrange… »

« C'est VRAIMENT étrange » surenchérit timidement Hiniata.

Il y eu une longue pause, le temps qu'elles digèrent l'information.

« Peut-être qu'ils font un plan à quatre ? » suggera soudain Ino.

« INO ! » la grondèrent Tenten et Sakura, manquant de s'évanouir.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, tentant de prendre un air innocent.

Il y eu soudain un « WOOSH ! » tandis qu'un paquet tombait devant la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Ino ouvrit, pris le paquet et revint vers les filles.

« Alors ? » demanda Sakura.

« Awhn c'est trop mignon ! » couina Ino, tenant une brochure destinée aux femmes « celui-là me sourit ! »

Tenten fouilla dans le paquet et en retira une brochure verte « Il y a un kunai dessiné sur celui-ci ! »

« Whaou ! » fit Sakura, en piochant un à son tour « Celui-là est colorié comme un sucre d'orge ! »

…

Tsunade et Jiraya s'avancèrent vers le bar. « Whaou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Gai hoqueta en se retournant sur son tabouret, pour voir l'Hokage debout devant lui, le regardant bizarrement.

« Hokage-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il, alors que Jiraya prenait place à ses côtés au bar.

Jiraya jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour voir une flopée d'homme dans des états plus ou moins avancés d'ivresse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, si l'on considérait qu'il n'était que midi.

« Humm.. » pensa Jiraya. « Ça doit être le bar des laissés pour comptes »

« Tu ES l'un de ses laissés pour compte Jiraya, tu te souviens ? » se moqua-t-elle, déviant du chemin après avoir payé le verre de saké.

Les sourcils de Jiraya s'arquèrent quand il vit l'Hokage sur le point de partir.

« Hokage sama ! » s'exclama Gai pour attirer son attention.

A la porte du bar, Tsunade s'arrêta.

« Oh et Gai ? » commença-t-elle « Passe à mon bureau plus tard. Je dois être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour toi…. »

Gai applaudit « Vraiment ? »

« Oui » dit-elle « Il y a encore de l'espoir _**pour toi**_ »

Gai sourit (ses dents scintillèrent) tandis qu'il levait les deux pouces en l'air.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dansait autour de Jiraya.

Jiraya resta bouche bée, le regard stupéfait, consterné et choqué.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent « J'espère qu'elle parlait de ton coup de soleil… »

…

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand les filles furent fatigué d'admirer les brochures personnalisées que les garçons avaient envoyé dans l'espoir de les horrifiées.

Une par une les filles partirent vers d'autre occupations. Hiniata rentra chez elle. Tenten partit à la poursuite de Neji. Quant à Sakura… elle avait l'impression d'être au Paradis.

« Oh Sasuke ! » couina la Sakura intérieur, étreignant la lettre de Sasuke alors qu'Ino disait au revoir aux autres. « Dans quelques heures… héhéhé»

Ino fermat la porte et soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Sakura.

« C'est le moment parfait ! » ricana Sakura.

« Oh, Ino ! » l'interpella-t-elle sournoisement.

« Hm ? » fit Ino.

« Lis ça et PLEURE ! » dit Sakura, lui lançant la lettre.

Ino leva un sourcil.

« Alors… » Commença Ino, hésitant à ouvrir l'enveloppe, sentant le piège « …Tu as reçu une lettre ? »

« Hééé » grimaça Sakura.

Lisant le mot, Ino pris soudain un visage horrifié, sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol, ses cheveux frisèrent et plusieurs veines commencèrent à battre en cœur sur son front.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'EST UNE FAUSSE ! UNE FAUSSE JE TE DIT ! »

Sakura lui lança un regard suffisant, reprit la lettre et se dirigea vers la porte « Sois sur que je te raconterais tous les détails de MA nuit avec SASUKE demain ! »

Ino tomba genoux « NOOOOOON ! »

…

Après une longue marche depuis le bar, Tsunade rentra dans son bureau et s'assit.

Elle regarda Shizune, plantée au milieu de son bureau, un air mi-embarrassé mi-terrifié sur le visage.

« Shizune ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de la secouer.

L'Hokage ferma les yeux et leva le poing, souriante « C'est l'heure d'écrire de nouvelles lettres ! »

Shizune déglutit. Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son bureau. Elle cilla.

« Shizune… » Commença-t-elle lentement « Pourquoi y a-t-il des marques de coups sur mon bureau ? »


	11. Chapter 11 Quiproquos

Les pendules sonnèrent sept heures aux quatre coins de Konoha. Sous les arbres, deux personnes se faisaient face. Shikamaru se tenait prêt pour la bataille, les mains jointes en signe de concentration- Son étrange sourire avait enfin quitté son visage.

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Temari, affichant un sourire ravi. Shikamaru cilla quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de sortir son éventail.

« Oh ! » lui cria Shikamaru « Tu vas vraiment sortir ton arme ? »

Temari s'approcha de lui lentement « Oh, je n'en ai pas _besoin_ ». Ces yeux le déshabillèrent des pieds à la tête. Shikamaru relâcha ses mains, lui lançant un regard inquiet.

« Tu sais Shikamaru » dit-elle, s'avançant encore un peu plus près « Quand j'ai dit que je voulais combattre, je pensais à un combat un peu moins _conventionnel _»

« Hn ? »

« Alors comme ça tu veux me … _frapper_ ? »

Il manqua de s'évanouir, tentant de se reprendre.

Ba ça ne servirait à rien. De toute façon il allait finir sur le dos d'une manière ou d'une autre.

…

**Chapitre 11 : Du couché au lever du soleil**.

…

Et pour tous les petits ninjas travailleurs de Konoha, la nuit se transforma en jour, rosissant le ciel.

Shikamaru s'arrêta et se laisser tomber contre la porte de Konoha. Son visage était rouge, de la sueur coulait de son front et quelques mèches s'échappait de sa coiffure. Il respirait bruyamment.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? ».

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent quand il se tourna vers la source de la voix.

« Choji ? »

Choji piochait dans un énorme saladier de popcorn.

…

Une certaine Kunoichi aux cheveux roses arpentait la rue, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

« J'ai… faim… » murmura-t-elle, cherchant du regard un endroit où manger.

Soudain, elle aperçut Ino. « Oh merde … » se dit-elle, essayant désespérément de se cacher le visage derrière la main.

Elle échoua misérablement.

« Ooooooh Sakura ! » cria Ino, l'ayant remarqué « Viens iciiiiiiii ! »

Ino sourit quand elle vit Sakura flancher.

Sakura la rejoint lentement, très lentement, à contrecoeur, mais finit par prendre place à côté d'elle.

La bouche de Sakura trembla. Ino lui tapota l'épaule, d'humeur joueuse « Dit moi tout à propos de Sasuke ! » sourit-elle sournoisement.

Sakura grinça des dents.

…

(Souvenir de la nuit précédente)

Sakura couina d'excitation tandis qu'elle toquait à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Et toquait, toquait, toquait …

« SASUKE ! » chantonna t-elle.

Celle qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière la porte, se torturant l'esprit.

« Ouvrir ? Ne pas ouvrir ? » se demandait-il « Ouvrir ? Ne pas ouvrir ? »

« Non » il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux « Je dois être un homme »

Il ouvrit si brusquement qu'elle lui tomba dans les bras.

Sakura rougit et le regarda dans les yeux. Sasuke la repoussa.

« S-salut Sasuke… » sourit -elle timidement.

« Hmp… » grogna-t-il, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Oh Sasukeeeeee ! » soupira-t-elle, prenant place à côté de lui.

Il tiqua, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

Soudain la rose le prit dans ses bras « Je te veux … si fort »

Sasuke déglutit, mais répondit bravement à l'étreinte, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux « Il y a… une question que j'aimerais te poser »

Sakura retint son souffle, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'espoir.

« …Est-ce que c'est ta couleur naturelle ? »

« Hein ? » Elle serait tombée du lit s'il ne l'avait pas retenue.

Ses yeux la fixèrent intensément. Sakura réfléchit rapidement, se demandant qu'elle était la bonne réponse à donner. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait entendre au juste ?

« Heu .. Non ? » Mentit-elle « Je les ait teint ? »

Sasuke soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber avec elle sur le lit.

« Ca y est ! » songea Sakura, se serrant contre lui, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

…

…

« Et ? » demanda Ino

« J'ai attendu « soupira Sakura « Attendu, attendu et attendu encore… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » cria presque Ino.

Sakura baissa les yeux « Je me suis endormie »

Ino renifla, tordant sa bouche en se retenant de rire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, des veines explosant sur son front.

« Et qu'as-t-il fait après que tu te sois endormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sakura grogna mais répondit « Il était encore là le lendemain, j'en déduis qu'il s'est aussi endormi… »

Ino ricana « Et bien on peut maintenant dire que tu as « couché » avec Sasuke » répondit-elle, dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

…

Tsunade n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Shizune pour savoir ce qui c'était passé sur son bureau. Elle remarqua simplement une trainée blanche au milieu de ses papiers.

Shizune vira au rouge alors que Tsunade lui lançait un regard noir.

« Maintenant, je vais écrire d'autres lettres » dit-elle, ramassant un tas de feuilles blanches.

L'Hokage mis fin à la gêne de son assistante en lui faisant savoir de la main qu'elle pouvait partir.

Shizune courût presque jusqu'à la porte.

Tsunade gloussa légèrement en la regardant partir. Mais elle retourna vite à ses papiers.

« Voyons … »

« Cher Shino, tu es un bon ninja et j'adore tes lunettes. Tu as toujours été un bon camarade. Que dirais-tu d'un diner chez toi ce soir ? Amicalement »

…

« Cher Lee, tu es un jeune ninja exemplaire. Si tu es d'accord, rejoint moi chez moi ce soir et montre moi le genre d'homme que tu es »

…

Cher Shikamaru. Tu as un super cul ! Je viendrais te voir ce soir, chez toi. A tout à l'heure ! »

« Cher Sakura. Tu es le plus joli des lotus. Aucune fleur ne t'est comparable. Tes cheveux sont aussi roses que mon cœur, qui bat pour toi. Je t'écrirais plus de poèmes quand on se rencontrera. Ce soir ? Chez toi ? A bientôt ! »

…

« Cher Ino, tu es une superbe ninja. Viens chez moi ce soir. Mais ne le dit à personne. »

…

« Cher Tenten. Tu me fais penser à une princesse. Tu me rejoindrais dans ma chambre ce soir, si tu ne trouves pas ça trop glauque ? »

…

« Cher Hiniata. La façon dont tu respires me coupe le souffle. Tu es la quintessence de la femme. Viens manger chez moi ce soir. »

Tsunade se réjouit en plaçant les lettres dans les enveloppes. Elle finit en aspergeant le tas de son nouveau parfum « La pièce de résistance shinobi ». Tsunade embrassa les enveloppes. « C'est encore plus sexy maintenant »

Naruto marchait tranquillement quand il croisa Sasuke et son regard « tête dans le cul », les mains enfoncés dans les poches.

« Hey Sasuke ! » l'interpella Naruto.

« Hn… » soupira-t-il.

« Alors, qu'as-tu décidé à propos de Sakura ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement, espérant tout entendre sauf…

« J'ai dormi avec elle ». Sasuke continua son chemin, l'air sombre, laissant un Naruto bouche bée et désemparé.


	12. Chapter 12 deuxième round

Tsunade venaient juste de finir d'entasser les paquets de lettres prêtent à être envoyé dans l'après-midi quand quelqu'un toqua.

« Entrez ! »

« Hokage sama ! » s'exclama Gai, apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Gai » sourit -elle « Prend une chaise, et voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi »

Gai sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit.

Tsunade attrapa l'un de ses énormes livres médicaux « Attends une minute, pendant que je cherche un jutsu permettant de soigner les coups de soleil »

…

**Chapitre 12 : Réunions**

…

Lee était tranquillement en train de lire quand il entendit un bruit à sa porte.

« Oh ! » dit-il en l'ouvrant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il commença à sourire largement « J'ai une lettre ! »

…

« J'ai encore une lettre ? » murmura Hiniata en l'ouvrant.

« Oh … » dit-elle d'un air penaud « C'est…soudain… »

Elle sourit faiblement : « Shino … »

…

Sasuke ouvrit la lettre.

« Oh merde ! »

…

Ino ouvrit la sienne

« Oh Oui ! »

…

« Hmmm » fredonna Tenten, souriant sournoisement

Son esprit forma une idée.

« Si Ino arrive à prétendre que Shikamaru est Sasuke … héhéhé ! »

…

Sakura blanchit devant sa lettre « Lee ? »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort après la nuit dernière »

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Jiraya essayait de se faufiler derrière la porte du bureau du Hokage. Il avait suivi Gai pour vérifier si Tsunade ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour lui après avoir guéri le coup de soleil de Gai.

Il se plaquât contre la porte et écouta. Il pouvait juste entendre quelques voix de l'autre côté.

« Je suis désolé Gai, je ne connais aucun jutsu qui puisse guérir _entièrement_ ton coup de soleil… »

Jiraya entendit quelques plaintes avant qu'elle ne reprenne

« Mais j'ai une autre idée »

Jiraya cilla en entendant des murmures. Il y eut quelques bruits. Puis le silence. Il leva un sourcil.

« Oh, ta peau est si rugeuse ! »

Bouche-bée, Jiraya écarquillât les yeux « Non… ! » criât-il intérieurement.

« Et la tienne est si douce… »

Jiraya tiqua de désespoir « Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire CA ! »

Il déglutit, se collant encore plus contre la porte, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le déséquilibrant

Tsunade cligna des yeux en le voyant

Il regardât Gai, debout devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jiraya l'observa et pâlit « Il a … du MAQUILLAGE ? »

…

Lee décida de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans la forêt. Il devait se préparer pour ce soir. Son poème était déjà près mais il voulait offrir des fleurs à Sakura.

Il marchait depuis un moment quand il vit une petite fleur. Puis une autre un peu plus loin. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, il se retrouva dans une clairière magnifique, tellement couverte de fleurs que l'herbe n'arrivait plus à percer. Alors qu'il s'avançait, sortant du couvert des arbres, il remarqua une personne dans la clairière.

« Elle ne doit pas être plus vieille que moi » pensa-t-il, regardant la grande fille aux cheveux roux qui lui tournait le dos.

Il fit encore quelques pas, puis marcha sur une brindille qui se rompit bruyamment. La personne se retourna. Elle portait un masque d'ANBU.

Lee déglutit, mais pas à cause de l'ANBU. En effet, une autre personne était assise entre ses jambes.

« G-Gaara ! »

Interrompu alors qu'il cueillait une fleur, celui-ci prit un air surpris. Mais cela n'égalait en aucun cas l'expression de surprise qu'arborait Lee, qui venait de voir le terrifiant Gaara du Desert assis dans une mer de verdure, cueillant tranquillement des fleurs.

Prudemment, Lee s'avança un peu plus. Le vent se leva, faisant tourbillonner des pétales.

L'ANBU au masque de raton-laveur regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Gaara. Celui observait l'approche prudente de Lee, ses mouvements exagérément lents pour l'approcher. Lee n'avaient pas oublier les blessures que lui avait infligé Gaara lors de l'examen chunin, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

Lee s'arrêta à quelques pas du couple. Les yeux de Gaara n'était pas aussi déplaisant que d'habitude.

Il cilla.

Gaara se leva lentement, causant la chute des fleurs qu'il avait ramassées.

L'ANBU regarda alors Gaara ramasser des fleurs pour Lee. Celui-ci ne put que regarder aussi.

Puis il se tint devant Lee, indiffèrent et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Lee prit les fleurs qu'il lui tendait. Alors, Gaara retourna vers l'ANBU, reprenant sa cueillette.

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas tout compris, Lee fût ravi de ses fleurs. Il s'assit avec Gaara et l'ANBU, et ils

cueillirent des fleurs tous ensemble.

…

…

Plus tard cette nuit là

…

…

Hiniata arbora un sourire amical quand Shino lui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle, voyant ce qui se cachait derrière Shino.

Une table avec deux chaises était dressé au centre de la pièce. Des bougies allumées brillaient sur ladite table.

Shino la salua d'une courbette, et l'amena à la table. Elle prit place et il s'en fût dans la cuisine pour apporter le dîner. Les yeux d'Hiniata s'allumèrent devant l'imagination qu'il avait déployée. Alors qu'elle réajustait sa position, elle remarqua plusieurs petits points noir sur la table.

« Oh ? » Elle rapprocha son visage pour voir.

Hiniata vit plusieurs insectes déplacer son verre d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Elle cilla quand elle en vit des dizaines s'échiner à mettre les plats au bon endroit. Et plusieurs autres qui lui apportait des baguettes.

Elle glapit quand elle en vit une mourir sous le coup, après avoir désespérément essayé d'ajuster la nappe.

…

Sakura ouvrit à Lee, se tenant sur le pas de sa porte, une gerbe de fleurs dans les bras.

Lee avait un sourire éclatant « C'est pour toi ! »

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent, et un sourire naquit sur son visage « M-Merci ! »

Lee sourit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Alors… » Commença Sakura.

« Est-ce-que-je-peux-te-lire-un-poème ? » débita Lee rapidement « Ca-m'a-prit-deux-jours-de-le-composé »

Sakura cligna des yeux sous la surprise, puis hocha la tête.

Lee resta silencieux quelques minutes, avant d'entamer sa lecture, ponctuant le texte de mouvements de bras.

« Les roses sont roses…. »

« Les violettes sont violettes… »

« Mon costume est vert… »

« Et tes yeux le sont également ! »

Lee sourit, ses dents brillèrent, et il prit la pose, deux pouces en l'air, à la façon de Gai.

Sakura leva un sourcil, rit nerveusement et pensa en elle-même « Ca lui a pris deux jours d'écrire CA ? »

..

Le dîner d'Hiniata et Shino se passait très bien, si on omettait le fait qu'ils étaient complètement silencieux.

Hiniata était déjà muette, mais Shino l'était plus encore.

Elle essaya de lancer la conversation « Heu…Shino ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vraiment pesant. Peut-on parler de quelque chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

«… » Hiniata réfléchit à un sujet.

Shino réajusta ses lunettes et attendit. Comme le silence s'éternisait, il lançât :

« J'aime les insectes »

« Oh ! » commença Hiniata « J'aime les coccinelles, les papillons, les jolies petites chenilles et … »

…

Sasuke se leva de son lit, attendant l'arrivée d'Ino. Il repensa à sa soirée avec Sakura. Il avait attendu, pétrifié, qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il pensait qu'elle se serait jeter sur lui où quelque chose dans le genre. Autrement, il lui restait encore des doutes sur sa véritable couleur de cheveux.

« Ino peut-être encore plus vicieuse que Sakura » soupira-t-il « Mais au moins, elle n'a pas les cheveux roses »

Toque…toque…

« Et merde … »

Sasuke allât ouvrir, trouvant une Ino souriante qui entra dans la pièce d'une pirouette.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la saluer, elle le coupa.

« Faisons le vite » lui lança-t-elle « Je t'aime, tu es sexy et je veux porter tes enfants »

Elle secoua la tête, séductrice, et lui sourit.

Sasuke perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs.

« Allez ! » dit-elle, s'allongeant sur le lit et l'invitant à venir.

Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, observant chaque mouvements de la blonde.

« Prend moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Sasuke fit l'erreur de s'avancer vers le bord du lit pour lui parler.

« Heu… » commença-t-il lentement, de la sueur coulant le long de son front « J'aimerais te dire que tu pourras porter mes enfants plus tard mais … pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt … pour CA ! »

Sasuke sourit nerveusement.

Ino battit des cils. Elle commençait à se contracter.

« Uh… » gémit-elle de frustration, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté et de lui lancer un regard en coin.

Sasuke ne put que la regarder quand elle commença à faire des mouvements avec ses mains.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_! La possession du corps ! »

…

Tenten entra dans le chambre de Shikamaru, le trouvant debout.

« Salut Shikamaru ! »

« Hn… »

Tenten s'avança vers lui et le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

Tenten cilla « Ça va être dur de faire comme si tu étais Neji … si seulement tu avais les cheveux longs…»

Shikamaru cilla.

« Est-ce que je peux te détacher les cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« Uh… » repondit-il inquiet « Si tu veux… »

Tenten défit ses cheveux … pour le voir arborer une coupe afro.

Ils ne voulaient pas tomber, et restèrent comme ça. Shikamaru marmonna quelque chose.

« Hm… » constata Tenten, essayant de trouver un moyen de faire ressembler ses cheveux à ceux de Neji « Je sais ! Prenons une douche ensemble ! »

…


	13. Chapter 13 Perdu et retrouvé

Alors que tous les ninjas de Konoha prenaient du bon temps, Naruto et Kiba passaient la nuit chez Neji.

« Hu ! » grogna Naruto, luttant contre les cheveux de Neji. Kiba était assis à ses côtés.

« Rappel moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » demanda Kibe, se débâtant avec une tresse récalcitrante.

« Parce que je vous l'ai demandé » répondit-il.

« Tu nous a aussi dit que tu nous offrirais des ramens après » reprit Naruto, jovial « Tu se souviens ? »

Neji grogna tandis qu'il continuait de démêler ses cheveux. Même Akamaru s'y était mis, même si en réalité, il se contentait de mâchouiller les cheveux du Hyuuga. Mais ça, Kiba ne lui dirait pas. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Neji avait fait à Hiniata lors de l'examen chunin, et encore moins le fait que sa sœur Hana se trouvait en tête de la liste de celui-ci. Si seulement Kiba savait ce que sa sœur faisait en ce moment …

Soudain un coup résonna sur la porte, et Choji entra.

« Hey Choji ! » l'appela Naruto « Viens nous aider à redonner une chevelure d'homme à Neji ! »

Neji tiqua.

« Alors Choji » lança Kiba « Ou étais –tu ? »

« Oh » répondit nonchalemment Choji « Je regardais par la fenêtre d'une salle de bain »

…

**Chapitre 13 : Perdu et retrouvé**

…

« Hahaha ! » ria la voix d'Ino, sortant de la bouche de Sasuke

L'esprit de Sasuke vacilla « Je ne peux pas bouger mon corps ! »

« Oh Sasuke … » murmura la voix d'Ino, tournant le corps de Sasuke vers son propre corps, étendu sur le lit « Si seulement tu n'avais pas tant de difficultés à mettre ton point A dans mon point B, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire à ta place »

« QUOI ? » cria l'esprit de Sasuke « Elle n'oserait tout de même pas ! »

Ino éclata d'un rire sauvage, alors qu'elle déplaçait les mains de Sasuke vers elle.

Sasuke ne pût que regarder Ino ouvrir sa braguette, et baisser son pantalon.

« Ah ! » cria soudain Ino « Prends ça Sakura ! Je vais obtenir quelque chose que tu n'as pas été capable d'avoir ! »

« ARRETE ! »

« Oh Sasuke » Ino était contrariée « Cesse de te plaindre, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus »

« En fait » ajouta-elle, regardant son corps « Ça va même être plutôt _**dur**_ … »

« . ! »

Ino dégagea ses jambes « TRES dur…. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Sasuke, faisant a Ino saisir sa propre tête.

« Ow ! » cria t-elle depuis la bouche de Sasuke, sentant la marque maudite s'enflammer.

Elle fût exclut. Sasuke retomba, se sentant de nouveau maitre de son corps.

Sasuke prit peur en voyant le corps d'Ino remuer sur son lit.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'il remontait son pantalon et se jetait par sa fenêtre. Il courût de toits en toits, le plus loin possible d'Ino et de son jutsu diabolique.

« Uh… » Grogna Ino, tentant de se relever « Je l'avais _presque_ ! »

Elle s'arrêta, en pleine réflexion.

« Ou je devrais plutôt dire qu'IL a failli m'avoir ? »

Ino cilla.

« Ou devrais-je dire que J'AI failli m'avoir ? »

…

Sasuke s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, debout sur un toit.

« Où est le plaisir dans le fait de faire des bébés ? » Haleta-t-il « Ou suis-je le seul à penser ça ? »

Sasuke sortit quelque chose de sa poche « Ça ne peut plus durer. »

Il déplia le morceau de paier blanc et commança à écrire.

« Cher Orochimaru : S'il vous plait, venez me sortir de là ! C'est horrible. Ils ont annulés toutes les missions. Le but de tout le monde ici est de coucher ensemble. Je ne deviendrais jamais assez fort pour tuer Itachi dans ces conditions ! J'ai besoin d'ENTRAINEMENT ! J'ai besoin de MISSIONS ! Sincèrement votre. Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Satisfait de sa lettre, Sasuke repartit furtivement en direction de la volière ou l'on gardait les oiseaux voyageurs chargés du courrier.

Il donna la lettre à l'un deux, lui demandant de se rendre chez Orochimaru. Rapidement, l'oiseau fût loin. Seulement, un détail auquel n'avait pas penser Sasuke posait problème : L'oiseau n'avait aucune idée de l'adresse d'Orochimaru.

…

Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il ne savait probablement pas quel jour non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il faisait jour.

Asuma et Kurenai marchait main dans la main, à la recherche d'une place où s'asseoir, quand ils remarquèrent un certain jounin, le visage contre une table, affichant une expression complètement-en-dehors-du-coup encore plus prononcée que d'habitude.

« Hey Kakashi ! » l'interpella Asuma, prenant place tandis que Kurenai commandait de quoi boire.

Kakashi tenta de les regarder, gardant sa tête sur la table. Ses bras ballaient.

« Hn… » Kakashi tenta de répondre d'une faible voix.

Asuma cilla, remarquant enfin l'état lamentable de son ami.

« Pourquoi … es-tu pied nu ? » demanda Asuma, inquiet, regardant sous la table.

Kakashi cilla.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler … » dit-il d'une petite voix « Je n'ai pas dormi depuis quatre jours… »

Kurenai et Asuma lui lançèrent un regard consterné. « Tu devrais peut-être aller au lit ? »

« J'étais dans un lit durant tout ce temps … »

Asuma cilla.

« Oh… »

« … »

« OoOoOooo ! » reprit-il soudain, comprenant ce que ça impliquait.

Kurenai ouvrit une bouche énorme « Whoa ! »

« Oui… » acquiesça Kakashi.

« Hu ! » s'étrangla Asuma, sentant les mains de Kurenai sur un endroit où elles ne devraient pas se trouver compte tenu qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.

« Non, pas maintenant ! » murmura-t-il rapidement, retirant ses mains de ses cuisses.

Kurenai lui répondit en l'entourant de ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Peut-être qu'on pourrait aussi disparaitre pendant quatre jours et …. »

THOMP !

Les jounins attablés regardèrent, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça pour Kakashi, pour voir un petit livre orange renversé devant le visage du ninja copieur.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient …. » dit une Anko grimaçante, les mains sur les hanches. « C'est une chance qu'Iruka l'ait ramassé avant de nous rejoindre dans notre petite … sauterie. »

Kakashi trembla légèrement.

Anko le reprit et le balança encore un peu plus près du visage de Kakashi « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois, quand, ensemble, nous avons essayé les chapitres 15 à 30 ? »

« .. »

« Dans tous les cas, si tu trouves Iruka… » Elle se retourna, laissant retomber sa main « …On se voit plus tard ! »

Kakashi sua.

« Hein ? » demanda Asuma, alors qu'Anko disparaissait.

« … »

« Que… s'est-il passé entre Anko, Iruka et toi ? » demanda une Kurenai curieuse.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Alors qu'Asuma et Kurenai ouvraient la bouche pour protester, Kakashi les coupa.

« Dites-vous juste qu'Iruka a eu de la chance … Il a réussi à s'échapper après la première nuit »

Asuma grimaça, son imagination l'emportant. « Si Iruka a pu s'échapper, pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi ? »

« Ca … » Kakashi cilla au souvenir des caresses des ANBU « c'est une autre histoire. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que j'étais déjà fatigué alors qu'Iruka lui …. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Asuma

Kakashi ria doucement « Il a utilisé sa technique de substitution si rapidement q'Anko a mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle chevauchait une bûche ! »

Asuma recracha toute sa boisson à la tête de Kakashi.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur la table.

« Je savais que j'avais besoin d'une douche … » assura-t-il « Mais pas dans ce genre-là ! »

Asuma se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Kakashi » demanda Kurenai « Pourquoi es-tu dans ce restaurant plutôt que chez toi à te reposer ? »

« J'avais faim » répondit-il « Ca fait des jours que je n'ai pas mangé »

Asuma et Kurenai regardèrent le ninja copieur avec compassion.

Un instant plus tard, une certaine personne incita Kakashi à se lever, prendre rapidement son libre orange, et finalement se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui faire une bonne sieste.

« Au revoir Kakashi ! » lança le couple.

« Bonjour, jeunes jounins de Konoha ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent vers Gai.

Mais, ce ne furent pas les seuls à remarquer le nouveau venu.

« GAI ! » hurla Anko depuis l'autre bout du restaurant.

…

Deux figures sombres s'avançaient dans un lieu désert, quand soudain un oiseau se posa dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques nourritures.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, observant l'oiseau. Un message était accroché à sa patte.

Un estomac grogna.

L'un des hommes demanda « Je peux le manger ? »

« … »

« Je peux le manger ? »

« Non. »

« Mais je veux le manger ! »

« Non. »

« J'ai faim ! »

« … »

S'il te plait … je peux le manger ? »

« Non. » L'une des formes avança, récupérant le message sur l'oiseau.

Parcourant le message, il reposa l'oiseau.

« Hum… » songea-t-il, après lecture.

L'autre cilla.

Soudain, celui qui avait lu le message partit dans la direction opposé à celle qu'il suivait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On vient de loin ! Pourquoi tu fais demi-tour ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Itachi ? »

Itachi continua à marcher.

Kisame cilla en voyant l'oiseau et le message au sol

« Je peux le manger maintenant ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » Kisame grimaça en attrapant l'oiseau parle cou, le gobant tout cru comme le requin qu'il était.

« Mmm ! » se réjouit Kisame, sentant l'oiseau descendre le long de sa gorge. Il rejoint Itachi.

« Ou vas-t-on ? » demanda-t-il à son équipier.

« Konoha. »

…

Kakashia soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber dans ses oreillers. Il aller enfin pouvoir dormir longtemps, TRES longtemps.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit quelque chose titiller son orteil. Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, pour voir une ANBU, tenant fermement sa cheville.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La fenêtre était à la fois très proche et très loin.

L'ANBU à ses pieds sortit soudain une paire de chaussures qui lui semblaient familières.

« Elles voulaient juste retourner à leur propriétaire …» dit l'ANBU, bougeant la tête.

Alors que Kakashi était sur le point de soupirer de soulagement, elle le tira à moitié hors du lit.

Il lui lançât un regard interrogatif.

« …entre autres choses » dit-elle d'un ton joueur, le tirant encore un peu plus hors du lui tendit q'une autre ANBU rentrait par la fenêtre et lui attrapait l'autre jambe.

« Encore ? » s'exclama un Kakashi incrédule.

Elles lui répondirent en le faisant tomber du lit, toujours plus près de la fenêtre.

« Il y a…. d'autres filles …. Qui veulent faire ta connaissance. » dirent -elle, le faisant passer par la fenêtre.

…


	14. Chapter 14 Propositions

Il ne fallût pas longtemps aux ANBU pour arriver à destination, trainant Kakashi –Qui s'était évanoui d'épuisement – derrière elles. Elles ouvrirent une porte et arrivèrent dans une large salle où les attendaient des dizaines d'autres ANBU.

« Nous l'avons eu de nouveau ! » glapit une ANBU, visiblement très heureuse.

Il y eut des gémissements d'excitation au milieu du groupe d'ANBU.

Puis elles clignèrent des yeux.

Silence. Un ange passa.

« Il a l'air… mort. »

« Mais non, mais non » dit celle qui le tenait. « Il ira très bien. »

Kakashi trembla.

« Enfin... J'espère »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elles détournèrent les yeux du jounin évanoui. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une grand ANBU rousse portant un masque de raton-laveur. Dans ses bras, Gaara, vêtu d'une couronne de fleurs.

« Oh, n'est-il pas mignon ? » crièrent-elle, laissant tomber Kakashi pour se précipiter vers Gaara.

L'ANBU au masque de raton-laveur se pétrifia.

Et finalement, Kakashi eut quelques instants de répit tandis que les ANBU câlinaient Gaara, lui disant combien il était mignon.

…

**Chapitre 14 : Propositions**

…

Tsunade était assise à son bureau quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez »

« Hey bébé ! »

L'Hokage plissa les yeux «Encore toi, Jiraya ? » dit-elle, ennuyée.

Jiraya sourit avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de son bureau.

« Je te défi à un concours de boisson ! » énonça-t-il d'un air dramatique.

Tsunade leva un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Je parie que je peux boire plus que toi ! » dit Jiraya.

Tsunade lui lançât un regard sceptique. « Tu n'as pas d'argent. Tu n'as pas de quoi t'acheter le moindre liquide »

« Mais c'est toi qui paiera bien sûr ! » dit-il, sûr de lui.

Tsunade rit « Tu voudrais que je paie pour que tu te saoul ? »

« Non, non écoute ! » Jiraya se pencha sur son bureau « Tu aimes parier n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade roula des yeux.

« Que dit-tu de ça » il continua « Si je gagne le concours, tu devras coucher avec moi, mais si tu gagnes, alors je devrais coucher avec toi… »

Tsunade regarda Jiraya et cligna des yeux.

« Non. »

…

Après son « combat » avec Shikamaru, Temari n'avait rien fait d'autre que chercher ses frères. Elle était loin de se douter que la maison de la sœur de Kiba et un lit couvert de fleurs étaient en tête de liste.

En ce moment, elle était donc assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

Soudain, elle aperçut Kankuro. Il marchait aux côtés d'une femme.

« Kankuro ! » cria-t-elle « Où était tu ? Nous devons toujours faire notre rapport au Hokage ! »

« Hum désolé… » grimaçat Kankuro. « J'étais occupé » dit-il. Se tournant vers Hana il ajouta « Tu peux y aller toi-même ? »

« J'y aie déjà été » répondit Temari « Mais l'Hokage n'était pas là. Son assistante m'a demandé ou vous étiez. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous retrouver avant d'y retourner. »

Kankuro cilla.

La sœur de Kiba lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, Temari « s'excusa-t-il auprès de sa sœur.

Temari le regarda comme si elle était prête à sortir son éventail-et c'était le cas- jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre marchant au milieu de la rue.

« G-Gaara ? »

Gaara descendait la rue, une ANBU de chaque côté. Les deux femmes portaient des masques de raton-laveurs, l'un aux marques rouges, l'autre aux marques bleues. Apparemment, il s'était fait de nouvelles amies.

Temari cilla.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ! » s'exclama Kankuro.

…

Pendant ce temps …

« Je le tenais presque ! » gémit Ino de frustration.

« Bien sur … » répondit Sakura, sarcastique, marchant à ses côtés.

A ce moment-là, la Sakura intérieure faisait la fête, se réjouissant de l'échec d'Ino « Prends ça dans les dents Ino ! Sasuke est toujours à MOI ! »

Juste avant qu'Ino ne pousse une nouvelle plainte, elle aperçût Shikamaru.

« Heu ? » dit Ino, remarquant son coéquipier « Attends une minute… »

Ino laissa tomber Sakura, courant vers Shikamaru tandis qu'une ampoule allumé s'éclairait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hey Shikamaru ! » chantonna-t-elle, séductrice.

« Hn ? » fit Shikamaru « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?3

« Est-ce que…. » Ino battit des cils « … tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

…

Shikamaru cilla.

« Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ? »

« Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est l'immobiliser quelques instants avec ton ombre ! »

« C'est glauque… » Répondit Shikamaru « Et puis je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec lui ! »

« S'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle de son air le plus convaincant.

Elle cilla en le voyant partir.

« Je pourrais peut-être te caresser un peu plus ? »

…

Sakura ce demandant vaguement ce que pouvait se dire Shikamaru et Ino tout en continuant son chemin.

« Hey Sakura ! » Elle se retourna pour voir Lee courir vers elle, un bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Rougissant, Lee lui tendit le bouquet ainsi que plusieurs feuilles, puis repartit en courant.

La ninja aux cheveux roses cligna des yeux « Lee ? »

Elle regarda ce qui lui avait donné. Les fleurs étaient sublimes. Les feuilles étaient…

Sakura parcouru la première feuille « Un autre poème ? »

« Lotus fleurissant entre toutes les fleurs,

Sakura, tes cheveux sont magnifiques »

Un Haiku de Lee.

La bouche de Sakura trembla.

…

Plus tard, Sakura rencontra Shino, Hiniata et Kiba. Shino paraissait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Remarque, Shino était _toujours_ profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

En réalité, Shino repensait à son diner avec Hiniata. Elle l'avait embrassé sur les joues en le quittant.

Hiniata paraissait perdu aussi, quoique Sakura remarqua que ses yeux suivait quelque chose. C'était un certain ninja blond qui arrivait là. Il marchait, regardant le sol à ses pieds.

« Na-Naruto ? » couina Hiniata quand il passa près d'elle.

« Hu ? » fit Naruto, cherchant qui l'avait appelé.

Mais …

« Whaaaa ! »

Quand il vit Sakura, il commença à brailler en s'enfuyant « J'espère que vos enfants auront les cheveux ROSES ! »

Oui, Naruto avait compris autre chose quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait _dormi_ avec Sakura.

Sakura, Kiba et Hiniata cillèrent : « C'est quoi son problème ? »

…

Finalement, Temari n'ayant pas pu récupérer ses frères, elle retourna seule au bureau du Hokage, encore.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du bureau, elle capta la fin d'une conversation :

« Tu vois, si j'étais infertile, je prendrais ça comme excuse pour coucher encore plus ! »

« Oh Jiraya, tu n'as jamais couché … »

« Tu veux voir ? »

« Est-ce que je vous interrompt ? » demanda Temari.

Jiraya cilla.

« Non » répondit Tsunade, souriante. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je viens juste faire mon rapport » dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que tu veux des détails sur ta mission ? » dit Tsunade.

Temari prit place en face du Hokage.

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Tsunade, prenant trois papiers sur son bureau et lui tendant « Vous pouvez me remplir ça toi et tes frères ? »

La blonde ninja du sable leva un sourcil, parcourant le papier « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« C'est … » dit sournoisement Tsunade « …Une sorte d'enquête. »

…

Deux jours plus tard, Tsunade écrivit de nouvelles lettres. C'était l'heure du troisième round.

« Hokage-sama ? » commença Shizune « Si vous faites encore ça, vous ne pensez pas que les shinobis vont commencer à se douter de quelque chose ? »

Tsunade regarda Shizune.

« Ils ne réfléchissent pas autant. Et puis j'ai utilisé des parfums différent à chaque fois »

Shizune hocha la tête « Et vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait aussi envoyez des lettres de la part de personnes qui ne sont pas sur leur liste sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? »

« Hmm… » réflechit Tsunade, tapant des doigts sur le bureau « Je pense que je vais faire quelques mix »

L'Hokage sourit, commençant à écrire.

« Cher Sakura, tes cheveux me donne faim. Si tu ne trouves pas ça trop glauque, viens me voir ce soir »

« Cher Hiniata : tu es mignonne comme un jeune chiot. Viendrais-tu chez moi ce soir ? »

« Cher Ino. Tu t'appelles bien Ino ? J'espère que je l'ai bien écrit… »

« Cher Tenten. Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Peux-tu me donner quelques conseils ? Chez moi, ce soir ? »

…

Ca ne prit que deux jours à Itachi et Kisame pour atteindre Konoha.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas dans le village qu'une ANBU le kidnappa.

Kisame ne put que rester planter là à cligner des yeux.

Il y eu un long silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kisame retrouva Itachi le cul par terre, l'ANBU s'enfuyant, de la sueur coulant de son front « Oh merde, j'ai cru que c'était une femme ! »

Et ainsi, le seul ANBU mâle ayant tenté de suivre l'exemple de ses comparses féminines fut aussi le dernier.

C'était trop risqué. La moitié du temps, les femmes aux cheveux long se trouvait être des hommes.

…

Itachi cilla.

« Itachi ? » demanda Kisame, avant que celui-ci ne se relève et ne s'éloigne le plus vite possible du village.

« Itachi ? » Kisame cilla, voyant son compère passer les portes.

Soudain, Choji s'apprêta à passer à son tour.

Kisame regarda le genin.

Choji se retourna.

Il écarquilla les yeux et pointa le doigt vers Kisame.

« SUSHI ! » cria-t-il, se mettant à la poursuite de Kisame.

Kisame se mit à suer, courant derrière Itachi à son tour.

Il était si choqué qu'il laissa tomber son épée sur la route.

« Awe… » soupira Choji, voyant son diner disparaitre au détour d'un chemin.


	15. Chapter 15 Attrape moi

Une fois encore, Tsunade avait fini une pile de lettre qu'elle demanda à Shizune d'expédier. Plusieurs ninja allaient de nouveau retrouver des armes sur leur porte ce soir, auquel seraient accroché des enveloppes parfumées.

Sakura venait d'arriver chez Ino quand cette dernière trouva une nouvelle lettre.

Ino eut une drôle d'expression en lisant la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Hm ? » questionna Sakura du regard, curieuse.

« Pourquoi diable ais-je reçu une lettre de ce stupide blond ? » Lança Ino, incrédule.

« Mais regardez qui parle ! » se moqua Sakura, montrant ses cheveux.

Une veine explosa sur le front d'Ino alors qu'elle aboyait « Je parle de Naruto ! »

Sakura leva un sourcil, surprise qu'il puisse envoyer une lettre à Ino.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

Ino bégaya « Il veut que je le rejoigne au restaurant de ramen ! ».

« Hey ! » lança Sakura, joueuse « Je suppose que tu as besoin de quelqu'un puisque Sasuke est à moi ! »

« Rêve, Sakura ! » brailla Ino, repliant la lettre.

Sakura fit son plus beau sourire à Ino, avant qu'une pensée ne lui vienne :

« Alors… tu vas y aller ? »

« Et bien… » Ino haussa les épaules « Il faudra bien que je mange, de toutes façons… »

…

Chapitre 15 : Attrape-moi

…

Jiraya longeait les rues, les mains dans les poches. L'expression qu'il affichait était un mélange de dégout et de déception. Le pervers aux cheveux blancs avait brièvement levé les yeux vers les toits, se demandant pourquoi il y avait de moins en moins d'attaque d'ANBU ses derniers temps.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de sa droite. Il se retourna vers un Naruto assis par terre, reniflant bruyamment. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable, encore plus que lui.

« Oy ! » dit Jiraya, s'avançant vers lui « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Snif… snif….snif….

« L-la fille que j'aime… » chouina Naruto « Elle va avoir des bébés avec un autre mec…. »

« Ah. » Jiraya secoua la tête « Ça ne m'étonne pas »

Naruto cilla. Jiraya regardait au loin. « Quoi ? »

« Hn ? » fit Jiraya, se retournant vers lui.

« Enfin… » continua Naruto « J'ai reçu une lettre de cette autre fille m'invitant à manger des ramens, mais je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous, je ne sais pas quoi faire et … »

« Tu t'es adressé à la bonne personne ! » fit Jiraya d'un air dramatique, prenant la pose « Avec mes conseils, tu es sur de chopper ! »

« Chopper quoi ? » dit innocemment Naruto.

« Heu… » Jiraya sua, arrêtant de poser.

« … »

« Oh ! » s'exclama le pervers, fouillant dans son sac « Je peux te prêter mon livre ! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent « Oh non non non ! » Il secoua les mains « Je ne veux pas de votre livre de sale pervers ! »

« Non, non… » Jiraya posa une main rassurante sur Naruto « Pas celui-là ! Je te parle de mon livre de phrases d'accroches ! »

Jiraya sourit en déposant un petit livret noir entre les mains curieuses de Naruto.

« Phrases de quoi ? » demanda Naruto, regardant le livre, sceptique.

Jiraya se frappa la tête de ses mains « Tu n'y connais vraiment rien … ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien » dit rapidement Jiraya « Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il te suffit de dire quelques-unes de ces phrases à la fille en question »

« Vraiment ? » s'illumina Naruto, plein d'espoir.

« Ou-oui… » Sourit Jiraya, se grattant la tête.

« WOW MERCI ! » s'écriât Naruto, tandis que Jiraya était sur le point de partir.

« Vous avez reçu beaucoup de lettres de la part de filles hein ? » dit Naruto en se levant.

Jiraya sourit « Des centaines, non, des milliers ! »

Oui. Dans ses rêves.

…

La nuit venue, tout recommença.

Hiniata faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, se triturant les doigts. Elle se demandait quand Kiba allait arriver. Elle sourit en repensant à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. C'était vraiment mignon de sa part.

Elle couina nerveusement, entendant toquer.

Elle ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer son camarade, Akamaru perché sur sa tête, comme d'habitude.

Kiba sourit tandis qu'Akamaru la saluait d'un aboiement.

« S-Salut » dit timidement Hiniata.

« Hey Hiniata » répondit Kiba.

Alors qu'il s'avançait Hiniata demanda « T-tu peux enlever ta capuche ? »

Kiba cilla à cette question déconcertante. Il rougit

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum… » le visage de la jeune fille vira au rouge « Parce que j'aime tes cheveux ? »

« Vraiment ? » sourit Kiba, enlevant lentement sa capuche, puis son manteau.

Hiniata hocha la tête en regardant ses cheveux ébouriffés –cheveux qui lui rappelaient tellement Naruto-

…

Ailleurs, Naruto et Ino se regardaient en chien de faïence devant leurs bols de ramens.

Ino tapait du pied, regardant ailleurs d'un air désintéressé, alors que Naruto tentait de se rappeler de son nom.

Finalement, Ino en eut assez du silence.

« Dit quelque chose » lança t-elle au garçon, finissant d'engloutir une bouchée de nouilles.

« Uh… » Naruto la scruta, grimaçant, tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation.

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Hey, tes cheveux sont de la même couleurs que les miens ! » s'exclama Naruto, venant juste de le remarquer.

Ino leva les sourcils, décontenancés.

« Merci d'avoir remarqué quelque chose d'aussi … EVIDENT ! » répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Naruto sourit « De rien ! »

« Hu… » soupira Ino « rappel moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ? » Dit-elle tout haut.

Bien sûr, Naruto crut qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Et bien… » dit-il lentement « Parce que tu voulais me payer des ramens ? »

« Hein ? » s'indigna Ino « Je croyais que TU devais payer ! »

« Quoi ? » maugréa Naruto, la bouche pleine de ramen « Mais je croyais que ce serait toi ! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'elle allait partir « Non, non, non, attend ! » cria-t-il, sortant quelque chose de ses poches. Il venait de se rappeler du cadeau de Jiraya.

Ino se rassit sur sa chaise, curieuse de savoir ce qu'était ce petit livret noir que Naruto avait sorti furieusement de sa poche.

Elle cilla quand il s'arrêta à une page. Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à déchiffré les mots, suant abondamment.

« Heu… » Commença Naruto « Ça te dirais de sentir mon chakra ? »

Il sourit d'un air pennaud.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Uh » gémit Naruto, se rendant à une autre page « Que dirais-tu de déroulé mon parchemin sacré ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Ino, bougeant la tête.

Naruto feuilleta une autre poche, et sortit une réplique qui lui paraissait meilleure dans un grand sourire « Tu veux voir mon kunai ? »

« … » Ino le foudroya du regard, commençant à comprendre.

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus, sortant une autre phrase « Puis-je mettre mon kunai dans ton shuriken ? »

Ino glapit de dégout, haussant les épaules, secouées d'un rire nerveux.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'elle attrapat son livre et le balançat.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers ! » dit-elle, le balançant dans la rue.

Naruto se releva difficilement, juste à temps pour voir le poing d'Ino s'abattre sur son visage.

« Haaa ! » hurla t-il en tombant, cette fois vraiment inconscient, l'œil gonflé.

« Humpf ! » grogna Ino, s'époussetant les mains, avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Au moment où elle allait partir, une voix la rappela à l'ordre.

« Ahem. » toussota le gérant du restaurant, attendant le paiement pour le repas.

« Uh… » Ino sentit la sueur sur front. « Vous ne pouvez pas mettre sa sur son ardoise ? » dit-elle, pointant Naruto d'un doigt accusateur.

Le gérant secoua la tête, signifiant un non ferme et définitif.

« Uh ! » s'exclama Ino, fouillant les poches de Naruto pour trouver son porte-monnaie, sans succès.

Finalement, elle dû payer de sa poche leurs repas à tous les deux.

…

Sakura marchait vers la maison de Shikamaru, se remémorant la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Elle ne paraissait pas réelle. En fait, elle était carrément bizarre. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son arrivée.

« Je suppose que j'aurais la réponse dans un moment » se dit-elle, frappant à la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru lui ouvrit et la laissa passer.

« Très ….troublant… » L'accueillit-il.

Sakura leva un sourcil « TU m'a invité… »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux « Quoi ? »

« Ta lettre … » commença Sakura, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Shikamaru cilla.

« Je ne t'ai envoyé aucune lettre » dit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

« Hu ? » questionna-t-elle, s'asseyant devant lui.

« Humm… » Songea Shikamaru, liant ses mains ensemble en signe de concentration.

…

Après cinq minutes à se demander qui d'autre savaient pour les lettres, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils étaient trop occupés ou trop bêtes pour se rendre compte que c'était des fausses.

La question était : qui questionner ou remercier pour ça ?

…

« Alors… » Commença Sakura, tapant du doigt sur ses lèvres « Si les lettres sont fausses, qui les envoient ? »

« Heu… » répondit Shikamaru « Le plus probable est qu'il s'agit du Hokage. C'est elle qui a le plus d'intérêts dans cette histoire. »

« Je suppose » grimaçât la rose « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé nos listes dans ce but ? »

« Hn… » acquiesçât Shikamaru, fermant les yeux. « Ça n'as pas de sens, la façon dont elle s'y est pris. C'était très illogique de former des couples de ninjas à partir de ces listes »

Sakura posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains, écoutant Shikamaru parler .

« Ça aurait eu plus de sens de nous accouplé selon nos caractéristiques, pour rendre la futur génération plus puissante. Repeupler et renforcer Konoha étaient censé être le but de la mission. »

« Oui. » soupira Sakura, prenant conscience que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais envoyée de lettre.

« Par exemple » expliqua Shikamaru « Ça serait illogique d'unir Sasuke à Ino ou à toi, il faudra plutôt lui donner Hiniata, pour fusionner le Sharingan et le Byakugan »

A l'entente de cela, Sakura tiqua, elle se mit à trembler, des veines éclatants sur son front de rage.

« Et puis Tenten, avec sa maitrise des armes, devrait s'unir à Lee, spécialiste du Taijutsu, pour allier maitrise et rapidité »

« … » A la mention de Lee, une nuée de fleur tombante traversa l'esprit de Sakura, la calmant un peu.

« Et Ino, qui n'a pas de capacités particulière, devrait être marrier à quelqu'un comme elle. »

« Ha ! » s'écriat Sakura, n'ayant pas tout compris mais oubliant le commentaire sur Sasuke « Ino n'est pas spéciale ! »

Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'une évidence ce fasse jour dans la tête de Shikamaru en voyant la ninja rose.

« Quant à toi Sakura, qui est la kunoichi la plus intelligente, plus que la plupart des hommes d'ailleurs… tu devrais logiquement t'unir à moi, à cause de mon Q.I élevé. Il y aurait de forte chances que nos enfants soient extrêmement intelligent, en plus d'être des ninjas compétents ».

« … »

« Tu penses que je suis intelligente ? » dit Sakura, rougissant.

« Hn » Shikamaru hocha la tête.

Sakura sourit.

…

«Ça, ça fera une super phrase d'accroche ! »


	16. Chapter 16 Etre recherché

Après avoir envoyé cette lettre à Orochimaru -Du moins pensait-il l'avoir fait- Sasuke se dit que ça prendrait du temps pour ce dernier d'approcher Konoha. Du coup, il décida de rester cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à son arrivée. Après Ino et Sakura, il ne doutait pas que d'autres filles viendraient toquer à sa porte. Des mecs, c'était déjà moins probable.

Sasuke regardât la lettre, décontenancé « Pourquoi m'enverrait-elle une lettre ? »

« Attends… » L'Uchiwa relit la lettre rapidement « Elle veut juste me parler ? »

Il cligna des yeux, confus, se rasseyant sur son lit « Je suppose que je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. De toutes les kunoichis, c'est encore la moins névrosé »

« Quand même… Tenten ! » Soupira-t-il.

…

**Chapitre 16 : recherché**

…

Plus tard, quand Sasuke entendit frapper à sa porte, il fût tout d'abord paralysé par la peur, à cause du traumatisme subit entre les mains d'Ino, certainement le plus grand de l'histoire de sa vie.

« Entrez » dit-il lentement.

« Salut ! » Dit joyeusement Tenten en entrant.

« Alors… de quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda l'Uchiwa pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Oh » dit-elle gentiment en observant la pièce « Tu peux commencer si tu veux »

« Eh ? » Sasuke était sur ses gardes « Très bien… »

Tenten le regarda et sourit.

« Je croyais que tu aimais le Hyuuga » commença Sasuke.

«Oh, j'aime Neji » dit-elle « Mais Neji n'aime que lui-même »

« Uh… » Sasuke sua.

Tenten s'approcha et lui murmura dans l'oreille « Il aime énormément ses cheveux.. . »

« Hey » dit Sasuke, moins tendu « Je parie qu'il a un poster de lui accroché dans sa chambre ! »

Elle gloussa « Il en a un ! »

…

« Tu sais » dit doucement Sasuke à Tenten « C'est agréable de temps en temps de parler à une fille que ne veut pas me sauter dessus »

« Et bien… » pensa Tenten, tapotant du doigt sur ses lèvres « Si ça te pose tant de problèmes, je connais un moyen pour qu'elles te laissent tranquilles quelques années, jusqu'à être prêtes »

« Lequel ? »

Elle sourit « Tu pourrais prétendre… que tu aimes les hommes ? »

Les sourcils de Sasuke tremblèrent tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient.

…

(Rêve de Sasuke)

Sasuke sauta au-devant d'Itachi et Kisame.

Ils le regardèrent curieusement.

« J'aime les hommes ! » leur lança-t-il triomphalement, les mains sur les hanches.

« … »

Après un petit moment où ses lèvres frémirent, Itachi tomba au sol, à nouveau mort.

Sasuke cilla.

Kisame regarda Itachi avant de ses prendre la tête dans les mains en pleurant « Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ! »

« … »

Le zombi d'Itachi se leva « Attends… Tu as dit quoi ? »

( Fin du rêve)

Sasuke balança la tête violamment, tentant de chasser ces images de son esprit. Il hyper ventila de nouveau.

« Non non non ! » gémit-il « Je préfère me coltiner Ino et Sakura en même temps que d'en arriver là ! »

« …j'aimerais faire revivre mon clan maintenant » souffla-t-il.

« …Okay » continua Tenten « Alors on fait quoi ? »

Une rougeur s'alluma sur les joues de Sasuke « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire …»

Tenten sourit en sortant quelque chose.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider » dit-elle sournoisement, se rapprochant de lui.

Sasuke déglutit, la regardant.

Il la regarda sortir un objet de derrière son dos.

« Ceci ! »

L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux « Une vidéo ? »

Tenten sourit et pris la pose, deux pouces en l'air, à l'instar de son coéquipier, Lee.

« Pas juste une vidéo » reprit-elle « Une vidéo pédagogique ! »

Sasuke cilla.

« Regardes ça, et je suis sûre que ton clan renaitra très vite ! » sourit-elle, hochant la tête en quittant la maison.

Sasuke fut bouche-bée, la regardant partir.

« Au revoir ! » lui lança-t-elle depuis la porte « Je vais chez Neji voir si j'ai l'occasion de le mater nu ! »

Sasuke mis en route la vidéo, son cerveau essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, le film commença, ce même film que Tenten avait emprunté à Ino et montré à Neji.

En premier lieu, Sasuke grimaça devant les images qui s'offraient à lui, les yeux exorbités. Puis, avec détermination, il activa ses sharingans.

Sasuke regarda la vidéo plusieurs fois, pour être sûr d'avoir bien appris toutes les techniques présentées.

…

Hiniata s'assit à son bureau, sortant son journal intime pour écrire le résumé de sa soirée avec Kiba. Elle sourit en y repensant. Elle avait passé un excellent moment. Ils avaient bien mangés. Kiba était parti quelques minutes auparavant.

« Oh ! » sursauta Hiniata « Kiba a oublier son manteau ! »

Elle quitta son bureau et récupéra ledit manteau.

« Oh » dit-elle tristement « J'espère qu'il ne vas pas avoir froid »

Elle regarda le manteau quelques instants.

« Je dois lui rendre » pensa-t-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle.

…

Hiniata marchait dans les rues sombres de Konoha, les lumières des restaurants l'éclairant brièvement.

Passant devant un restaurant de ramen familier, elle s'arrêta.

Se dirigeant vers une masse sombre étendue sur le sol, elle gémit

« N-Naruto ? »

Hiniata porta les mains à sa poitrine en s'approchant de la forme inconsciente.

« Oh ! » haleta-t-elle, constatant que sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait.

Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle tendait la main et écartait les pans de la veste orange.

« Na-Naruto ? » dit-elle doucement.

Voyant qu'il ne se levait pas, elle resta accroché à lui un petit moment, le rouge lui colorant les joues.

La seule réponse de Naruto fût un ronflement sonore.

« … » Hiniata se mordit les lèvres en regardant la forme étendu sur le sol.

Elle cilla, tandis que des tremblements la parcouraient.

« Ça sera peut-être… ma seule chance... » pensa-t-elle, oubliant complètement le manteau de Kiba.

Soudain, elle se retourna vers l'avenue, regardant si quelque pouvait la voir ou voulait la voir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant un groupe de personnes approcher.

« Non… » dit-elle tristement, avant de voir quelque chose dans la vitrine du magasin à côté d'elle.

Plusieurs masques d'animaux colorés, de ceux qu'on vend habituellement aux enfants.

Les yeux d'Hiniata s'illuminèrent, tandis qu'elle achetait l'un des masques de festival. Elle choisit un petit masque orange de renard et donna son argent au vendeur, qui attendait de fermer boutique.

Après avoir quitté le magasin, elle enfila son masque. Certes, il était un peu petit pour elle, mais il servirait bien sa cause. Elle voulait bien se pendre si quelqu'un se douter de ce qu'elle allait faire à présent.

Sournoisement, le masque cachant son visage, elle apparût aux côtés de Naruto, le pris sur ses épaules et disparut sur les toits, dans la direction de sa maison.

Kiba récupèrerait son manteau un autre jour.

…

Asuma et Kurenai étaient aussi de sortie cette nuit.

Au moment où Asuma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Kurenai, Gai se planta devant eux.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il, le sourire brillant.

« Gai ? » cilla Kurenai « Nous ne pensions pas te revoir de sitôt quand Anko t'a attrapée »

Gai les regarda, confus

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien on la vue te trainer hors du restaurant » répondit Asuma.

Gai grimmaça, pensif « Oh oui c'est vrai ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait « passer du bon temps »s avec moi ! »

Asuma leva un sourcil.

« Et m'a alors demandé de choisir ce que je voulais faire en premier, et j'ai choisi un poème à la gloire du jeune ninja à la recherche du lotus en fleur ! » Gai continua « Bizarrement, au bout d'une heure elle m'a dit devoir rentrer pour laver ses cheveux et aiguiser ses armes… »

La bouche de Kurenai s'ouvrit, médusée.

Gai se gratta la tête « Je suis repassé chez elle plusieurs fois, mais il semblerait qu'elle était toujours sous la douche »

Il eut un regard lointain.

Asuma et Kurenai se regardèrent, bouche bée.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anko courut vers eux.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Asuma, regardant derrière Anko pour voir un certain ninja au costume vert partant au loin.

« Gai ne veut pas la fermer ! C'est incroyable ! Il ne s'arrête jamais de parler ! Toujours avec sa jeunesse et ses lotus ! Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air HEUREUX ! »

« Alors tu l'évite ? » demanda Asuma, s'allumant une cigarette.

« Oui » répondit-elle, regardant Asuma de haut en bas « Et que dirais tu que toi et moi… »

« Il est à moi ! » dit Kurenai, l'attrapant par le bras et jetant un regard glacial à Anko.

Anko jeta au couple un regard dubitatif.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas voir Kakashi ? » questionna Asuma.

« Je ne le trouves pas »

« Et Iruka ? »

« Il se cache très bien »

Anko s'assombrit et regarda le sol.

Kurenai la regarda et ressenti un peu de pitié pour elle.

« Hey ! » commença Kurenai « Si tu veux toujours de Gai, j'ai une bonne idée ! »

Asuma regarda Kurenai sortir de son sac l'équivalent ninja de menottes, ainsi qu'une bande de tissu.

Anko leva un sourcil, avant de sourire de façon perverse en prenant les objets.

« Je pense que tu sais t'en servir… » Dit Kurenai, joueuse.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Anko avec enthousiasme « D'abord, je vais attacher cette cravate autour de sa grande bouche constamment ouverte ! Merci ! »

Kurenai haussa les épaules tandis qu'Anko courait dans la direction prise par Gai.

« Cher silence et corps sexy, me voilà ! »

Après le départ d'Anko, Asuma regarda Kurenai, curieux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça… »

« Oh et bien… je les gardais pour les grandes occasions »

…

Temari bailla en longeant la rue. Le soleil s'était couché plusieurs heures auparavant et un nouveau jour commençait.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un restaurant de ramen, regardant dans un coin sombre, elle fit une étrange rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dit-elle, écarquillant les yeux en se rapprochant.

« Hey gamin ! » dit-elle, lui balançant son pied dans la figue « Réveils toi ! »

« He ? » demanda Naruto, à motié groggy, voyant Temari devant lui « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'assit et grogna.

« Pourquoi je suis tout nu ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux tandis que l'information remontait jusqu'à son cerveau.

« OU EST PASSE MON PANTALON ? »

…

Ayant replacé sa conquête là où elle l'avait trouvé, Hiniata retourna à son trophée –L'un des pantalons de Naruto-, oubliant de mentionner ses sous-vêtements.

…

PAS DE NOUVEAUX CHAPITRE AVANT LE 15 AOUT, LA TRADUCTRICE ETANT EN VACANCES


	17. Chapter 17 Rêves et choses

Temari regarda Naruto et sourit

« Tu dois avoir froid. »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Naruto, tentant de se cacher avec ses mains.

…

**Chapitre 17 : Rêves et choses**

…

La ninja du sable mit une main sur sa hanche, regardant Naruto chercher un moyen de se lever sans enlever ses mains de ce qu'elles cachaient.

« Alors…. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, tandis qu'elle l'attrapait par sa veste et l'aidait à se mettre debout.

« Ben…. » Naruto grimaça en essayant de se souvenir de la veille « Je ne suis pas sûr mais… tout ce dont je me souviens c'est ce drôle de rêve avec ce renard … et il me léchait ! »

Temari leva un sourcil alors qu'elle écoutait son récit.

« Et puis j'étais un renard aussi….. ». Naruto avait le regard lointain.

« Okay… » dit lentement Temari, pensant que ce gamin avait dû souvent être frapper sur la tête étant jeune.

Il y eu un long silence.

« J'ai besoin d'un pantalon ! » dit Naruto, regardant Temari.

Elle cilla « Me regarde pas comme ça ! »

La bouche de Naruto tressaillit « Tu n'as vraiment _**rien**_ avec quoi je puisse me couvrir ? »

Temari croisa les bras et tapa du pied, perdues dans ses pensées, puis lança un regard à Naruto en s'avançant vers lui.

« He attend, qu'est-ce que tu vas…. » geint Naruto alors qu'elle lui arrachait son bandeau frontal.

Elle eut un sourire pervers.

« Ça ne pourras pas TOUT cacher ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Mais si » lança Temari, avant de faire volte-face.

Naruto cligna des yeux, sidéré. Son bandeau frontal couvrait maintenant autre chose _**entièrement.**_

…

…

Shikamaru et Sakura descendait la rue ensemble quand soudain ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux certaines têtes blondes, sortant d'une ruelle noire.

Sakura regarda Naruto.

Temari regarda Shikamaru.

« OH MON DIEU, POURQUOI IL …. ! » hurla Sakura, pointant du doigt «l'emballage » de fortune de Naruto.

« Pourquoi il est à poil ? » demanda Shilamaru à Temari, levant un sourcil.

Temari jeta un regard froid à Sakura avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru

« Pourquoi tu es avec _**elle**_ ? »

« S-Sakura ? » les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle le pointait du doigt.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

Naruto avança d'un pas, suffisant pour que son bandeau se défasse et tombe au sol.

« … »

« Je n'avais pas BESOIN de voir ça ! » dit fermement Shikamaru.

« Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas assez serré… » Temari haussa les épaules.

« Naruto ! » glapit Sakura, se cachant les yeux « Tu es … UNE TRAINEE ! »

Les lèvres de Naruto tremblaient tandis qu'il ramassait le bout de tissu qu'il avait mis quelques instant plus tôt et le rattachait, plus serré cette fois.

…

…

Maintenant que Naruto était de nouveau vêtu à moitié décemment, il en profita pour rentrer chez lui et prendre un nouveau pantalon, laissant Shikamaru, Sakura et Temari ensemble.

« Viens Shikamaru » fit Sakura en lui prenant le bras « On doit y aller ! »

« Et on peut savoir où vous allez _**tous les deux**_ ? » Temari haussa la voix

« Hn… »

« On doit aller voir l'Hokage à propos de ses fausses lettres ! » s'exclama Sakura, levant le poing en l'air.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Temari « De quoi tu parles ? »

Sakura cilla « Oh…. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas » dit-elle lentement.

« C'est super glauque » soupira Shikamaru « l'Hokage a écrit et envoyé des tas de lettres d'amour pour et de la part de plusieurs ninjas… toutes basées sur ces listes que nous avons dû remplir. En résumé, elle nous a tous trompés. »

« Quoi ? » cilla Temari, sortant quelque chose de sa poche « Tu ne veux tout de même pas parler de ce papier qu'elle nous a demandé de remplir en guise de devoir, à nous, les ninjas du sable ? »

Shikamaru regarda le papier et hocha la tête, suivit de Sakura.

« Quand je pense que j'avais presque finis de le remplir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sakura se tourna vers Shikamaru « Peut-être qu'elle devrait nous suivre ? »

« Hn » grogna Shimaru, levant la tête vers les nuages « Allez-y toutes les deux et moi …. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Temari lui pris un bras tandis que Sakura attrapait l'autre.

…

…

Lee s'avançait joyeusement sous le soleil de ce beau matin quand ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose.

Il baissa les yeux et vit un petit carnet noir par terre au milieu du chemin.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Lee alors qu'il ramassait et commençait à feuilleter le carnet de Jiraya –ce qu'il ne savait pas encore- tombé des mains de Naruto quand Ino lui avait mis son poing dans la figure.

« Hummmm… » Songea Lee après avoir lu plusieurs lignes « Cette poésie a vraiment besoin d'être retravaillé »

Sur ce, il attrapa un stylo, et d'une encre rouge « fit à l'auteur une grande faveur » en corrigeant son travail.

…

…

Lee était tellement absorbé par son travail de correcteur qu'il ne vit pas ou il allait. Il rentra dans Gai.

« Lee ! » s'exclama le maitre, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

« Gai sensei ! » sourit Lee, coinçant le carnet sous son bras pour se concentrer sur Gai.

Le jounin en vert eut un grand sourire.

« Félicite ton maitre Lee ! » s'exclama Gai « Aujourd'hui je l'ai fait avec une femme ! »

Il prit une pose triomphante.

« YAY GAI SENSEI ! » cria Lee, applaudissant.

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Hu… » Gai regarda son élève « comment je peux dire ça…. ». Il réfléchit rapidement.

« J'ai répandu mes graines de jeunesses ! » s'exclama-t-il, prenant une pose différente.

« YAY GAI SENSEI ! » applaudit Lee encore plus fort, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris.

…

…

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Jiraya, ayant entendu le dialogue « Même toi tu as réussi ?! » ajouta –t-il, sidéré, en s'avançant vers Gai et Lee.

Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues « Ce n'est pas JUSTE ! ».

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit l'objet sous le bras de Lee.

« ACK ! » s'exclama Jiraya, se claquant une main sur le front en signe de detresse« Que fais-tu avec mon livre ? »

Lee cilla tandis que le pervers aux cheveux blanc récupérait son bien.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit toutes ses répliques barbouillé de rouge.

« Jeune homme ! » grimaça Jiraya « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Lee lui décocha son plus beau sourire « Je l'ai amélioré ! » dit-il en levant les pouces.

Jiraya se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

…

…

Ailleurs, dans le bureau du Hokage, Tsunade venait de s'asseoir, s'apprêtant à écrire une quatrième série de lettre, quand un coup discret se fit entendre à sa porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement, levant un sourcil.

Shizune passa la porte, mal à l'aise.

« Uh… » dit-elle, montrant à l'Hokage trois ninjas sur le pas de la porte.

« Hokage sama ! » s'exclama Temari, claquant les mains sur son bureau.

« Nous savons pour les lettres ! » cria Sakura, la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Eh merde… » pensa Tsunade « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en rendraient compte si vite ».

L'Hokage soupira, passant en revue les options qui s'offraient à elle pour justifier ses actions.

« Option numéro 1 : Dire que tout est de la faute à Jiraya. Option numéro 2 : Dire que tout est de la faute à Jiraya. Option numéro 3 : Prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un test de compétences ninjas pour voir qui comprendrait la supercherie. Hmmm… »

Tsunade regarda Shikamaru et Sakura et plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage.

« Félicitation ! » sourit-elle « Vous avez trouvé ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclamèrent Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura ET Shizune.

« Oui… heu… » Tsunade fouilla fébrilement son bureau « Voici ce que vous avez gagné ! »

« Hu ? »

« Vous gagnez un rang de ninja ! » continua Tsunade, cherchant toujours sur son bureau.

« Je… je vais être chounin ? » demanda Sakura, incrédule.

« Oh non non ! » dit Tsunade vicieusement, sortant un ruban coloré d'un tiroir et le tendant à la ninja aux cheveux roses « Tu es maintenant genin et demi ! »

« He ? » Sakura faillit s'évanouir.

« Et toi tu es chounin et demi ! » dit-elle, accrochant un ruban à la veste de Shikamaru.

Le chounin et demi lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Et toi … heu … » Tsunade regarda Temari « Tu gagnes une réduction de 20% sur ton prochain achat chez _Ninja's weapons 'R Us_ ! »

…

…

Et Tsunade fut donc obligé d'arrêter les lettres. Sans celle-ci, les ninjas furent laissés à eux même pendant deux semaines, le temps qu'il restait avant le début du second mois.

…

…

Kakashi couina en étendant les jambes sur son lit. Il sourit en retirant sa couverture et en s'asseyant. Il avait vraiment, VRAIMENT, bien dormi –pas seulement parce que les ANBUS avait curieusement cessé de le réveiller d'heures en heures, mais aussi parce que ses rêves étaient peuplés de ce qu'il avait fait avec elles les jours précédents. Bref, il avait fait de très beaux rêves.

« Que vais-je faire aujourd'hui ? » se dit-il en quittant son lit.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un certain livre orange posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Ah. Oui. » Le ninja copieur sourit, attrapant son livre et s'étendant pour le lire.

C'était étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir, mais tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les pages, il réalisa que rien de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ce bouquin ne serait aussi excitant que ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers temps.

Kakashi soupira et se gratta la tête. Que pouvait-il faire alors ?

« Hmmmm… je me demande quand les prochains tomes vont sortir… » Se demanda-t-il, se rendant à la dernière page pour voir si il y avait une date de parution ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Mais quelques chose d'autre lui sauta aux yeux.

« Des lettres à l'éditeur ? » se demanda le ninja copieur, lisant la page « Si vous avez une histoire intéressante que vous pensez digne d'inspirée le prochain volume, veuillez l'envoyer à cette adresse…. »

Kakashi s'enthousiasma à l'idée de retrouvé une de ses expérience dans son livre favori. Il prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire.

Bien sûr, la lettre à l'éditeur était en fait une lettre à l'auteur, c'est-à-dire Jiraya.

La lecture de la lettre de Kakashi donna à Jiraya le plus gros saignement de nez de toute sa vie.

…

…

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Hokage.

« Shizune » appela Tsunade « Est-ce que toute les ninjas ont répondues ? »

« Oui, pour la plupart »

« Ont-elles utilisé le _test de grossesse ninja_ ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? »

« 99% des femmes ANBU sont enceintes »

Tsunade cilla.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu dire 99% des ANBU : les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes… »

« Oh….oui. »

« Et les autres femmes du village ? »

« Heu…. 3% » dit lentement Shizune.

« SEULEMENT 3% ?! » s'exclama l'Hokage, se levant de sa chaise.

« Heu… » Shizune pâlit.

« Shizune ! » commença Tsunade « Organise moi une réunion. Que tous les ninjas mâles ramènent leurs culs ici tout de suite ! »

…

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Tsunade se tenait devant les mâles junins, chounins et genins du village.

Quelques-uns tremblaient légèrement. D'autres suaient. La plupart étaient nerveux, pas seulement à cause du fait qu'ils avaient été convoqués en urgence, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que c'était les derniers jours avant le second mois.

Il eut une longue pause avant que la voix du Hokage ne brise le silence.

« Qu'avait vous fait ce dernier mois ? » s'exclama Tsunade « Vous le faisiez entre vous ? »


	18. Chapter 18 Tous Torses nus !

Les ninjas clignèrent des yeux, abasourdis par la colère de Tsunade.

« Sérieusement » continua Tsunade, faisant les cents pas « C'est si dur que ça pour vous de s'envoyer en l'air ? »

« Ou peut-être … » dit Tsunade sournoisement « peut-être que c'est justement parce que ce n'est pas très _**dur**_… »

Plusieurs mâles déglutirent dans l'assemblée, s'humidifiant les lèvres en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pour leur défense. Mais rien ne vint.

« Soyons franc maintenant… » continua l'Hokage, tapant des doigts sur son bureau « …Levez la main si vous avez copuler ce mois-ci »

Pour la plupart, ce ne fut pas bien difficile de lever la main. Tsunade soupira d'ennui en voyant tous les ninjas adultes célibataires lever la main, et même quelques jeunes.

« Jiraya… » fit-elle remarquer « Tu peux baisser la main, personne n'y croit… »

Il grommela et baissa sa main, se tournant contre le mur.

…

…

**Chapitre 18 : Tous Torse nus !**

…

…

Tsunade lança un regard sceptique aux hommes de l'assemblée, se fiant à leurs expressions pour différencier ceux qui disaient la vérité de ceux qui mentait.

« Bien » soupira l'Hokage « Je savais que Jiraya mentait, mais pour vous je ne suis sûre de rien… »

Déglutitions dans le public. Certains décidèrent de mettre fin à cette mascarade et baissèrent la main. Kakashi dû lui-même remettre les mains de ses deux élèves dans leurs poches. Il les connaissait mieux que ça.

Enfin… dans le cas de Naruto, ses conclusions étaient un peu inexactes- Même si le ninja blond lui-même ne le savait pas.

« Pourquoi avez-vous autant de mal à chopper ? » continua lentement Tsunade « Vous êtes plutôt beaux ! … enfin pas mal quoi … heu … je veux dire décent …passable…. Bref, vous n'êtes pas moches ! »

Ils cillèrent.

« Tu t'adressais à moi hein ! » cria une voix accusatrice.

« Tais-toi Jiraya » coupa Tsunade, grinçant des dents.

Il y eut un long silence, que Tsunade meubla en rangeant ses papiers et en se disant qu'elles leurs passeraient un savon la prochaine fois. En attendant, les hommes qui avaient encore la main levée la baissèrent tour à tour : Ils commençaient à fatiguer.

Tandis que l'Hokage posait ses coudes sur le bureau et croisait les doigts, son regard tomba sur Gai, un peu en dehors de la masse. Certainement à cause de ses collants vert et …

« C'est ça ! » s'écria Tsunade, faisant sursauter quelques ninjas.

« Je crois que je sais ce qui ne va pas chez vous » continua-t-elle « Par exemple … Gai, tu veux t'avancer s'il te plait ? »

« Tout de suite Hokage-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il, sautillant vers le premier rang.

Kakashi leva un sourcil, inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Vous voyez ce mec …. » Tsunade montra Gai « …personne ne veut lui ressembler ! »

« Hu ? » cilla Gai.

« Ses collants vert sont si serrés qu'ils compriment certainement ses testicules l'une contre l'autre si fort que –à défaut d'un autre terme- son sperme est comateux en permanence»

« HE ?! »

« En d'autres termes, ses « petits nageurs » ne nageront plus jamais nulle part dans peu de temps »

Le jounin en vert tremblait, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Et quand je vous regarde » Tsunade eux un sourire pervers « Je me rend compte que le problème doit être fort répandu, au vu du style de vêtements que vous portez »

Plusieurs regards inquiet accueillirent ses paroles , les shinobis se rendant soudain compte que leurs vêtements étaient un peu serrés, en effet.

…

…

Alors que la réunion avançait, une question germa dans la tête de Naruto. Cependant, il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait posé une question à quelqu'un. Il voulait donc s'assurer de s'adresser à la bonne personne avant tout. Il regarda Kakashi. Non, pas lui. Tsunade ? Certainement pas ! Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir les images de ses livres médicaux, jamais !

Dans toute sa naïveté –Et aussi à cause du contrecoup du poing d'Ino dans sa figure - il se dit que ça serait plutôt intelligent de demander à Jiraya.

« Ermite pervers ? » demanda Naruto « C'est quoi du sperme ? »

Jiraya tressaillit, tournant lentement la tête vers le blondinet « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » dit-il, incrédule.

Naruto plissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je veux vraiment savoir ! » geint-il « Je veux dire… j'ai bien une idée… mais je ne comprends pas tout »

La bouche de Jiraya s'ouvrit, tandis qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva quelque chose de mieux.

« Au lieu de t'expliquer… » sourit-il « Je vais te _montrer_ ! »

Naruto, curieux, le vit faire les signes de la technique de convocation.

POOF !

« Voilà » dit Jiraya, désignant le têtard qu'il venait de convoqué « C'est à peu près comme ça. »

« WHOAA ! » s'écria Naruto « Quelque chose d'ENORME est sur le point de sortir de ma… »

Jiraya plaquât une main sur la bouche de Naruto, pour éviter que le blondinet ne s'embarrasse un peu plus.

…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard …

« Avant que vous ne partiez » finit l'Hokage « j'aimerais vous rappelez quel jour on est demain »

Plusieurs ninjas se regardèrent avec horreur.

« A partir de demain, la seconde partie de mon programme débute » dit fermement Tsunade « Selon la loi, aucun mâle ninja ne sera autorisé à porter quoique ce soit au-dessus de la ceinture, pas même son bandeau frontal. Vous les accrocherez ailleurs »

Kakashi se mit à suer abondamment.

« Et comme les ANBU ont toutes remplies leur mission comme les _loyales _ninjas qu'ELLES sont, elles patrouilleront pour s'assurer que mes ordres sont respectés » dit Tsunade d'une voix très sérieuse. « Si quoique ce soit ce trouve sur vous, elles vous l'enlèveront de force. Compris ? »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête rapidement, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils voulaient savourer jusqu'au dernier instant la présence d'un t-shirt sur eux.

L'Hokage soupirât en rejoignant sa chaise et en posant les pieds sur son bureau.

« Peut-être que ça finira par donner des résultats cette fois… »

…

…

Bientôt, tous les ninjas avaient quitté la salle. Tous, sauf un : le ninja copieur.

Kakashi s'approchât du bureau du Hokage, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle en le regardant « N'imagine même pas que je vais t'autoriser à garder ce masque demain… »

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de pièces tombant sur son bureau, tandis que Kakashi finissait de vider ses poches.

« Je viens de gagner ça » dit-il avec désinvolture « J'aimerais placer cette argent sur un de vos défis »

Tsunade le regardât avec étonnement.

« Lequel ? » dit-elle en prenant les pièces.

« Le deuxième »

« Et tu parie sur qui ? »

Kakashi se gratta la tête d'un air penaud

« Moi »

…

…

Kakashi venait de sortir le paradis du batifolage en sortant du bureau du Hokage et il s'apprêtait à le lire quand il tomba sur Gai, qui apparemment l'attendait.

« Combien de fleurs de jeunesse as-tu butiné au juste ? » demanda-t-il, le regardant dans les yeux.

Kakashi sua, essayant d'ignorer son compère.

« Dit moi, mon éternel rival ! » s'exclama Gai, lui barrant le passage « Je dois savoir ! »

Kakashi soupira, cala son livre sous son bras et fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

Gai le regarda sidéré tandis qu'il finissait une main, puis l'autre, puis une troisième…

Les yeux de Gai s'agrandirent.

« Oh attends, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça » dit-il en recomptant.

La mâchoire de Gai se décrocha.

Kakashi continua son décompte avec désinvolture.

« Mon éternel rival ! » dit Gai, de grosses larmes sur les joues « Tu m'a peut-être devancé de loin, mais il me reste encore du temps »

Kakashi se trompa encore, recommençant à compter, totalement hermétique aux jérémiades de Gai.

« Je te _battrais_ ! » fit Gai en partant quelques minutes plus tard.

Kakashi comptait toujours.

…

…

Et le soleil se leva sur une journée que les ninjas mâle de Konoha redoutaient tous.

…

…

Un certain jounin se retrouva à marcher dans la rue, assez gêné. En fait, il se sentait vraiment nu. Les rues étaient relativement vides depuis quelques temps, en dehors des ANBU qui observaient perchées sur les toits.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'écriât une femme, agitant les bras

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » surgit une autre depuis une fenêtre.

Kakashi accéléra l'allure, un bras musclé entourant sa pâle poitrine mise à nue.

Il lisait son habituel Paradis du Batifolage. Enfin, celui-ci était si près de son visage, cachant son nez et sa bouche, qu'en fait il ne pouvait absolument rien lire.

Ses lèvres tremblaient nerveusement. Il ne portait pas son précieux masque, c'était interdit. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait marché sans lui, le visage à la vue de tous. Le fait de ne pas porter de T-shirt ne l'aidait pas à soulager sa conscience.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii ! » Plusieurs autres femmes couinèrent à sa vue.

Kakashi ne savais pas comment faire face à tout ce regain d'attention.

Une autre femme essaya de s'approcher de lui, hurlant d'une voix chantante « Hiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » la jeune femme du restaurant de ramens hurla alors que Kakashi bougeait une de ses mains pour remettre son pantalon, en train de tomber.

Kakashi sua, se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour se rendre au bureau du Hokage torse nu.

Soudain, deux femmes devant une librairie se mirent à le siffler d'une façon suggestive.

« Pourquoi tu ne baisse pas ton livre, qu'on puisse admirer ton visage ? » cria une jeune femme.

Alors que le ninja copieur accélérait encore le pas, il nota plusieurs regards jaloux de la part des ANBU postées sur les toits, dirigé vers les « Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! », les sifflets et même un « Enlève tout chéri ! » de la part d'une autre.

…

…

Après quelques minutes, Kakashi entendit une certaine voix

« Bonjour mon éternel rival ! » s'exclama un Gai enthousiaste, barrant le passage au ninja.

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Kakashi regarda Gai en clignant des yeux.

« Gai … » dit-il lentement « …Pourquoi tu es à poil ? »

Gai se tenait devant Kakashi, complètement nu.

« Je vais gagner le défi ! » s'écriât-il montrant sa nudité et plus particulièrement quelques chose de très évident « Et ceci va me permettre d'avoir plus de femmes, plus vite ! »

« …. »

« …. En plus du fait que ma combinaison étant intégral, je n'ai de toute façon pas de pantalon seul » dit-il rapidement.

Les femmes qui suivaient Kakashi eurent soudain des visages horrifiés, et plusieurs s'évanouirent à la vue de Gai.

Kakashi grimaçât et couvrit _aussi_ ses yeux de son livre.

….


	19. Chapter 19 Ce qui se cache en dessous

Shizune et Genma étaient enlacés dans le lit, quand la lumière tomba sur eux, signifiant le début du jour sans t-shirt -Quoique Genma n'avait pas à proprement parler de t-shirt a enlevé sur le moment.

En fait, il était complètement nu, en dehors de son bandeau frontal. Shizune s'étira et regarda son compagnon, fascinée, tandis qu'il ronflait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il gardait toujours ce bandeau sur sa tête, même pour dormir.

Soudain elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Elle poussa gentiment Genma sur le côté.

« Lève-toi ! Je dois me rendre au bureau du Hokage ! »

« Hu… » Répondit-il, se levant néanmoins et enfilant ses vêtements.

Shizune était déjà habillée quand il se traina lentement vers la porte, attrapant un t-shirt au passage.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ? » lui rappela-t-elle en reprenant le t-shirt.

« Oh… c'est vrai. »

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Shizune se souvint brusquement d'un détail :

« Tu n'as pas le droit non plus de porter ça ! » dit-elle, désignant son bandeau.

Les yeux de Genma s'agrandirent alors qu'elle lui retirait.

Shizune sursauta quand elle fût aveuglée par un éclair provenant … de son crâne ?

« Nooon ! » couina-t-il , essayant de cacher rapidement le large cercle chauve sur le haut de sa tête.

Shizune cilla, bégayant sous la surprise

« Tu… tu es chauve ? »

Il fit la moue.

Shizune se détourna, tentant de contenir son envie de rire.

« Shizune ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que mes futurs enfants deviennent chauves » sourit-elle sournoisement « je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre amant ! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage.

« Shizune ! Ne me quitte pas ! » S'écriât un Genma désespéré, courant après elle.

Shizune sourit « C'est tellement amusant de les faire suer ! »

…

…

**Chapitre 19 : Ce qui se cache en dessous**

…

…

Beaucoup de femmes à Konoha furent surprises ce matin-là, quand elles découvrirent un défilé d'hommes à moitié nus dans les rues. Seules les ANBUS et les hommes eux-mêmes étaient au courant, forcement.

Ino et Sakura étaient bouches bée, descendant la rue, les yeux illuminés, profitant de la vue. Pour un instant –un court instant- elles en oublièrent même Sasuke.

« C'est Iruka sensei ?! » s'extasia Sakura, montrant leur professeur de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il a l'air _horrifié_ ! » Ria-t-elle

Iruka tentait en effet de commander quelque chose sur le stand de nourriture, mais la vendeuse ne décollait pas son regard de sa poitrine. Même de là où elles étaient, les jeunes filles virent les joues de leur ancien professeur devenir écarlates.

Sakura gloussa.

Bien sûr, toute les poitrines ne se valaient pas.

Un certain auteur de nouvelles légères s'avançait vers elles.

« Ew… » Se dirent-elles en elles-mêmes.

A ce moment-là, trois enfants passèrent à leur niveau, manquant de pousser Sakura. Konohamaru se planta devant Jiraya :

« Ha ! Un homme avec des seins ! » Il se mit à rire, pointant du doigt l'ermite pervers.

Sakura partit en fou rire.

L'ermite pervers roula des yeux.

Alors qu'elles passaient à côté de lui, Ino leva un sourcil avant de continuer son chemin.

« Tu t'es vraiment laisser aller ces dernières semaines Jiraya … »

Il se retourna.

C'était Tsunade.

…

…

Naruto s'assit dans sa chambre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Devant lui se trouvait un placard contenant une tenue, ou plutôt la moitié d'une tenue. Il avait le haut, mais pas le bas.

Finalement, il était là dans son slip, regardant un haut qu'il ne pouvait pas porter, et se demandant l'emplacement du bas qu'il ne trouvait plus.

Pendant un instant, il songea à aller manger des ramens vêtu de son seul sous-vêtement. Merde, il ira même à poil s'il le fallait !

Pour finir il se souvint qu'il avait un maillot de bain noir qui trainait, celui-là même qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu un de ses pantalons.

Il enfila le maillot, attacha son bandeau autour de sa taille, et courut vers sa porte, curieux de voir qui était déjà levé à Konoha.

…

…

Ino et Sakura admiraient quelques fleurs à une fenêtre quand Tenten, accompagné de Neji, s'avança vers elles.

« Hey Sakura ! Ino ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina « Oh hey Tenten ! »

Ino regarda Neji et sourit « Tu as finalement réussi à enlever toutes les horreurs que tu avais dans les cheveux ! » lui dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Neji flancha à se souvenir. Il grommela dans sa barbe.

« Hé hé… » rit nerveusement Tenten, lâchant la main de Neji pour se gratter la tête.

Neji eut un grognement, entourant sa poitrine nue de ses bras.

Sakura se dit qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet.

« Hum … hey ! ». Elle se tourna vers Ino et Tenten « Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a vu Hiniata aujourd'hui ? Vous savez où elle est ? »

Ino haussa les épaules.

« Hum…. » Tenten réfléchit « Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu »

…

…

Hiniata eut un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'elle faisait son lit, regardant le pantalon orange accroché au mur de sa chambre comme un trophée.

« Naruto » murmura-t-elle, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Hiniata ! » dit son père depuis le bas de l'escalier.

« ! » Hiniata déglutit, décrochant rapidement le bas de la tenue de Naruto pour la cacher.

« J-J'arrive ! » répondit-elle.

…

…

Ailleurs, le temps semblait long à Kakashi, Gai se tenant toujours nu devant lui.

Heureusement pour lui, certaines de ses « connaissances » ANBU vinrent à sa rescousse.

Une demi-douzaine d'entre elles se mirent entre lui et Gai. Deux d'entre elles attrapèrent le jounin nu par les bras.

« Maito Gai, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tenue indécente sur la voie publique » exposa une ANBU « Rhabillez-vous immédiatement »

Kakashi regarda prudemment par-dessus la couverture de son livre, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Au moment où le pauvre Gai aller être emporté de force, Lee arriva innocemment juste à temps pour voir la scène.

« Gai sensei ! ». Lee cligna des yeux à la vue de son maitre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Gai sensei est … TOUT NU ! » dit-il à haute voix.

Une expression de consternation passa sur le visage de Gai, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la bouche de Lee forma un « O » et une idée lui passa par la tête.

« Ooooh ! J'ai compris maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Gai cligna des yeux, surpris.

« La nudité augmente parfois le pouvoir de la jeunesse, Gai sensei ! » continua Lee « Je vais immédiatement relâcher ce pouvoir pour parfaire mon entrainement ! »

Avant que Gai ait la moindre chance de le retenir, Lee s'était déshabillé et était partit en courant dans les rues de Konoha, hurlant de joie

« Whouhou ! »

…

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Ino et Sakura vire Lee -sans son éternelle combinaison verte- passer devant elles en hurlant.

« Voyez le pouvoir de la jeunesse ! » furent tout ce qu'elles entendirent, tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin sous les regards consternés des villageois.

« Est-ce que c'était…. Lee ? » murmura Sakura, alors que son cerveau essayait d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Je crois … ». Ino leva un sourcil.

« .Dieu. » dit une Sakura exaspérée, la tête entre les mains, embarrassée pour Lee.

Ino cilla en se tournant vers Neji. Celui avait l'air de vouloir se jeté sous un camion. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait activé son byakugan, à l'origine pour voir sous les vêtements d'un tas de kunoichis à fortes poitrines se tenant de chaque côté de la rue. Et quand Lee était passé ...

« Cette image …. ! » cria Neji intérieurement « L'intérieur de mon crâne brûle ! »

De son côté, Tenten était allé se mettre au milieu de la rue juste après le passage de Lee, histoire de profiter d'une meilleure vue.

« Hum… » dit-elle « Lee est vraiment bien foutu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt… »

« Hum…. » Elle se tourna vers Neji, tapant du pied tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Puis se tourna dans la direction qu'avait prise Lee. Puis de nouveau vers Neji. Puis vers Lee.

« Pâle, mou et étonnement maigre sans sa chemise, ou brun et musclé » pensa-t-elle.

« Brun et musclé ! » se décida Tenten « Attends-moi Lee ! » dit-elle en lui courant après.

Neji retomba sur terre quand il vit sa partenaire descendre la rue dans la direction qu'avait pris un Lee nu comme un ver.

« … » Neji avait l'air confus « Tenten ? »

« Tenten ? » Neji eut un regard de chiot abandonné, tandis qu'il partait lentement à la poursuite de sa coéquipière.

…

…

Sakura et Ino s'entreregardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Wow » commença Ino « Je n'avais jamais vu Neji porter autant d'intérêt à Tenten ! »

« Ouais. » acquiesçât Sakura.

Un silence s'installa.

Soudain quelque chose vint à l'esprit d'Ino.

« Hey Sakura ! » Elle eut un sourire pervers « J'ai une _**super**_ idée ! »

« Hu ? »

« Je propose une trêve temporaire. Si nous travaillons ensemble, je suis sure qu'on peut capturer Sasuke »

Ino grimaçât sournoisement « Et je sais exactement comment faire… »

…

…

Alors que les filles travaillaient à sa capture, Sasuke était quelques rues plus loin, marchant torse nu, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné.

Une jeune Kunoichi admira ses épaules tandis qu'il passait.

« Joli tatouage ! » dit-elle d'une voix sexy.

Sasuke se retourna lentement.

« Tatouage mon cul ! » Il grommela, dissimulant sa marque sous sa main.

…

…

Pas si loin de là, Naruto courait vers Kiba et Akamaru

« Hey Kiba ! »

« Hey… »

« Tu as vu Kakashi sensei aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en sautillant joyeusement autour de Kiba, tout heureux d'avoir quelque chose sur le cul.

« Non. » Répondit Kiba « Mais j'y pense… Tu as vu Shino ? Ça fait un moment que je le cherche. »

« Heu non … » répondit-il pensif « Hé, c'est qui lui ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? » dit-il en pointant quelque chose derrière Kiba.

Kiba se retourna pour voir un mec dos à lui, un petit point noir courant sur son dos pâle.

Il cilla.

« Shino ? » dit-il lentement.

« SHINO ?! » s'exclama Naruto.

Entendant son nom, Shino se retourna. Naruto et Kiba réalisèrent qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes –Quoique ce fût évident que ça devait être interdit.

La mâchoire de Kiba se décrocha. Ils avaient apparemment était trop distrait pour regarder les yeux de Shino la dernière fois que ses lunettes étaient tombées, vu comment ils l'observaient, les yeux écarquillés.

Deux petits points noirs regardaient dans leur direction.

« Quoi ? » fit Shino.

…

…

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Tenten pour rattraper Lee. Elle le rejoignit dans une rue déserte, où il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle marchât lentement vers lui, prenant le temps d'admirer ses muscles.

« Salut Lee ! » chantonna-t-elle.

« Oh salut Tenten ! » sourit Lee.

« Hum…. » Tenten tourna autour de lui d'un air joueur.

« Oh Lee … Tu es tout en sueur ! » dit-elle d'une voix perverse « Que dirais-tu de venir prendre une douche _chez moi_ ? »

« Hum… » réfléchit Lee « Les propositions de Tenten sont toujours logique»

Soudain, il se décida, et, les deux pouces en l'air, lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Ça va être amusant ! » dit-il d'une voix haute.

Tenten sourit, l'attrapa par la main et le tira en direction de sa maison.

…


	20. Chapter 20 Pièces manquantes

« Viens Lee ! » dit Tenten en le tirant par la main.

Lee sourit et accéléra le pas. Soudain Tenten eut une idée.

« Hey Lee et si nous faisions la course jusque chez moi ? » dit une Tenten excité à la vue de la nudité de son compagnon.

A la mention d'un défi, des flammes s'allumèrent dans les yeux de Lee. Il s'élança soudainement, la dépassant, un pouce levé.

Tenten grimaça et courut après lui.

Après quelques minutes elle se fit distancé « Il est trop rapide ! » pensa-t-elle « Mais je suis heureuse de le voir aussi bien depuis qu'il n'a plus ses béquilles »

Lee bondit soudain dans les airs « Je me sens si libre et détendu grâce au pouvoir de la jeunesse ! »

…

…

Chapitre 20 : Pièces manquantes.

…

…

Le temps d'arriver chez Tenten, ils suaient tous les deux abondamment – exactement comme elle l'avait prévue. Il était temps d'agir.

« Oh Lee… » Commença-telle vicieusement « Je suis trempé de sueur à cause de cette course : maintenant j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche ! »

Lee cilla.

« Que dirait tu qu'on la prenne ensemble ? Ça sera plus efficace ! »

Après un court moment de silence, Lee répondit

« Tu es très sage Tenten ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça ! »

Après quoi Tenten le tira dans sa salle de bain, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

…

…

5 minutes plus tard

…

…

« Tu peux me passer le savon ? » demanda joyeusement Lee, se mouillant les cheveux sans remarquer que derrière lui se tenait une Tenten bras croisés, s'impatientant.

« Oh Lee, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais quand je parlais de prendre une douche ensemble ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Au moins Shikamaru lui a compris ce que je voulais dire quand nous… »

« Tenten ? »

« Bon tiens Lee » dit-elle en lui passant le savon. Elle commença à sourire. Lee et sa naiveté et son innocence…. Elle devait y remédier.

« Lee, c'est Lee » pensa-telle « Je n'ai qu'a trouvé une autre méthode »

Il y eut un moment de battement.

« Oh Lee… »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as parlé du pouvoir de la jeunesse augmenté par la nudité non ? »

« Yosh ! »

« Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance ! » Elle sourit « Il se trouve que j'ai pratiqué ce type d'entrainement, et je serais heureuse de le faire … enfin de te l'enseigner ! »

« C'est super gentil Tenten ! » s'exclama Lee.

…

…

Une ANBU sautait de toits en toits quand elle aperçut quelqu'un d'entièrement habillé..

En s'approchant, elle remarqua ses cheveux rouges.

« Halte ! » cria-t-elle, lui barrant la route.

« Vous êtes en violation de … » mais elle se tut en voyant le symbole brodé sur ses vêtements.

Gaara regarda la femme avec indifference.

« Oh, vous êtes un ninja du sable… je suppose que la loi ne vous concerne pas… »

Gaara croisa les bras.

« Je vais en parler au Hokage alors ». L'ANBU disparu, et Gaara continua son chemin.

…

…

Pendant ce temps, Gai avait été emporté par deux fortes ANBU vers l'endroit où il recevrait un châtiment approprié concernant sa tenue.

Les ANBU restantes restèrent sur place, à observer Kakashi- Torse nu ne l'oublions pas.

Elles commençaient à avoir des idées.

Elles sourirent sous leurs masques « Salut toi »

« Bonjour… » répondit un Kakashi méfiant, cachant toujours son visage derrière le Paradis du Batifolage.

L'une d'elle fit un pas vers lui. Kakashi la regarda penché la tête d'un air joueur.

Sans prévenir, elle arracha le livre de devant son visage, laissant le ninja copieur les mains vides, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« C'est interdit de cacher son visage chéri ! » dit-elle en agitant le livre sous son nez.

Kakashi ne parut pas amusé du tout.

« Rend moi mon livre, tout de suite ».

L'ignorant, elle caressa la joue maintenant nue du jounin « Viens le chercher ! ».

…

…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » se demanda Sakura, regardant la rue.

D'étranges sons féminins résonnaient dans l'air. De plaisir ? De douleur ?

« Allons voir ! » décida Ino.

…

…

L'ANBU qui avait volé le précieux livre de Kakashi releva son masque pour l'embrasser. Il y eut plusieurs cris de protestations en arrière-plan.

Mais avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent leur but….

« Hey, tu n'es pas Yugao, la femme de Hayate ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle s'arrêta, avant de faire demi-tour en reniflant.

« Oh Hayate ! » cria-t-elle en direction du ciel « Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meurs ? Tu étais si bon au lit ! »

Alors que Yugao était réconforté par une autre ANBU, Kakashi saisi sa chance de s'échapper.

« Il est temps de partir… » pensa-t-il, se retournant pour tomber sur….

« Sensei ? » Sakura cligna des yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne s'agrandissent.

Kakashi frissona.

« Vous n'avez pas votre masque ! » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, bouche bée.

Kakashi soupira.

« Wow, mais vous êtes … beau ! Pas déformé, acnéique, laid, avec de grosse lèvres, des dents de lapin, des cicatrices, la peau brulé, pas même de furoncles ni de verrues ! »

Le ninja copieur cilla « Hein ? »

Soudain elle entama une danse de la joie autour de lui « J'ai vu Kakashi sensei sans son masque ! J'ai vu Kakashi sensei sans son masque ! Prenez ça dans les dents Sasuke et Naruto, je l'ai vu en premier ! »

Kakashi s'inquiéta « Ca les obsédaient tant que ça ? »

Sakura s'accrocha alors à la jambe de son professeur, sous le regard d'Ino.

« Sakura » dit cette dernière, levant un sourcil « Ton professeur est canon, mais pas à ce point ! »

« Sensei ! » soupira Sakura, accrochée à un Kakashi en panique.

C'est alors que d'autres femmes suivirent l'exemple de Sakura sur les jambes du ninja copieur. « Sensei ! cria l'une d'elle « Je veux que tu sois mon sensei ! » Une autre surenchérit « laissez-moi être votre élève ! ».

Kakashi parla calmement à son élève, bougeant la jambe pour essayer de la décroché.

« Va-t'en s'il te plait Sakura… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que ton maitre est un pédophile n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en secouant la jambe un peu plus fort, ce qui se révéla difficile à cause des autres femmes soudées à ses pieds.

Finalement, une ANBU vint à son secours en ordonnant à ses camarades de rentrer chez elles, laissant une Sakura écrasé au sol par une dizaine de pieds.

Elle regarda Ino debout devant elle, l'observant d'un regard étrange.

« Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » dit-elle d'un air penaud, rouge de honte.

…

…

« Nous devons t'amener au bureau du Hokage » dit une ANBU, caressant le visage de Kakashi comme Yugao l'avait fait.

« Tsunade veut de voir à cause de ton manquement au règlement : tu n'avais pas le droit de cacher ton visage d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ». Deux ANBU l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent, comme elles l'avaient fait avec Gai, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient un peu plus distraites par le corps de leur « prisonnier ».

Kakashi soupira. Dans ces conditions, atteindre le bureau du Hokage allait prendre un certain temps.

« Si je dois aller voir le Hokage, je peux y aller moi-même » pensa t-il, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. « Si je fais une technique de substitution, nul doute qu'elles recommenceront à me courir après… » Il vit une personne au loin « Sauf si je leur donne un nouveau jouet pour s'amuser… »

Et Kakashi se substitua au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, surprenant les ANBU. Mais quand la poussière se dispersa, qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir Iruka entre leurs bras.

Iruka cilla.

« Hey, mais tu es super mignon ! » s'exclama l'une d'elle.

« Q…Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

A ce moment-là, Anko qui errait dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'un amant aperçut le groupe d'ANBU qui partait avec Iruka dans l'optique de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

« Iruka ! » cria-t-elle « Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Iruka déglutit « ….Anko »

Elle se mit en travers du chemin des ANBU.

« Celui-ci est à moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Je vous défi ! »

Après un court instant, les ANBU acceptèrent.

…

…

« PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAU ! »

« MERDE ! »

Anko maudit sa défaite.

Iruka gémit tandis que les vainqueurs l'emportaient à nouveau « Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire la dedans ? »

…

…

Anko remontait la rue principale, désorienté, quand elle vit Ibiki.

Elle s'arreta et le regarda de haut en bas. Effectivement, il était couvert de cicatrices et faisait peur, mais elle songea « Au moins, ça sera Rock'N Roll avec lui ! »

Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, elle grogna de façon sexy, comme une tigresse. Ibiki s'arrêta et grogna en retour.

Après un moment d'observation, ils sortirent leurs armes et entamèrent une relation dont vous ne voulez pas connaitre les détails.

…

…

Gaara regardait l'objet sur le sol, celui sur lequel il avait trébuché. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était une épée qui appartenait à un certain membre de l'akatsuki qui s'était enfui en hurlant.

…

…

Kisame émit un horrible son en éternuant une chose gluante et verte non identifée depuis ses branchies. Itachi, assis plus loin dans la pièce, dans un repaire de l'Akatsuki, plissa les yeux, tiré du sommeil par le bruit de son coéquipier.

Kisame se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait chez lui.

« Ou est mon épée ? »

« Dans ton pantalon, comme tout le monde » répondit Itachi d'un air blasé.

« Non ! Pas celle-là ! …. Merde, j'ai dû la perdre à Konoha… »

« Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? C'était il y a deux semaines ! »

Deidara surgit d'un coin de la sombre pièce. Il était occupé à créer ses « chefs d'œuvres », comme ils les appelés. « Hum, très intelligent Kisame, vraiment ! »

« Je dois y retourner… »

« Non. » répondit Itachi fermement.

« Tu n'en a pas besoin Kisame ! » répondit Deidara, sarcastique « Tu sais que porter une arme de cette taille laisse à penser que tu as besoin de compenser autre chose …. »

Kisame le fusilla du regard, puis se tourna vers Itachi.

« S'il te plait Itachi, on y retourne ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne veux pas y retourner parce qu'on t'a pris pour une fille c'est ça ? »

Deidara se retourna avec intérêt .

Kisame déglutit. A la seconde où il avait sorti cette phrase, il l'avait regretté. S'en était fini de lui.

« C'était imprudent Kisame… » gronda l'Uchiwa, les yeux rétréci.

Le monde de Kisame devint noir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se voir entouré d'eau, dans un étrange réservoir circulaire. Sa vision se résumait à une immense bulle. Il leva les yeux pour voir une menaçante silhouette se profiler. Un Itachi géant l'observait avec des yeux de chat affamé.

Kisame se regarda paniqué. Ses membres avaient disparus, remplacés par des nageoires. Il ouvrit la bouche convulsivement, comme le petit poisson rouge qu'il était devenu.

« 72 heures » annonça la voix d'Itachi. Il ouvrit soudain une large bouche pleine de dents. « 72 heures durant lesquelles tu vas être mâché, digéré … ». Une énorme patte griffue s'abattit alors sur le pauvre poisson.

…

…

Du point de vue de Deidara, ni Kisame, ni Itachi n'avait bougés, jusqu'à ce que Kisame s'élance dans le couloir en hurlant de terreur au bout de 5 min.

Itachi se leva et reprit sa place sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait cette fois ? »

« Eh bien, j'aurais pu le transformer en sushi pendant 72 heures, mais j'ai préféré quelque chose de plus simple »

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Et alors on t'a pris pour une femme hein ? T'as du provoqué une émeute Haha ! »

Itachi plissa les yeux « Il est très imprudent de lancer des shurikens dans une maison de verre Deidara… »

« … »

« Je croyais que le terme exacte était « lancer des pierres » ? »

« Nous sommes des ninjas, on dit shurikens »

« … »

…


	21. Chapter 21 Simule le !

Curieux, Gaara se pencha pour ramasser l'épée de Kisame. Elle était lourde. Le ninja s'aida du sable pour la soulever et l'accrocher derrière son dos avec sa gourde.

Arret sur image.

Les deux côtés ronds de la gourde.

Et une longue … Enfin, vous voyez.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gaara trouva l'épée trop encombrante et décida de l'abandonner sur le sol, notant au passage de signaler cet objet suspect à l'Hokage. Il pouvait y avoir des ennemies embusquées dans le coin. Après tout, les envoyés du sable avaient été convoqués pour protéger le village.

…

…

Chapitre 21 Simule-le!

…

…

« Yo ! » dit Kakashi, apparaissant dans le bureau du Hokage.

Le ninja regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

« Bien, ça me laisse un peu de temps. »

…

…

« Tu penses vraiment que je me suis laissé aller ? » demanda Jiraya d'un air piteux, touche sa poitrine un peu molle.

« Humpf ». Tsunade sourit, réprimant un fou rire.

Jiraya fit la moue.

« Tu devrais faire quelques exercices au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort en espérant qu'une femme un peu plus délurée que les autres s'intéresse à toi. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Jiraya.

« Tu sais, je connais un exercice que toi et moi…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un poing menaçant s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux louchèrent vers le décolleté de Tsunade.

« Mes yeux son _ici_, Jiraya » dit-elle calmement, mais menaçante quand même.

« O-Oui… »

Tsunade renifla et s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends, que dirais-tu de manger un bout ? »

Tsunade s'arrêta, levant un sourcil suspicieux.

« C'est moi qui paye ? »

Jiraya pâlit, clarifiant sa pensée.

«Oui…. Euh…. Non ! …. Je veux dire, c'est moi qui paye ! »

« Ok Jiraya » sourit-elle, le bousculant gentiment « Je ne refuse jamais un repas gratuit ! »

…

…

Temari soupira en s'asseyant à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Bien qu'elle soit curieuse de savoir ce que faisaient ses frères, elle était heureuse de prendre une pause. D'autant plus que de là où elle était, elle pouvait observer un défilé d'homme à moitié nus.

« Ah… » Dit-elle rêveusement. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un genin un peu rond.

« S-Salut ! » dit Choji, les joues rouges.

Temari lui lança un regard étrange.

Il continua de la regarder en souriant.

La kunoichi pencha la tête, une expression amusée sur le visage « C'est pour quoi ? »

Choji balbutia « T-Tes cheveux ! »

Temari leva un sourcil.

« Tu es belle ! » dit finalement Choji.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, surprise.

Choji écarquilla les yeux, paniqué « Je veux dire… un ami…. Un ami pense que tu es belle. Un ami, oui ! »

« Un ami. » Temari demanda lentement « Vraiment ? »

Choji sourit et hocha la tête avec empressement, rouge de honte.

Une image de Shikamaru apparût dans la tête de Temari.

« Aw… c'est gentil de sa part » dit-elle rêveusement, passant tout de suite aux conclusions.

« Hu ? » Choji se rendit compte, confus, qu'elle pensait qu'il parlait de Shikamaru alors qu'il parlait de ses propres sentiments.

Choji plissa les yeux « Tu sais, j'ai quelques histoires intéressantes à te raconter » dit-il d'un air étrange.

« Hm ? » Temari le questionna du regard.

Et Choji lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu en suivant Shikamaru ces dernières semaines.

…

…

Lorsque Choji finit de conter toutes ses histoires excitantes remplies de détails croustillants, Temari commença à trembler convulsivement.

« IL A FAIT QUOI AVEC QUI ?! » hurla-t-elle.

…

…

« Ah… » soupira Tsunade après avoir descendue une énième bouteille de sake.

Jiraya regarda le barman et lui commanda encore un peu plus d'alcool.

« Alors Jiraya… » Bredouilla Tsunade « Je croyais que tu étais à sec. Où as-tu trouvé cet argent ? »

Jiraya sourit « Je l'ai emprunté dans le porte-monnaie de Naruto »

Elle le désapprouva du regard.

« Je lui rendrait ! » s'exclama-t-il « …peut-être »

Silence.

« Je me demande comment va Naruto » dit Tsunade, posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Pas très bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ». Jiraya pris une nouvelle gorgée de saké.

Tsunade soupira.

« Je ne le comprends pas » continua Jiraya.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a inventé le _sexy no jutsu_, il n'y connais vraiment _**rien**_ aux femmes »

« De ton côté ce n'est pas mieux » se moqua Tsunade « …tu n'y connais rien non plus et tu écris des pornos… »

« Hey ! » s'écria l'ermite, prenant un regard blessé.

« Serieusement Jiraya… » Continua Tsunade « Toi qui a souvent eu l'occasion de voir son _sexy no jutsu_, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Même après que la fumée qui masque l'essentiel ait disparue ? »

Jiraya cilla, réalisant « …Non »

« La vérité c'est que … » Tsunade lui murmura le reste à l'oreille, le faisant vaciller.

…

…

« Dit moi que c'est pas vrai ! » cria Jiraya à travers le bar.

Ca ne lui prit que quelques minutes de trouver Naruto –en même temps que Kiba- qui semblait essayer d'échapper à quelque chose.

« NARUTO ! »

Naruto s'arrêta net, tandis que Kiba continuait sa course. « Ses yeux… SES YEUX ! » Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ermite pervers ? » dit-il curieux, plissant les yeux.

« Vite Naruto ! » fit un Jiraya paniqué « montre-moi le sexy no jutsu ! »

Naruto croisa les bras, regardant son maitre d'un air suspicieux.

« Allez, allez ! » dit Jiraya avec impatience.

Après un moment de réflexion, Naruto accepta.

« _**Sexy no jutsu !**_ »

La fumée se dissipa, révélant une blonde version féminine de Naruto.

Jiraya battit des mains pour écarter les restes de fumée, notamment au niveau des seins.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tsunade avait raison.

« Naruto » dit Jiraya lentement, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues « Tu sais que les femme ont des tétons ? »

Naruto cilla, regardant sa poitrine vierge et lisse.

« Whoa vraiment ? » dit-il craintif « Je ne le savais pas ! »

Jiraya roula des yeux. Il était sur le point d'aller se réfugier dans un coin pour pleurer.

« D'où pensais-tu que venait le lait ? » demanda Jiraya.

Naruto trembla. « L-Le lait… vient des seins des FEMMES?! »

Jiraya acquiesçât.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'en aie bu ce matin ! » dit Naruto, tournant au vert.

« Naruto… ce lait-là vient des vaches… »

Le blondinet secoua la tête incrédule « Les vaches ont des seins aussi ? »

« Aaaaah ! « s'écriât l'homme aux cheveux blanc « Cette conversation ne même nulle part ! »

« Hu ? »

« Ce que je veux savoir » dit lentement Jiraya « C'est comment tu as bien pu inventer le _sexy no jutsu_ sans avoir jamais vu une femme nue de ta vie ?! »

Naruto se gratta la tête un moment, cherchant la réponse.

« Un jour je suis passé devant un magasin de vêtements pour filles et une employée à changer les vêtements du mannequin. Je me suis dit Whoaa , une femme toute nue, ça pourrait faire un bon jutsu ! »

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

Jiraya ne put que rester bouche bée.

…

…

Dans une impasse sombre, deux sinistres individus peaufinaient leurs plans, leurs ombres dansant sur le mur.

« Bon, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je le trouves, et je le fais venir dans ma direction »

« Oui, et je fais la même chose. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent, partant chacun dans des directions opposées.

…

…

Shikamaru était en plein éternuement quand un ninja blond le fit tomber dans sa précipitation.

Naruto le regarda et haussa la voix « He Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce qui…. »

« Shhhht ! Je suis suivi » murmura Shikamaru, plaquant une main sur la grande bouche de Naruto.

« Hu ? » questionna bruyamment le blondinet.

« Tais-toi ! Je suis traqué ! » fit-il en regardant dans toutes les directions.

« Oh merde ». Il retourna dans l'ombre « J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu »

« Oookay… » dit lentement Naruto, se souvenant d'être silencieux.

Ils commencèrent à se décaler sur la droite sur la pointe des pieds, anxieux.

« HEY SHIKA ! » s'exclama une voix gaiement.

« WAAAAAAH ! » Shikamaru et Naruto crièrent, surpris, en se retournant.

Alors que Shikamaru calmait les battements de son cœur, Naruto s'assit pas terre, regardant la nouvelle venue.

« Oh, Hey Sakura ! »

Sakura s'approcha d'eux.

« S-Sakura, pourquoi tu… » commença Shikamaru, la tête dans les mains.

« Oooooh Shikamaru ! Tu dois venir voir ! »

Sakura le tira par le bras.

« Voir quoi ? »

« Uh… » Sakura réfléchit rapidement en l'entrainant vers une intersection « C'est très, très intéressant ! »

« ? »

Sakura plaquât un faux sourire sur son visage en pensant « J'espère qu'Ino a rempli sa part du contrat »

Soudain, Sakura et Shikamaru eurent les oreilles éclatés par un bruit strident, montant de plus en plus dans les aigus.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ils virent Sasuke apparaitre au coin de l'intersection, courant pour échapper à Ino qui prétendait vouloir reprendre possession de son corps.

Dès qu'elle vit Sakura, Ino cessa de courir. Sasuke s'arreta à son tour, à quelques mètre de Sakura et Shikamaru.

Ils se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino fasse un discret signe à Sakura. Le signal.

« 3…2…1… »

« OH SHIKAMARU ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

Il se retourna pour voir les deux filles, la bouche en cœur, battant des cils dans sa direction.

Sasuke en fût bouche bée.

Shikamaru eut à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil qu'elles furent sur lui. Elles s'accrochèrent à ses bras.

« Oh Shika ! Mon bel ananas ! » Dit Sakura. Ino tomba à ses pieds.

Sasuke frissonna. Son cerveau ne voulait pas appréhender ce qu'il voyait.

« Shikamaru, on t'aime ! » dirent-elles, caressant son corps de haut en bas.

Shikamaru vira au rouge, confus.

Sasuke ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, bouche ouverte.

Après plusieurs minutes, les filles se firent un autre signe discret. Elles s'éloignèrent de Shikamaru, faisant mine de s'évanouir.

« Oh Shika ! » soupira Sakura, vacillant, faisant semblant de défaillir.

Ino fit de même, ajoutant « Les vibrations érotiques émanant de toi son trop fortes ! »

Il y eut encore quelques « Oh ! » et « Ha ! » avant que les filles ne disparaissent, laissant deux ninjas désorienté derrières elles.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Le cou de Sasuke craqua quand il se tourna vers Shikamaru pour l'observer. Il bougea les lèvres, essayant de dire quelque chose.

Shikamaru finit par remarquer le regard étrange que lui lançait l'Uchiwa.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! »

…

…

Plus loin, deux kunoichis observer la scène, fière d'elles.

« Tu crois que ça a marché ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu as vu sa tête ! » dit Ino en riant.

…

…

Revenu de son choc, Sasuke repensa son plan d'accouplement. Il pensait être prêt. MEME pour Ino si elle n'utilisait PAS son jutsu, mais maintenant …

Il avait l'air perdu. Il avait travaillé si dur pour surmonter ses peurs, et maintenant ça ! Il avait trouvé d'autres vidéos dans l'appartement de Kakashi, qu'il avait passé le week-end à regarder pour apprendre. Mais à quoi cela lui servait-il maintenant ? Devait-il chercher à attirer l'attention d'Ino et Sakura ? Et les autres filles ?

Une image de Tenten apparut dans sa tête. Brune aux yeux foncés. « Hum, elle me parait bien, saine, normale, parfaite pour recréer mon clan »

S'il savait …

…

…

Naruto se demanda pourquoi toute cette agitation, et se décida enfin à lever son cul pour aller voir.

En marchant, il croisa Kiba.

« Hey Kiba, qu'est-ce… »

« J'ai entendu crier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » le devançât Kiba.

…

…

Naruto et Kiba coururent vers Shikamaru, toujours immobile au milieu de la rue.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, ils entendirent un cri strident.

« SHIKAMARU ! »

Le chunin reprit vite ses esprits en sentant la présence d'une personne pas très contente s'approchant à grands pas.

Quand la poussière retomba, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Temari folle furieuse. Choji se tenait loin derrière, regardant le spectacle.

« TOI ! » dit-elle en brandissant un poing rageur.

« … ? »

« Une, deux, trois … » Temari recompta sur ses doigts « Non, QUATRE ! Connard ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de se défendre, elle le gifla.

« On va voir si ça t'amuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

Elle s'avança en coup de vent, dépassant Choji, et attrapa Naruto par le col avant de coller ses lèvre sur les siennes en un baiser mouillé.

Shikamaru cilla.

« … » Fut tout ce que pu faire Naruto quand elle eut ôté ses lèvres.

Kiba déglutit alors que Choji couina de déception.

Cacher dans l'ombre, Hiniata, qui avait vu toute la scène, eut un grognement de colère, sentant monté en elle un brulant désir de vengeance en même temps que la douleur d'une trahison.

Temari laissa un Naruto bouche bée.

Soudain, Kiba réalisa quelque chose.

« Shikamaru est une salope ! »

…

…

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, dans une sombre caverne.

« Uh… douleur… putain de douleur ! » dit l'ombre, entrant dans la douche, ses bras dégoulinant de sang.

« MES BRAS ! Ils ne peuvent plus BOUGER ! » maudit-il intérieurement.

« KABUTO ! »

Kabuto frissonna à l'entente de la voix de son maitre.

« KABUTO ! »

« J'arrive, seigneur Orochimaru »

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à la salle de bain. MAINTENANT ! »

Kabuto grogna.

« Viens ici ! »

Kabuto soupira « Si seulement Sasuke pouvait être là rapidement… ». Il pensa « Les quatre du Son vont bientôt arriver de toutes façons »

Alors, avec un nouveau corps, Orochimaru pourrait se le laver tout seul _son serpent_ .

…

…

Tsunade rentra dans son bureau et y trouva quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

« Hokage-sama » commença Kakashi.

« Que veux…. » fit-elle avant de voir son visage.

« Pourquoi portes-tu ce masque ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à l'avoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, marchant vers lui.

Kakashi la laissa le toucher avant qu'elle ne recule en regardant ses doigts tachés de noir « Tu n'as pas osé ?! »

Le ninja copieur sourit. Il avait peint un masque sur son visage.

…

…


	22. Chapter 22 Haut et Bas

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la partie mouvementée de « Pierre, feuille, ciseaux » entre les ANBU et Anko. Puis plus rien.

Iruka entendit des voix.

Il bougea avec précaution, essayant de regarder, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos. En désespoir de cause, il rampa sur le ventre, jusqu'à ce que des personnes apparaissent près de lui. Trois ANBU. Avec un certain livre orange.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Elles ont LE livre ! » Paniqua-t-il intérieurement. « Ok. Ok. Calme-toi. Fais le mort. C'est ça, fait le mort…. He merde …. »

« Salut ! On venait justement de trouver un chapitre intéressant ! » dit une voix dans son dos, avant de lui mettre ledit chapitre sous le nez.

Iruka déglutit.

« C'est quelque chose que nous avons essayé plusieurs fois déjà ! »

« Hé hé hé…. »

Iruka sentit de la sueur lui couler le long du dos.

« Mais…. Vous êtes toutes enceintes ! Que pourriez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Stupide garçon… » dit une ANBU doucement « … tu ne sais donc pas ? »

« …Etre enceinte décuple l'envie de faire l'amour ! » finit une autre ANBU.

Iruka trembla tandis que son pantalon volait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Soudain, il entendit les pas d'une ANBU sur sa droite :

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait une raquette ? »

…

…

Chapitre 22 : Commerce en hausse, commerce en baisse

…

…

Kakashi sourit, de la peinture dégoulinant le long de son cou.

L'Hokage lui lança un regard furieux.

« Crétin ! Ce n'est- pas sain ! Surtout si près de la bouche … »

Tsunade grogna avant d'avoir une idée. « Il se croit intelligent » pensa-t-elle « Je vais lui apprendre à outrepasser mes consignes. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« En tant que ninja médecin, je ne peux laisser faire ça. Shizune ! »

Shizune apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Oui Madame ? »

« Emmène le à l'infirmerie, déshabille le, fais lui subir un examen COMPLET, et débarrasse le de toute cette peinture. »

« Tout de suite ! » répondit Shizune, s'approchant de Kakashi avec un large sourire.

« M-mais ! »

Lui qui pensait que son plan était parfait…

…

…

Quand Kakashi et Shizune furent parties, un ANBU se presenta devant le bureau de Tsunade.

« Hokage ! Je viens vous faire mon rapport. J'ai croisé un ninja du sable entièrement habillé : La loi s'applique-t-elle pour nos invités également ? »

Tsunade réfléchit « Ça serait embêtant qu'il soit aussi voyant en cas d'attaque »

« Ok. Allez leurs dire que la loi est valable aussi pour eux. Il faut qu'ils se fondent dans la masse »

Alors que l'ANBU allait partir, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Attends ! Va préciser aux villageois qu'aucune sorte de peinture n'est autorisée sur le haut du corps ».

« Oui, Hokage-sama »

…

…

Hiniata serra dans ses bras le pantalon orange qu'elle avait emmené. Voir la ninja du sable embrasser Naruto l'avait laissé bouche bée. C'était SES lèvres ! Elle laissa tomber le pantalon et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Temari avait contrarié ses plans.

(Plus tôt dans la journée)

Hiniata était assise sur son lit, regardant le pantalon qu'elle avait volé à SON Naruto.

« Oh Naruto ! Si seulement j'avais le courage de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi ! Et aussi ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… »

Elle vira au rouge et posa les yeux sur le petit masque de renard posé sur son bureau.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Son pantalon ! »

« Si je lui dit que je l'ai trouvé…. Trouvé, pas volé hein… il sera tellement content, il me remarquera enfin ! »

Elle prit alors le pantalon et sortit de chez elle.

(Retour au présent)

Alors que Choji s'éloignait avec son paquet de chips, Kiba entendit un bruit. « Quelqu'un…. Pleure ? »

Il se retourna et aperçut une ombre dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle.

« Hiniata ? »

« Je me demande ce qui ne vas pas… ». Il la regarda s'en qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

…

…

« Hey Naruto ! Je vois que tu as de la chance avec les filles ! »

Naruto, tenu par la main par Temari, se retourna.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ebisu ! » répondit l'homme, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Qui ? »

« Ebisu ! Tu sais… » Il fit une pause, observant la réaction de Temari « … le pervers camouflé! »

Naruto le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes avant de conclure « Je ne vous aie jamais vu »

Ebisu haussa les sourcils. Naruto était incapable de le reconnaitre sans ses lunettes et son bandana.

…

…

« Shizune ! Shizune ! »

Genma cria son nom, encore et encore. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée. Elle s'était enfuie en découvrant son terrible, horrible secret !

« Shizune ! Hey Shiz… mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Devant lui se tenait une Shizune dénudée en train de faire un shampoing à un Kakashi complètement nu également.

« …. »

« Heu… heu… » bégaya Genma.

« Quoi ? » fit Kakashi calmement.

« … »

« Pourquoi Shizune, POURQUOI? » couina Genma, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Après son départ, Shizune et Kakashi revinrent à leur « savonnage ».

…

…

Ailleurs, Deidara était sur le point de sortir une remarque de son cru à propos du commentaire d'Itachi quand Zetsu fit son apparition.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille Zetsu ? » demanda Deidara.

« Zetsu ? » fit la petite voix de Kisame du fond de la pièce, ses hurlements ayant cessés « Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'envoyer récupérer mon épée ? »

Zetsu grommela un moment avant de répondre à Deidara.

« Il faut. Que cela. Cesse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca »

« Qui ? »

Zetsu se retourna juste assez pour montrer ce que ce passait derrière son dos.

« CA »

« Hello ! » fit une voix joyeuse dans son dos « Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

BLAM !

Itachi haussa un sourcil « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Rentrer. »

« Dans la pièce ? »

« Dans l'Akatsuki… »

Deidara hurla de rire.

« Tobi fera tout ce que vous voudrez ! » fit une petite voix derrière la porte.

« Va te faire… »

« Tout ce qu'on veut tu as dit ? » s'exclama Kisame.

Zetsu et Deidara firent des signes affolés dans sa direction.

Kisame regarda Itachi, arborant une expression indéchiffrable. Autant dire celle qu'il prenait quand ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'intéressait pas.

« Tu irais chercher mon épée ? »

« Je rentrerais dans l'Akatsuki si je le fait ? »

« Non ! » fit un Kisame effrayé « … Mais tu pourrais être notre esclave »

Tout le monde le regarda sidéré.

«Je veux dire notre chien…. Enfin notre mascotte… c'est ça, notre mascotte ! »

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

« Yeah ! Tobi ramèneras l'arme du poisson ! Ou Tobi la trouveras-t-elle ? »

« Konoha. »

Et Tobi partit.

…

…

Plus tard à Konoha.

…

…

Temari et Naruto descendaient la rue quand ils virent Kankuro et une femme parler avec un ANBU.

« Je dois faire QUOI? »

« Désolé, ordre du Hokage »

« Mon précieux maquillage… » gémit Kankuro.

Hana cilla.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle « Tes magnifiques marques sur le visage sont des FAUSSES ?! »

« Hu ? »

Hana montra ses propres marques « Les miennes sont PERMANENTES ! »

« Oh » fit un Kankuro gêné.

« Ne me dit pas Oh ! » continua l'Inuzuka « Si tu m'aime vraiment, tu iras te faire tatouer ! » dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

« Mais ! » dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

« …Que fait-tu ? »

Kankuro regarda sa sœur … accompagné de Naruto.

« Oh, Temari … pourquoi tu es avec lui ? »

Temari regarda le genin à qui elle tenait encore la main.

« C'est une longue histoire… » répondit-elle « …et toi, pourquoi tu es torse nu ? »

« C'est une longue histoire aussi… »

Soudain, Hana qui n'était pas encore très éloigné, fit volte-face et s'approcha de Naruto.

Elle lui caressa les joues « Tu as de très belles marques toi…. » sourit-elle.

« Heu…merci ? »

Hana regarda Temari avec des yeux de cocker « Je peux te l'emprunter ? »

Silence.

« Bien sur » répondit la blonde « Je n'ai plus besoin de lui »

« …Quoi ? » fit un Naruto désorienté.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules « Je te le rendrais plus tard ! »

« … »

« Personne ne m'aime ! » pleura Kankuro.

…

…

Sasuke sautait de toits en toits quand il vit Neji.

« Tu aurais vu Tenten ? …ou Hiniata, au pire »

Le Hyuuga lança un regard suspicieux à l'Uchiwa « Je la cherche aussi »

…

…

Hiniata finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, dans une rue frequenté. Elle activa son Byakugan, s'imaginant que le corps des hommes qui déambulaient torses nus dans la rue était celui de Naruto. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Kiba l'avait suivi.

Hiniata soupira. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoivent les trois ninjas du sable.

Temari, Kankuro –qui avait l'air de vouloir bouffer la terre entière- et Gaara, récupéré sur leur chemin quelques instants plus tôt, marchait côte à côte.

« Ooh ! » s'exclama-t-elle à leur passage, au point que même Kiba de là où il était l'entendit.

Temari et Kankuro se regardèrent.

Hiniata fixait Gaara.

« H-Ha… ! » couina-t-elle encore.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » questionna Kankuro.

Temari soupira et se frappa la tête d'exaspération.

Hiniata se leva et fit quelques pas dans la direction du ninja aux cheveux rouges.

Pendant un instant, les yeux des deux ninjas ne se quittèrent plus.

« … »

Gaara continua alors son chemin, Hiniata tentant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage, tandis qu'il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où aller.

Ses frères et sœurs restèrent plantés là, regardant Gaara s'éloigner avec la jeune Hyuuga dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? » fit Temari, brisant le silence.

« Et bien… » Commença Kankuro.

«… Non mais je veux dire, pourquoi lui ? » le coupa Temari.

« Et bien… » Recommença Kankuro « Shukaku est un démon Tanuki. Un raton-laveur donc »

Il fit une pause, laissant durer le suspense.

« … »

« Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des raton-laveur … »

Temari le regarda, incertaine.

Kiba, toujours dans le coin et expert en animaux, se décida à intervenir.

« Les Tanuki sont légendaires pour une bonne raison … Ils ont d'énormes testicules… en comparaison avec le reste de leur corps »

« … »

Temari cilla.

« OH MON DIEU ! JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LE SAVOIR ! » dit-elle en plaquant les mains sur son visage, regardant Gaara au loin.

Kankuro reprit « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Shukaku en as une grosse paire que Gaara a nécessairement… »

« TA GUEULE ! AAAH ! »

…

…


	23. Chapter 23 Un peu de fantaisies

Temari cligna encore des yeux, regardant Gaara s'éloigner, Hiniata sur les talons, avant de remarquer un détail. Elle déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Temari ? »

« Kankuro… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère « …tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ? »

Le ninja du sable croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine, observant Gaara sous l'œil de Temari.

« Hu… ». Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de piétinement venant des toits.

Kiba leva les yeux « ANBU ? »

Alors Kankuro compris. Gaara au loin, deux ANBU le suivant de près : Son frère portait un t-shirt…

« Oh merde. »

…

…

Chapitre 23 : Un peu de fantaisies.

…

…

« Gaara ! » cria Kankuro. Trop tard.

Gaara fut stoppé dans son élan par deux ANBU. Vu l'expression de ceux-ci, Kiba se dit que ça n'allait probablement pas bien finir. Regardant Akamaru, il releva la tête et cria « Hiniata ! COURS ! »

« Oh ? » fit Hiniata en se retournant, fixant le regard paniqué de son coéquipier au loin.

Comprenant la situation, elle lança un dernier regard à Gaara avant d'activer son Byakugan et de courir le plus loin possible de la scène.

Un regard glacial échangé entre les ANBU et Gaara refroidit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Vous devez ôter tout vêtements du haut de votre corps sur ordre suprême du Hokage »

Kankuro et Temari retinrent leurs souffles.

Gaara cligna lentement, très lentement des yeux, tandis qu'une expression qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amusement passa furtivement sur son visage.

« Je ne porte AUCUN vêtements »

« … »

« … »

« QUOI ?! »

« J'ai dit…. Je ne porte aucun vêtements »

Un peu de sueur perla sur le front des ANBU.

« Mais nous voyons que vous en avez ! » dit l'un d'entre eux, le pointant du doigt « Juste là ! »

Gaara remua un peu, faisant apparaitre des craquelures sur son corps. Au bout d'un certain point, des morceaux se détachèrent avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Du sable ? » fit un ANBU, incrédule « Vos vêtements sont en sable ? »

Gaara hocha la tête.

« Alors … en fait en dessus vous êtes complètement nu ? »

Il approuva, puis modifia le sable de façon à ce qu'il forme un torse nu.

« O-Ok… très bien…. » Bredouilla l'un d'entre eux « Si vous arrangez votre sable comme ça, je suppose que ça va …. He bien, bonne journée ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaara se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur, littéralement sur le cul, tremblant compulsivement. Il pouvait même voir la bave au coin de la bouche de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » leur dit-il d'un air méprisant.

…

…

Hiniata courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la tiennent plus. Elle s'assit sur un banc, le souffle court, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivie.

Elle regarda le soleil se coucher, descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains « Pourquoi il a embrassé cette fille ! Ça aurait dû être moi ! ».

« Hyuuga » fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en couinant, un kunai à la main. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci en ayant assez de chercher Tenten, il avait décidé de s'asseoir sur ce banc en attendant qu'une jeune fille de son âge vienne à lui. _N'importe laquelle._

Hiniata lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il y a un problème ? » fit Sasuke.

« Hu..oh… d-désolé…. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées » fit-elle en bégayant.

« Moi j'ai un problème » répondit-il, mystérieux.

Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Heu… Sasuke ? »

« Hyuuga » l'interrompit-il « Je sais qu'on ne sait quasiment jamais parler, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, à prendre où a laisser »

Curieuse, elle l'invita à continuer.

Sasuke reprit la parole « C'est très simple et très compliqué à la fois. J'ai deux buts dans la vie. Pour accomplir l'un d'entre eux, je dois m'entrainer, ce que je ne peux pas faire tant que cette mission de reproduction est en cours. En revanche, je peux pendant ce temps m'attaquer à mon second but, qui est de faire revivre mon clan. Pour ça, j'ai besoin d'une femme –ou de plusieurs. »

Hiniata haussa un sourcil.

« Pour faire court, si ça t'intéresse, Hiniata Hyuuga, quelles que soit tes motivations, rejoint moi cette nuit, après minuit …. Dans mon lit »

Le visage d'Hiniata vira au rouge bordeaux.

La jeune Hyuuga continua de regarder droit devant elle tandis que Sasuke se levait. Il l'observa un moment, puis disparu dans la nuit.

…

…

Jiraya était accroupi, l'œil coller contre une paroi, essayant de regarder les femmes légèrement vêtues qui se tenaient derrière. Il fût déconcentré par des voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'où provenaient les voix. Un panneau à l'entrée annonçait « Réunion thérapeutique ».

Curieux, le ninja aux cheveux blanc fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il cilla.

Dans une pièce se tenaient plusieurs mâles ninjas dont il connaissait les visages, assis en rond sur des chaises. « Mais qu'est-ce que ? » dit-il en prenant une chaise.

Après quelques instants de silence, l'un des shinobis se leva.

« Bonjour » commença-t-il « Je m'appelle Raido »

« BONJOUR RAIDO ! » s'exclama l'assemblée.

« Et bien… » il renifla « Personne ne m'aime parce que je suis moche… »

Jiraya resta bouche bée, tandis que des dizaines de « Hooooo » résonnaient autour de lui.

Puis quand Raido se rassis, se fût au tour de deux ninjas de se lever.

« Je suis Izumo »

« BONJOUR IZUMO ! »

« Et moi Kotetsu »

« BONJOUR KOTETSU ! »

« Et… » Izumo posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade « On n'arrive pas à draguer parce que les femmes pensent que nous sommes gays à force d'être toujours ensemble »

Après une nouvelle salve de « Hooooo », Izumo retourna s'asseoir tandis que Kotetsu reprenait la parole « Et maintenant nous accueillons notre organisateur, Ibiki ! »

Ibiki s'avança au milieu du groupe, un sourire trop grand pour être vrai sur le visage.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Moi et Anko avons pris beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Ça ne sert donc plus à rien que je vienne à ces réunions ! »

« … »

Silence.

Ibiki quitta rapidement le bâtiment, retournant à ses « amusements » tandis qu'un silence horrifié s'installait dans la pièce.

Jiraya se leva à la suite des autres ninjas.

« Je suis sûr que personne ne voudrait rester un membre permanent de ce club » pensa-t-il, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

« A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées » dit-il en sortant un carnet noir raturé de rouge sous les assauts d'un certain ninja en combinaison verte.

…

…

Cette nuit

…

…

L'horloge sonna minuit quand un étranger se présenta à la porte de Konoha.

Il avait couru longtemps pour arriver là.

« Konoha. Tobi a trouvé ! »

Il fit quelques pas avant de trébucher sur quelque chose et de tomber. Remettant son masque, il regarda autour de lui.

« Quelqu'un à dut laisser tomber un objet » dit-il en reprenant sa route.

« Bon, où peut bien être l'arme du poisson maintenant ? »

L'objet en question n'était autre que l'épée de Kisame, mais il faut croire que Tobi n'avait vraiment aucune mémoire en matière d'épée…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Tobi stoppa devant le bâtiment ou les ANBU avaient l'habitude de ramener leurs proies masculines. Sans frapper, il entra et tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs ANBU portant des masques d'animaux. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme cul nul sur une table. Tobi se dit que les gens de Konoha étaient vraiment étranges.

« Aidez-moi » murmura l'homme sur la table dans un souffle.

« Qui est-ce ? » dit une voix féminine ayant remarqué le visiteur.

Une ANBU approcha son masque du sien « Quel est ton nom mon mignon ? »

« TOBI ! » dit-il joyeusement, balançant ses armes en l'air.

« Quel genre d'ANBU est-tu ? » lança l'une d'entre elle en observant son masque« Un escargot ? »

Tobi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation « Tobi n'est pas… »

WHACK !

Il n'avait décidemment jamais eu de chance.

…

…

3 heures du matin.

…

…

Sasuke courut des bois jusque chez lui pour voir si Hiniata avait répondu à son invitation. Il s'était spécialement entrainé pour ça … sur lui-même.

Il sauta sur un toit et tomba face à face avec quatre ninjas habillés bizarrement. Il se mit sur la défensive.

« Mon dieu te voilà enfin ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on attend ! »

« … »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, décontenancé.

« Viens avec nous » fit Sakon « Orochimaru t'attend »

« Maintenant ? » s'exclama-t-il, songeant à son rendez-vous.

Les quatre ninjas du son acquiescèrent.

« Heu… oui… ça semble bien et tout… » baratina l'Uchiwa « … mais j'ai des femmes à engrosser avant, et alors je serais très heureux de… »

« Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous »

Ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais…

« Attendez, c'est quoi cette musique ? » dit Tayuya.

« Hu ? »

Sasuke passa une main sur son visage, comprenant l'origine du bruit « Et merde, les ANBU sont encore en train de faire la fête quelque part »

« Fête ? »

« Oui, elle organise ce genre de truc pour baiser toute la nuit… » soupira Sasuke, croisant les bras.

« Baiser tu dis ? » demanda Kidomaru, intéressé soudainement.

« Toute la nuit tu as dit ? » ajouta Tayuya, grognant d'excitation.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

Tayuya réfléchit. Elle regarda Sasuke. Puis en direction de la musique. Encore Sasuke. Musique. Sasuke. Sexe. Sasuke. Toute la nuit. Sasuke.

Silence.

« Et merde, je veux baiser ! » s'écriât Tayuya, courant en direction de la musique.

« Yeah ! » approuva Kidomaru, suivant le même chemin « Orochimaru ne nous laisse jamais nous amuser ! »

« Whooo ooo ! » firent Sakon et Jidanbo en leurs emboitant le pas.

« Mais attendez ! » gémit Sasuke d'un air désespéré.

Loin devant lui, ils répondirent « On s'occupera de toi plus tard ! »

…

…

Les ninjas du son entrèrent dans l'immeuble des ANBU.

Tayuya tomba sur une scène assez glauque.

« Tobi est un bon (WHACK !)booooooooooon Garçon !"

Une ANBU leva de nouveau la raquette et donna au pauvre Tobi étendu sur la table un nouveau coup sur les fesses.

« Tobi est un bon (WHACK !) boooooooooooon Garçon ! »

« Oui, Tobi est vraiment un bon garçon » répondit sournoisement l'ANBU, abatant de nouveau la raquette.

Tobi regarda d'un air implorant la ninja du Son s'avançant vers lui.

« Tobi est un bon garçon ? »

« Oui » Elle lui sourit « …Et Tayuya est une très très vilaine fille"

…

…


	24. Chapter 24 Irrésistible

La ninja du Son s'approcha de Tobi.

« Il est mignon … d'une certaine manière »

Il était toujours allongé sur la table. Il se débattit pour s'asseoir face à Tayuya, les jambes repliées sous lui. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sortit sa flûte.

Tobi lui lança un regard curieux.

Tayuya porta la flûte à sa bouche, joua quelques notes puis s'arrêta, regardant Tobi.

« Si je joue pour toi… » dit-elle avec un sourire pervers « …Est-ce que ton _serpent_ va sortir et danser pour moi ? »

« … »

« … »

« …un serpent ?! Où ça ?! » Dit Tobi, se grattant la tête.

…

…

Chapitre 24 : Irrésistible.

…

…

« … »

Tayuya lança un regard exaspéré à Tobi et songea à demander aux ANBU une autre de leurs victimes pour « _le faire »_. Tandis qu'elle grommelait des insanités, son regard tomba sur un certain livre orange, posé sur le bord de la table.

« Un livre ? »

« Orange ! Comme mon masque ! » Dit joyeusement Tobi.

Tayuya regarda son masque bizarrement avant d'être absorbé par sa lecture.

« Oh ! » fit-elle en tournant une nouvelle page.

« Ah ! Hum… »

« Whoaaa, c'est chaud ! » murmura-t-elle « Je devrais essayer ça »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda innocemment Tobi.

Un large sourire fleurit sur le visage de la kunoichi tandis qu'elle lui attrapait les bras de façon à le mettre debout devant elle.

Tobi se gratta la tête nerveusement.

« Tu viendrais avec moi dans la pièce à côté pour baiser ? » dit simplement Tayuya.

« … »

« Ok ! » répondit Tobi avec son entrain habituel.

La ninja du Son lui prit le bras et l'amena avec elle, alors que Tobi se demandait encore « Ça veut dire quoi baiser ? »

…

…

Peu de temps après la disparition du couple improbable, un certain épouvantail vert –Enfin, sans la tenue- fit irruption dans la pièce, complètement nu, donc. Apparemment les ANBU n'avaient pas réussi à le convaincre à remettre un vêtement qui ne soit pas d'une seule pièce et vert, et avaient donc décidé de le garder avec eux en désespoir de cause.

« Gai ! » chantonnèrent des voix féminines depuis une autre pièce « Reviens ! Nous voulons réessayer le tirage au sort ! »

« J'arrive mesdames ! » répondit-il de sa voix la plus sexy.

…

…

Le matin suivant.

…

…

« HINIATA ! HINIATA ! » cria une voix

« Hiniata ! Où es-tu ? ». Neji marchait depuis un moment déjà à sa recherche « Où peut-elle bien être ? »

Il passa devant la maison des Inuzuka. Un bruit attira son attention.

« Oooh ça chatouille ! »

Neji s'arrêta. « Cette voix ! »

Le Hyuuga regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le remarquerait, et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

« Woof ! Woof ! WOOF WOOF ! »

Neji se décomposa quand un énorme chien apparût à la fenêtre à quelques centimètres de son nez, aboyant furieusement.

« Recouche toi, c'est bon, je reviens dans une minute » assena une voix féminine.

« La sœur de Kiba » pensa Neji « …Hana »

Neji se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Il cilla.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Naruto riait tandis qu'Hana repassait une autre de ses marques à l'encre rouge.

Le regard de Neji passa lentement du pinceau sur le visage de Naruto aux seins d'Hana, qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements et….

« Qui est à la fenêtre ? »

Le visage de Neji vira au rouge tandis qu'il se baissait précipitamment « Elle l'avait vu ! Elle l'avait VU ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux quand l'Inuzuka laissa tomber son pinceau pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Hana se tenait devant Neji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à ma fenêtre ? »

« Heu… je… j'essayais de voir si tu étais là ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur « Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

« …J'ai besoin de toi pour beaucoup de choses… » Rêvassa Neji avant de redescendre sur Terre « Kiba m'a envoyé… oui c'est ça, Kiba ! »

« Oh mince ! » fit Hana, contrarié « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Akamaru ? Il a besoin de soins vétérinaires ? »

« Uh… » Fit Neji, essayant de construire un mensonge potable « … je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit »

« Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher ! » dit-elle en empoignant son matériel vétérinaire et en saluant rapidement Naruto.

Alors qu'elle allait partir …

« Attends, je vais venir avec toi ! » dit Neji, sautant sur l'occasion de passer un instant seul avec la grande sœur sexy de Kiba.

Elle lui sourit, hochant la tête avant de le distancer.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto sorti de la maison.

« Hey Neji ! »

Neji lança un regard étrange à Naruto, avant d'aviser son short de bain.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es au courant que c'est Hiniata qui a ton pantalon ? »

« Hein ? »

…

…

Plus tôt ce matin, Neji avait été envoyé à la recherche d'Hiniata. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais il remarqua un pantalon orange totalement incongru dans la pièce.

« Hum… »

…

…

« Tu l'as perdu récemment ? »

« Oui ! Hiniata a dû le retrouver ! » Naruto sautilla de joie « Elle est super sympa ! ». Il courut en direction de la demeure des Hyuuga pour récupérer son bien et remercier la jeune ninja.

Neji le suivit de près.

…

…

La nuit précédente …

…

…

Hiniata regarda une dernière fois le pantalon de Naruto, avant de le poser dans un coin et de se rendre au rendez-vous chez Sasuke.

A l'heure voulue, elle frappa timidement à sa porte.

Elle attendit.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais la porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds. Elle n'avait pas été fermée à clé.

Curieuse, Hiniata entra.

…

…

Plus loin, plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

« Hokage-sama ! »

« Oui ? »

« Des ANBU viennent de nous signaler une activité suspecte dans le village ! Une étrange épée a été découverte dans la rue. Plusieurs éléments nous confirme que des intrus ce sont infiltrés dans le village. Il y a aussi un drôle de type en masque orange … »

« Hum…. »

Tsunade se leva de son bureau « Ça doit être un coup du village du Son… ou alors ce n'est rien du tout. Au cas où, prévenez les envoyés du Sable et les ANBU. Dites-leurs d'appréhender les intrus et de prendre les mesures appropriées. Si ce sont des ninjas du Son, n'hésitez pas à les tuer ! »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ! »

…

…

10 heures du matin

…

…

Shikamaru était assis devant chez lui, le vent décoiffant ses cheveux, absorbé par sa table de Shogi.

Soudain il détecta un bruit de pas. D'après ses calculs sur la fréquence et la clarté du pas ça devait être …

« Une femme » soupira-t-il « Encore ».

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Hu ? »

« Hiniata ? »

« Salut ! J'étais sur le point d'aller déjeuner et … »

« Hn… » grogna Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Mes parents… étaient…. En train de faire l'amour très bruyamment dans la cuisine. Alors j'ai dû sortir rapidement sans manger… »

Hiniata pâlit.

« Ils sont vraiment glauques…. Incapables de garder leurs mains là où elles devraient être »

« … »

« A ce rythme, je vais avoir une douzaine de frères et sœurs… »

« … »

« En plus, Asuma fait pareil de son côté. Je n'ai plus personne pour jouer au shogi»

Hiniata fût touché par les déboires de Shikamaru.

« Heu… je pourrais peut-être jouer avec toi ? »

« Tu sais jouer ? »

« Non » dit-elle en tripotant ses lèvres.

« Assieds-toi. Je vais t'apprendre. » Soupira Shikamaru.

…

…

« Elle est là ! » s'écriât Naruto en voyant Hiniata et Shikamaru jouant au shogi.

La jeune fille était prise de fou rire.

« De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? » Se demanda Neji.

« HINIATA ! » cria Naruto, éclatant les tympans de Neji.

Hiniata faillit avaler la pièce qu'elle tapotait nerveusement contre ses lèvres. Naruto lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin, la faisant virer au rouge carmin.

« Oh ! » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de respirer un peu d'air.

« Tu as retrouvé mon pantalon ! »

Il la serrait beaucoup trop fort, la pauvre Hiniata écarquillant les yeux. Quand il vit ses yeux se révulsés, Naruto la lâcha enfin.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien hé hé… » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

« Hu ? » fit-elle tandis que son visage reprenait des couleurs « Oh, Naruto … »

« Heu… Hiniata » les interrompis Neji.

Hiniata vit que son cousin regardait quelque chose, mal à l'aise.

Elle se retourna et déglutit.

Son père et sa sœur se tenaient derrière elle : Ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

…

…

« Alors Ino… » fit Sakura en mâchant un morceau de son repas.

« Oui ? »

« Combien de temps on doit rester éloigné de Sasuke ? »

« Assez longtemps pour que l'idée qu'on ne l'aime plus s'imprime bien dans son esprit de mâle prétentieux. Ha.»

« Et dans quelques jours… une semaine… »

« Nous l'attrapons ! » termina Ino, le poing en l'air.

Elles terminèrent leur déjeuner en silence.

« N'oublie pas : je l'aurais en premier » fit Sakura, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Ino sourit « Quoi ? On s'était mise d'accord que ce serait moi ! »

« Non, moi ! » fit Sakura en sautant sur la table, brandissant son poing dans la direction d'Ino.

« MOI ! » répliqua Ino en sortant un kunai de sa poche.

Sakura était prête à frapper quand elle remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite.

Tenten s'approchait, un bras autour de la taille de Lee. Rien de particulièrement choquant, si ce dernier n'avait pas pour tout vêtements qu'un caleçon féminin rose et fleurit.

Ino et Sakura se rassirent et déglutirent de concert.

« Que faites-vous tous les deux ? » demanda Ino, pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

Lee prit place aux côtés de Sakura, et Tenten s'assit à côté de lui.

Sakura cilla quand Lee posa sa main sur la sienne avant de lui lancer un regard profond.

Elle ne put que tressaillir de dégout.

« Sakura ! Je serais vraiment très honoré si tu voulais bien participer à une séance d'entrainement spéciale avec moi ! »

Ino leva un sourcil.

Tenten lança un regard froid à Lee.

« _Leeeeee_… il me semblait t'avoir dit que tu ne devais faire cet entrainement qu'avec moi, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle calmement.

Lee leva la tête vers Tenten et prit la pose

« Mais ce serait contraire à l'esprit de la jeunesse de ne pas partager cette expérience avec une autre ravissante fleur de lotus ! » dit-il en regardant Sakura.

Celle-ci ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

Ino regarda Sakura comme si elle était folle.

Tenten renifla, tandis que Lee offrait sa main à la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses, qui contre toute attente, et contre sa propre volonté, accepta.

Ino ricana en pensant à un détail

« J'ai Sasuke pour moi tout seul maintenant »

…

…

« Un sake, s'il vous plait » fit Jiraya en prenant place aux côtés d'une belle jeune femme.

La femme le gratifia d'un regard froid.

L'ermite laissa la situation s'éterniser avant de sortir son fameux carnet noir.

Jiraya tourna les pages et commença à contrecœur à lire l'une des corrections de Lee, indiffèrent au regard étrange que lui lançait la femme.

« Si je vous dis …que votre beauté ….est telle une fleur… voudriez-vous …ouvrir …votre lotus... à mon …credo ninja ? Et les laisser s'ébattre …dans le ruisseau… jusqu'à l'éruption de la flamme de la jeunesse ? »

Jiraya grimaça à la fin de sa lecture avant de relever la tête et d'adresser son plus beau sourire à…

…

Apparemment elle était partie durant son discours, et une autre femme avait pris sa place.

« Salut chérie ! »

… Une très, très vieille femme toute ridée.

Jiraya se décomposa.

« Alors ? » dit-elle en mettant sa main en coupe sur son oreille « … tu penses que je suis jeune et sexy ? »

« Heu…heu … » bégaya le pervers.

« Ne sois pas timide garçon ! Allons-y ! »

…

…


	25. Chapter 25 Sept jours

« Tu es en retard » constata le père d'Hiniata.

« Oh ? »

« Ou peut-être as-tu oublié ? »

« Hinata » Neji se tourna vers elle « J'ai été envoyé te chercher ce matin. J'étais supposé t'accompagner à la réunion du clan qui se tient aujourd'hui. La participation de tous les membres de la Soke était requise »

« D-Désolé… » fit la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.

« Neji, reste ici. Je vais l'y amener moi-même » conclut le seigneur Hyuuga.

« Allez Hiniata ! » s'exclama Hanabi en lui prenant le bras « Tu ne voudrais pas manquer la réunion Tupperware réunissant toutes les ANBU enceintes de la famille non ? »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux tandis que Neji, Naruto et lui regardait leur amie s'éloigner.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un détail ne reviennent à l'esprit de Naruto :

« Et mon pantalon alors ? »

…

…

Chapitre 25 : J-6

…

…

Un petit peu plus tard ce jour-là…

Tenten fit la moue, la tête dans les mains, les coudes posé sur la table du restaurant où elle et Lee avait rejoint Sakura et Ino.

Elle soupira, observant l'expression satisfaite d'Ino, avalant une bouchée de nouille.

La jeune kunoichi regarda autour d'elle, abattue à l'idée que son coéquipier soit parti avec une autre fille.

« Ca va aller directement sur ton cul tu sais ? » lança-t-elle à Ino, d'humeur mauvaise.

Ino lui lança un regard glacial et finit son assiette, avant de prendre une inspiration pour rétorquer.

C'est le moment que choisit Neji pour passer. Avisant le deuxième membre de son équipe, Tenten quitta sa chaise et lui emboita le pas.

« Neji ! »

« Hm ? »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et profita de l'avancée de Tenten pour observer attentivement ses formes.

« Lee n'est pas avec toi ? » dit-il d'un air faussement désintéressé.

L'esprit de Tenten commença à vagabonder tandis que son regard s'attardait sur la poitrine de Neji.

« Non, désolé » finit-elle par répondre « Finalement, les poitrines maigres et pâles ce n'est peut-être pas si mal » songea-t-elle.

« Ça te dirait d'aller t'entrainer ? » demanda Neji, méfiant.

« Juste toi et moi ? »

Neji acquiesçât dans un sourire.

« Allons-y ! »

…

…

Shino allait tourner au coin d'une rue quand il entendit une certaine agitation.

Il avança encore de quelques pas pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une certaine blonde était allongé par terre, toussant et s'étranglant.

« Que quelqu'un l'aide, elle va mourir ! » crièrent quelques spectateurs.

Shino réfléchit avant de se décider à intervenir. Il s'élança vers Ino, l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

Ino pâlit à sa vue. Elle pensa « Pas Shino non non non ! »

Ce dernier commença à sortir des insectes de son corps, tandis qu'Ino essayait de s'échapper.

Shino du lui tenir les bras et s'asseoir sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter et que les insectes puissent faire leur travail.

Tout le village entendit le hurlement d'Ino quand les insectes finirent par déloger le morceau de nourriture coincé dans sa gorge, hurlement qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que lesdits insectes réintègrent tous le corps de leur hôte.

Shino regarda Ino reprendre son souffle, et son calme par la même occasion. Elle cilla en voyant celui-ci assis sur elle.

« Oh, pardon » dit-il en se levant rapidement.

La blonde s'épousseta et regarda les drôles d'yeux de Shino.

Alors, l'évidence ce fit jour dans son esprit « Tu… tu m'as sauvé ! » constata-t-elle avant de se mettre à trembler, la langue pâteuse.

« Tu es vraiment blanche. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi »

« Hein ? Mais je … »

Ino regarda le ninja lui offrir son bras.

« Oh… » murmura-t-elle « Je suppose que j'ai besoin de repos… »

Elle lui prit alors le bras et se laissa raccompagner.

…

…

J-5

…

…

« KABUTO ! » cria une voix rauque au sein d'un repaire sombre.

« Oui, seigneur Orochimaru ? » répondit Kabuto, apparaissant au côté du ninja.

« Où est Sasuke ? Les envoyés du Son prennent trop de temps ! »

« Peut-être ont-ils été interceptés ? » avança Kabuto, réajustant ses lunettes.

« Impossible ! » grogna un Orochimaru excédé.

« Dois-je envoyer Kimimaro ? » demanda Kabuto.

« AH ! » Orochimaru gémit de douleur « Fais-le ! »

Kabuto sourit, pénétrant dans la chambre où reposait le cinquième ninja du Son.

…

…

J-4

…

…

Tsunade relit encore une fois le rapport reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle s'attarda sur chaque mot, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas mal lue, avant de lever la tête vers ceux qui lui avait apporté ce rapport.

Deux ANBU se tenaient devant elle, l'expression indéchiffrable- En grande partie à cause des masques. Mais Tsunade voyait clairement leur agitation nerveuse, ainsi que cette façon unique de regarder le plafond comme si celui-ci était soudainement devenu particulièrement intéressant

Tsunade les regarda, perplexe.

« ANBU ! J'aimerais avoir votre attention ! »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? » firent-ils d'un air innocent

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » fit-elle en leur montrant les papiers « Ce rapport dit que vous avez réussi à trouver et tuer quatre ninja du Son de sexe mâle ? »

« Ben, en fait, il était trois. Enfin, il y en a un qui était deux en un et… »

Tsunade le coupa « Alors pourquoi ce rapport ne mentionne-t-il pas la façon dont ils ont été tués ? »

Les deux ANBU se regardèrent.

« Et bien …. Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment ils sont morts… » Dit l'un.

« C'est juste un …. Comment dire ? Un fait. » Finit l'autre. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Tsunade les regarda, haussant un sourcil. Puis Shizune entra dans le bureau.

« Ah Shizune ! Tu as le rapport d'autopsie des ninjas du Son ? »

Shizune pâlit « Heu… oui oui Hokage-sama ! »

« Bien » Tsunade se frotta les mains d'avance « Quelle est la cause de la mort ? »

Shizune resta silencieuse une poignée de seconde.

« …Crise cardiaque due à un excès de sexe… »

« … »

« … »

Tsunade cligna des yeux, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Plus loin » reprit Tsunade, changeant de sujet « … il est dit que deux personnes n'ont identifiées ce sont échappées ? »

« O-Oui Hokage-sama ! » répondit l'un des ANBU « Une fille aux cheveux rouges et un homme habillé de noir, portant un masque orange »

« Une femme rousse SANS VETEMENTS si j'en crois ce rapport… ». Tsunade relit quelques paragraphes.

« Oui, elle était complètement nue… »

« Mais nous avons trouvé des vêtements répandus un peu partout qui ont été identifié comme ceux d'un ninja du Son » ajouta l'autre ANBU « Mais nous ne savons pas d'où venait l'homme en revanche »

Tsunade réflechit.

« Organisez-vous en escadrons et trouvez les ». Tsunade ajouta « Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile de capturer une femme nue et un homme au masque orange fluo… »

…

…

J-3

…

…

Soit les ANBU étaient vraiment incompétents, soit Tayuya se cachait bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, ni elle, ni Tobi ne furent retrouvés.

Kakashi n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis que Shizune avait nettoyé la peinture sur son visage, mais à la demande de Tsunade, il avait intégré l'une des sections de recherche des intrus.

Le ninja Copieur se tenait à l'une des sorties du village, cherchant un indice prouvant que les fugitifs avaient quitté le village. Ne trouvant rien, il invoqua ses chiens.

« _Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! » _cria-il, posant sa main au sol.

Un nuage de fumée apparut, mais quand il se dégagea…

« Pakkun ! » s'indigna Kakashi.

Pakkun était juché sur un autre chien –En fait une chienne apparemment. A priori, les animaux aussi étaient … occupés. Pakkun lui montra les dents.

Kakashi croisa les bras.

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser une technique aqueuse pour vous séparer ! » menaça-t-il.

« Désolé Kakashi… » grogna le chien « … mais je suis un peu coincé là. Tu peux me laisser quelques minutes ? »

« Je suppose que oui… » Dit-il en se retournant et en sortant le dernier exemplaire du Paradis du Batifolage.

Après quelques instants…

« Au fait Kakashi : qu'est-il arrivé à ton masque ? »

…

…

« Echec et Mat » fit Shikamaru en avançant une autre pièce sur son plateau de Shogi.

Il attendit, fixant le jeu avant de se lever et de s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

« Hm… » grogna t-il en analysant le coup qu'il venait juste de jouer contre lui-même.

Un bruit de pas interrompit sa réflexion.

Shikamaru leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une femme nue passer.

Il cligna des yeux, puis décida de la suivre.

« Est-ce que je me serais endormi ? »

…

…

J-2

…

…

Il faisait nuit, et Kimimaro se taillait un chemin dans la forêt, plus très loin de Konoha maintenant. Son visage affichait une expression vaguement déplaisante. Il était vraiment exaspéré par l'échec de ses compagnons à ramener Sasuke.

Soudain, une sombre silhouette apparut à ses côtés dans les buissons.

Par reflexe, il l'en fit sortir, découvrant Tayuya. Toujours nue.

Les yeux du ninja aux cheveux blancs remontèrent des pieds aux yeux agressifs de sa camarade, s'attardant un moment sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de te punir… » dit-il finalement.

« … » Tayuya blêmit, avant de se reprendre et de répondre d'un air pervers « Vraiment ? »

« Je crois que tu m'as mal compris » répondit celui-ci, sortant plusieurs os acérés « Je vais te tuer »

Elle fit la moue « Et merde. »

…

…

J-1

…

…

Kakashi attendait le rapport de ses chiens sur les fugitifs, quand une petite fille passa près de lui.

« Quelle horreur ! T'es moche ! » fit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Kakashi se gratta la tête en pensant « Ça fait vraiment si laid ? »

Comme il ne pouvait porter ni masque, ni peinture, et ne pouvait pas non plus cacher son visage d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, il avait fait la dernière chose qui lui était autorisé : Il s'était laissé pousser la barbe, et depuis une semaine, ça avait vraiment bien poussé.

…

…

Jour J

…

…

C'était la fin de la première semaine du second mois. La fin d'une semaine qui avait pourrit la vie aux mâles ninjas. Et c'était l'heure, encore une fois, d'un changement de règles. Mais d'abord, l'Hokage dût assister à une réunion d'un autre genre.

Tsunade regarda les trois ninjas du sable en face d'elle.

« Temari, Kankuro, Gaara » leur dit-elle « J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin de votre village »

Elle tendit le message à Temari.

Cette dernière le lit de façon à ce que Gaara et Kankuro puisse voir aussi.

Pour Kankuro Gaara et Temari :

Ce message vous informe de certaines décisions prise par le conseil durant votre absence.

Nous allons appliquer le plan mis en place par le Hokage pour repeupler le village et nous saluons sa grande sagesse.

Nous pensons qu'il serait intéressant d'imposer les mêmes mesures ici.

Temari, nous te souhaitons de tomber promptement enceinte et de donner au village de nombreux enfants

Gaara, Kankuro : revenez rapidement fertiliser les jeunes femmes du sable.

Ce plan va contribuer à rendre à notre village sa gloire d'antan. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Baki.

…

…

Une fois les ninjas du Sable remit de leurs émotions, Shizune intervint.

« Shizune, comment avance le test de ce matin ? » demanda l'Hokage.

« Et bien Hokage-sama… » Commença Shizune, lisant le rapport « Une fois encore, plusieurs ninjas médecins du clan Hyuuga ont auscultées les femmes pour savoir si elles étaient enceintes ou non »

« Avons-nous un pourcentage ? »

Shizune sourit nerveusement « 20%... »

« Seulement 20 % ! »

« C'est toujours mieux que 3% … » avança Shizune.

Tsunade soupira « Organise une réunion pour les hommes ET les femmes. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

…

…

Au bout d'une heure, tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient réunis dans la pièce exiguë. Plusieurs se regardaient, peu rassurés. Kakashi attira plusieurs regard étrange, mais pas autant que Gai, qui n'était vêtu que d'une lanière, faute de mieux.

Sasuke était mystérieusement absent. Les cheveux de Neji ne ressemblaient à rien, une fois de plus. Hiniata ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux. Iruka paraissait fatigué, ses cheveux lui retombant en mèches dans les yeux –il avait perdu tous ses élastiques- et Anko le regardait –Elle savait où ils étaient.

Shikamaru décrivait la femme nue qu'il avait vue « dans un rêve » à Choji. Celui-ci mâchait des chips.

Et Sakura, elle regarda Lee avec une certaine tendresse.

« Vous connaissez le principe maintenant » commença Tsunade « Mais comme je pense que certain ont oubliez, laissez-moi vous rappelez mesdemoiselles que dès demain, vous n'aurez plus le droit de porter de vêtement cachant vos attributs. Vous aurez le choix entre maillots de bain, filets transparents ou juste vos sous-vêtements »

Il y eut un concert d'approbations de la part des hommes, mais ce ne fût rien comparé au cri de Jiraya :

« Enlevez tout ! »

« Et vous Hokage-sama ? » lança un ANBU.

Tsunade éclata de rire « Toutes les femmes de plus de 50 ans sont exemptées : Personne ne veut voir ça !»

« Moi je veux ! » lança Jiraya.

Tsunade fixa Jiraya d'un air menaçant.

« Si cette mesure ne porte pas ses fruits, j'en garde une en réserve »

Il y eut des bruits de déglutitions.

« Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que la semaine est finie que les hommes peuvent remettre leurs t-shirt. Je maintiens la loi. »

« Ah, et les murs de séparations entre hommes et femmes dans les bains publiques seront retirés »

« YAY ! » s'exclama Jiraya.

« Pour finit, le sake sera distribué gratuitement toutes les nuits, et j'abolie la loi sur l'âge légal de consommation –Pour le moment. Il vous suffira de présenter votre bandeau frontal et vous serez servi à volonté. »

« Yosh ! » fit Lee en brandissant le poing en l'air.

« Whouhou ! De l'alcool ! » Se réjouit Kiba, donnant un coup de coude à Shino.

Gai, Neji et Tenten paniquèrent en regardant Lee.

Ça ne finirait donc jamais !

…


	26. Chapter 26 Du côté de l'Akatsuki

« Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? »

« Quoi ? »

Itachi s'assit sur son lit et regarda Kisame, debout à sa droite. Il cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va revenir ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le type bizarre… tu sais, celui qui devait ramener mon épée ». Kisame grogna « Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'il est partit… »

« … »

« Tu m'as entendu ? »

Itachi fronça les sourcils « J'essaie de lire un livre, Kisame »

« Oh… » fit Kisame en regardant le livre en question « …et c'est quoi comme livre ? »

Itachi se déplaça de façon à ce que Kisame puisse lire aussi.

« Zetsu l'a trouvé dans les bois hier » dit Itachi, montrant la couverture « Ca s'appelle le Paradis du Batifolage »

…

…

Chapitre 26 : Interlude sur l'Akatsuki.

…

…

(Flashback : deux nuits plus tôt)

…

…

Tayuya regarda Kimimaro s'avancer vers elle, un sabre en os à la main.

Elle fit un pas de côté, attrapant le seul objet qu'elle avait sur elle pour s'en servir comme arme : c'est-à-dire un certain livre à la couverture orange.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai gardé ça moi ? » pensa-t-elle « J'aurais pu ramener quelque chose de plus utile ! »

En désespoir de cause, elle jeta le livre à la tête de Kimimaro.

Kimimaro cilla, surpris de n'avoir pas pensé à esquiver.

« Hey ! » se dit Tayuya « Peut-être que je lui fais de l'effet finalement ! ». Elle en profita pour prendre la fuite.

Kimimaro secoua la tête « Je dois… me concentrer ! »

Il regarda Tayuya courir, dans la direction opposé à Konoha. Alors qu'il allait se lancer à sa poursuite, elle se retourna et cria « … si tu me poursuis, tu gaspilleras un temps précieux aux yeux d'Orochimaru. Tu devrais aller capturer Sasuke, il est toujours au village »

(Fin du Flashback)

…

…

« Alors…. Itachi… »

« Non. Nous n'irons pas à Konoha récupérer ton épée. »

« … »

« Hey ! J'ai entendu dire que nous allons recevoir un message du patron ! » annonça Deidara en entrant, Sasori sur les talons.

« Hn »

A ce moment, une projection de du chef de l'Akatsuki surgit de l'ombre. D'une voix mystérieuse il dit :

« J'ai eu vent d'une grande opportunité qu'il ne faut en aucun cas laissé passer. Itachi, Kisame, j'ai une mission pour vous. Le Kyuubi est à notre portée. Les défenses de Konoha sont au plus bas, et leur ninja sont … sexuellement occupés »

« Sexuellement ? » répéta Deidara, intéressé.

Sasori haussa un sourcil en repensant au message d'un de ses espions mentionnant d'étranges événements à Konoha.

« …et donc, Kisame, Itachi… » continua la voix « … vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à Konoha pour capturer le Renard. Durant la mission, vous n'aurez pas le droit de porter de vêtements au-dessus de la ceinture, pas même un bandeau frontal. D'après nos sources, les hommes doivent êtres torses-nus… »

A ces paroles, Kisame prit un air profondément dégouté, ce qui fit sourire Deidara.

« Ha ! » intervint le blond « Hidan devrait être envoyé sur cette mission ! Il adore ce promener torse-nu ! »

« … Bonne chance » finit la projection.

A la fin du message, Kisame se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis que Sasori retournait jouer avec ses marionnettes.

« On va à Konoha ! » s'exclama le requin.

« Humpf… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me propose jamais les missions drôles ! » ce plaint Deidara « Quand je pense à toutes ses jolis kunoichis, tout ce sexe… »

Kisame eue un sourire pervers « Tu n'as pas besoin de femmes Deidara. Avec tes deux bouches dans les mains, tu as ce qu'il faut… »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? » finit par répondre le blond en croisant les bras.

« J'insinue, Deidara, que tu aimes te lécher toi-même la nuit, dans ta chambre… »

« Kisame ! » l'interrompit Itachi.

« … »

« Je ne veux plus entendre une seule de tes théories à propos de la sexualité des autres membres de l'Akatsuki… »

« D-Désolé Itachi »

« Préparons-nous pour la mission »

Itachi se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers Deidara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Voilà » fit l'Uchiwa en lui tendant un certain livre « J'aimerais que tu le gardes avec toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne »

« Hn ? » fit le blond en feuilletant quelques pages.

« Mmm ! » grogna-t-il en regardant des illustrations très… intéressantes « Ça, c'est de l'Art ! »

…

…

Tayuya courut dans la forêt deux jours durant. Elle pensait être proche d'un village à présent. Elle ne savait pas à quel point.

Elle déboucha dans une clairière. C'était un vaste carré d'herbe fleurit agrémenté d'un plan d'eau. Une vapeur chaude montait de l'eau, caressant sa peau nue. Elle ne vit personne aux premiers abords, avant de remarquer des vêtements posés sur la berge.

Se sentant exposé, nue au milieu de la clairière, elle s'approcha des vêtements. Il y avait un long manteau noir.

« Ce sont des roses rouges le motif ou je rêve ? Ah non, ce sont des nuages » se dit-elle.

Entendant un bruit, elle eut à peine le temps de se couvrir à moitié.

« …qu'est-ce que ? » fit une voix grave en sortant de l'eau, observant Tayuya dans SES vêtements.

« Merde… » grogna-t-elle.

« Putain ! » fit l'Homme aux cheveux blancs, l'air heureux, quand il vit que la jeune femme était nue sous son vêtement.

« Bordel ! » fit Tayuya remarquant à son tour la nudité de l'Homme.

« … »

Le silence s'éternisa.

Alors, Hidan sourit, attrapant Tayuya pour l'amener dans l'eau chaude. Elle se laissa faire, jetant le manteau dans un arbre.

« Je vais devoir sacrifié un bon millier de personnes à Jashin après ça » se dit Hidan, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Tayuya.

…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Hidan entendit la douce voix de Kakuzu crier son nom, se demandant où « son idiot de partenaire avait bien pu poser son cul ».

« Ton idiot de partenaire » pensa Hidan « est à des kilomètres de vouloir te répondre en ce moment »

…

…

« C'est encore loin ? » fit Sasuke.

« Silence » répondit Kimimaro en raffermissant sa prise sur les jambes du garçon.

L'Uchiwa grogna. Il était dégouté de s'être fait prendre si facilement alors que des dizaines de femmes attendait encore de se faire mettre enceintes par son auguste personne.

Il regarda le dos de Kimimaro et lui demanda si ce dernier était obligé de le porter sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que »

Sasuke grogna.

L'Uchiwa allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander autre chose quand il fût projeté dans les airs tandis que Kimimaro heurtait inexplicablement le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête de la boue dans laquelle il était tombé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » fit Sasuke, confus, ne sachant pas que Kimimaro venait tout simplement de succomber au stade terminal de sa maladie.

Il regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Sasuke était au milieu de nulle part. Il se retourna vers le corps de Kimimaro, l'air contrarié « Fallait vraiment que tu meurs à ce moment-là, hein ? »

…

…

Kisame sortit à la recherche d'Itachi. Depuis les ordres du chef, il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir.

Ce dernier était habillé pareil, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? »

Il cilla en regardant la poitrine de Kisame.

« Quoi ? »

« On est censé être discret » remarqua Itachi.

« Et ? »

« Tu es bleu… »

« … » Kisame se regardât

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Utilise une technique de transformation. Déguise-toi »

« Hn » approuva Kisame, faisant quelques signes de la main.

« POOF ! »

Itachi cilla en voyant la fumée disparaitre « Deidara ?! »

« Pourquoi fallait-il que tu te changes en Deidara ? » fit un Itachi surpris.

Kisame / Deidara haussa les épaules « C'est un mec non ? »

Itachi regarda étrangement son partenaire.

« Peut-être… »

…

…

Ailleurs, Tsunade venait de finir la réunion avec les shinobis quand…

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit un jounin.

Au fin fond de la pièce, caché au milieu des autres, un étrange masque orange …

« Hello ! » fit Tobi.

Apparemment, quand l'ordre avait été donné à tous les habitants du village de se rendre au bureau de Tsunade, l'étrange ninja n'avait pas pensé que ça ne le concernait pas.

« Attrapez-le ! »

« Tobi est un bon garçon ! » fût la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant qu'une masse de ninjas ne s'abatte sur le pauvre shinobi.

…

…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? » Cria Sasuke, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les bois.

Il s'arrêta un moment, avant de reprendre dans une autre direction.

« OROCHIMARU ! » reprit-il, espérant être prêt du village du Son.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir hurlé sans résultats, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il s'apitoya sur son sort un moment.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune femmes dans le coin… » Gémit-il.

…

…


	27. Chapter 27 Bon moment

Sasuke se réveilla, un pied en dehors du lit extra-large et le vent soufflant dans sa chevelure.

« Venez, venez toutes mesdemoiselles… » Il sourit, un bandeau frontal cachant l'essentiel « … mettez-vous en ligne pour participer à l'immense orgie pour la résurrection du clan Uchiwa… »

La blonde, la rose et les deux belles brunes gémirent dans l'un des coins de la pièce, prêtent à laisser tomber leurs bustiers plongeants.

Alors que les lèvres de Sasuke se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'une des fortes poitrines, une ombre apparût à la fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Sasuke »

L'interpellé se retourna « ITACHI ?! »

Le membre de l'Akatsuki entra dans la pièce d'un air dramatique.

Soudain, un kunai démesuré sortit de sous son long manteau, sa pointe aiguisé luisant sous la lune. L'ainé des Uchiwa sauta devant Sasuke, brandissant sa lame « C'est l'heure de la stérilisation ! » sourit-il méchamment.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit en une supplication silencieuse tandis qu'Itachi lui arrachait son bandeau pour découvrir son service trois pièces, avec en fond sonore le bruit métallique du signe de la feuille rebondissant sur le sol au ralenti.

Itachi abaissa la lame. Une trainée rougeâtre vola dans les airs quand son kunai entra en contact avec…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH !

Sasuke hurla, ouvrant les yeux pour se retrouvé… dans un arbre ?

L'Uchiwa se calma, la respiration saccadée, tandis qu'il observait la forêt autour de lui.

« C'était juste un rêve… » Dit-il en se touchant les parties, au cas où.

…

…

Chapitre 27 : Entre autres choses…

…

…

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, une apparition le fit pousser un nouveau cri.

« Alors comme ça tu étais là… »

Il cilla.

« Kabuto… »

…

…

« Bien » reprit Tsunade après cette petite interruption « Vous pouvez disposer »

Tout le monde prit la porte.

« Naruto ? »

« Oh, Hiniata ! » sourit Naruto, se grattant la tête.

« Je t'ai apporté… »

« MON PANTALON ! »

« D-Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir ramené plus tôt… » Hiniata fixa le sol, rougissante « Mon père n'a pas voulu que je sorte… »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« Je l'ai lavé pour toi » fit-elle en lui tendant son bien.

« Wow, merci ! Ça allait justement être le moment de le faire pour cette année… »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais… » Hiniata cilla, le pantalon toujours dans la main « … vraiment jamais … »

« Hé hé hé… »

Un besoin soudain vint à Hiniata.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est derrière toi ? » fit Hiniata

« Quoi ? »

Pendant que Naruto lui tournait le dos, Hiniata colla son nez contre le vêtement pour la dernière fois et prit une grande inspiration de l'odeur de SON Naruto.

…

…

Quand elle releva la tête, l'écervelé était partit parler avec Sakura- Bien que ça soit en partie sa faute, pourquoi avait-elle montré cette direction ?

Hey Sakura ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses lui lança un regard sceptique « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Heu… » Il grimaça « … toi ? »

« NARUTO ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Ce dernier fût traversé d'un rire nerveux.

Elle soupira « Naruto… »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as vu Sasuke quelque part ? » fit-elle en battant des mains, espérant que Naruto l'aurait aperçu.

« N-Non » répondit un Naruto surpris par sa question. Il n'avait pas vu Sasuke depuis bien longtemps.

…

…

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto récupéra son pantalon et gratifia Hiniata d'un gros câlin pour la remercier.

Hiniata se promit de ne plus jamais se laver.

Et tandis qu'il marchait, plusieurs voix crièrent « Fête au bar ce soir ! »

…

…

Quelques heures plus tard

…

…

« Shizune, fait entrer la suivante »

« Oui, Hokage-sama »

Tsunade soupira tandis qu'une femme quittait son bureau et qu'une autre entrait. Une ANBU cette fois. Elle avait convoqué les femmes enceintes en privée pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans la paternité de chacune.

« Bonjour, comment aller-vous aujourd'hui ? »

«Bien »

« Bon, j'ai besoin de quelques informations pour les registres » dit l'Hokage dans un sourire, sortant des papiers « Votre nom, et celui du père de l'enfant à venir… »

« Hum… » De la sueur coula du front de l'ANBU.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui est le père … » elle eut un sourire nerveux « … enfin je n'en suis pas sure »

Tsunade cilla.

« Hum okay, dans ce cas pouvez-vous me citer les noms des géniteurs potentiels ? »

« Je ne connais pas tous leurs noms.. » reprit l'ANBU « … mais je peux vous donner la couleur de leurs cheveux ! »

Tsunade soupira bruyamment.

A la fin de la journée et 57 ANBU plus tard, Tsunade fût sur le point de se taper la tête contre son bureau.

« Comment se fait-il qu'aucune d'entre elles, AUCUNE, ne soit capable de me donner le nom du père Shizune ? »

« Je ne sais pas madame… »

« Certaines m'ont donné des listes de noms mais… »

« Vous avez encouragé les femmes à « forniquer comme des lapins » madame aussi.. »

« Mais je n'ai pas encouragé les orgies ! » cria Tsunade.

« … »

« J'ai pourtant spécifié « pas d'orgies » et sait-tu pourquoi ? Justement pour ça ! Comment savoir qui sont les pères et de quels clans sont les enfants ?! Il va y avoir des guerres claniques, Shizune, ça va être le chaos ! Ça va prendre des années de démêler tout ça ! C'est justement ce que je voulais éviter… »

« … »

« Mais je peux compter sur toi Shizune » Tsunade soupira « Toi au moins tu sais qui est le père de ton enfant »

« Et bien en fait … »

« Non, pas toi ! »

…

…

« Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

« On ne trouve rien à propos de lui… » chuchota un jounin « … pas d'arme, rien n'indiquant son village d'origine »

Un autre jounin regardât l'homme au masque orange « Est-on sûr qu'il s'agit de l'un des intrus dont parlait les ANBU ? »

« Oui, c'est lui, pas de doute » renifla Pakkun « Il porte l'odeur que celle qui s'est enfuie »

« Hum, alors que doit-on faire de lui ? » demanda Kakashi.

Ils se retournèrent vers Tobi, assis sur la table, les pieds se balançant dans le vide joyeusement.

« Il ne parait pas très dangereux non ? »

« Non »

« Pas vraiment » admit Kakashi, tournant autour du prisonnier « … Mais ça n'excuse pas son intrusion »

Les autres regardèrent Kakashi mettre Tobi sur ses épaules.

Tobi, ravi, crût qu'on l'emmenait faire une promenade.

« Je sais quoi faire » dit Kakashi aux autres jounins « Je vais prendre soin de lui »

…

…

« OMPF ! » fit Tobi en retombant lourdement sur ses fesses, après avoir été balancé loin des portes de Konoha.

Il regarda Kakashi, debout devant l'une des entrées.

« Bye Bye ! »

« Mais Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

« Tu sais … » fit Kakashi en se tenant le menton « Tu me semble bizarrement familier »

« Tobi est un bon garçon ! » répéta-il avant de s'arrêter en réfléchissant « Non, attendez, Tobi est un vilain garçon ! Tayuya a dit que Tobi était un vilain, VILAIN garçon ! »

« Va-t'en maintenant ! » lança Kakashi « Part et ne reviens pas ! Tu as de la chance qu'on ne t'ais pas enfermé quelque part jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »

« YAY ! » s'exclama Tobi, filant Dieu sait où, probablement en direction de Zetsu pour lui briser les noix.

…

…

Il faisait nuit quand Sasuke et Kabuto arrivèrent au repaire.

« Sasuke, tu nous as finalement rejoint » chuchota Orochimaru.

« Arrêtons les politesses et venons-en au moment où vous décidez de m'entrainer »

« Pas tout de suite Sasuke » répondit Orochimaru, lui faisant signe de partir.

« Kabuto, tu as été trop lent. J'ai dû me trouvé un nouveau corps pendant que tu amenais Sasuke ici » dit-il d'un air déplaisant.

« Excusez-moi, seigneur Orochimaru »

…

…

« C'est ici » annonça Kabuto à Sasuke.

A leur entrée, Sasuke nota une dizaine de cellules, apparemment inoccupées, en dehors de la dernière.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est encore plus beau que je l'imaginais ! »

Sasuke pâlit, se retournant vers la voix. Elle provenait de la plus terrifiante fille aux cheveux rouges fluo qu'il avait jamais vus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?! » hurla Sasuke en se tournant vers Orochimaru.

« Oh, c'est Karin » dit posément celui-ci tandis que le monstre aux cheveux rouges réajustait ses lunettes.

« Sasuke, je t'aime ! »

Sasuke recula « Que signifie ceci ? »

Orochimaru s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit « Et bien tu vois Sasuke, l'entrainement que nous allons faire ensemble va être très rigoureux »

Orochimaru reprit « Que dois-je faire en cas de blessure, ou si tu perds un œil par exemple ? Ta lignée serait perdue pour moi. C'est pourquoi, avant de débuter l'entrainement, j'aimerais prendre mes précautions… »

« Et qui est-elle ? »

« Ton partenaire de reproduction »

« … »

Sasuke trembla.

« Je veux tes enfants ! » s'exclama Karin.

…

…

Cette nuit, beaucoup de femmes observèrent leur garde-robe, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, qu'est-ce qu'elles devaient porter demain, et dans quoi elles seraient les plus désirables ?

…

…

Sous les rayons du soleil matinal, deux hommes torses-nus se présentèrent devant l'une des portes de Konoha.

« Itachi, tu es sur que tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser ? »

« Kisame, si quelqu'un me reconnait, il me suffira de le regarder pour le faire tomber dans une illusion…. »

« Ah, oui… » Répondit Kisame, agitant ses long cheveux blonds.

« … »

« Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer pour mieux évaluer la situation. Fait en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention »

Sur ce, l'Uchiwa se mit en route.

…

…

Quelques minutes après s'être séparé de Kisame, Itachi remarqua plusieurs femmes marchant dans les rues sans cacher grand-chose de leurs atours.

Une femme passant près de lui le fit sursauter. Il avait inconsciemment activé ses sharingans, ce qui faisait qu'il voyait tout au ralenti.

« Quelle est cette sensation ? »

Ces femmes passaient, vêtues de leur seul bikini, et des pensées impures lui venait en tête. Celle-ci par exemple, avec son filet qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination…

Elles lui lançaient des regards joueurs, timides ou pervers. Il pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur son corps, à l'instar de celle-ci, avec ses jambes interminables.

« Quel est… ce désir… inconnu ? »

Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être appelé t-shirt n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces femmes, assises à la terrasse du restaurant, avec ce filet transparent… il pouvait voir chaque petit détail, tous les recoins de leurs courbes…

« Ce…désir…. Il faut que je l'assouvisse… »

…

…

Kisame/ Deidara retrouva la rue où il se souvenait avoir perdu son épée.

« Ou peut-elle bien être ? »

Il réfléchissait encore quand un inconnu l'attira sur les toits.

« Salut ! » fit l'inconnu avec un effrayant sourire forcé « Je suis Sai. Tu veux voir mon livre d'image ? »

Kisame pâlit, l'air inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu veux voir mon livre d'image ? » répéta le ninja, sortant un cahier d'illustrations.

« Non »

Sai cligna des yeux, se rapprochant de Kisame

« Es-tu une femme ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Non » répondit-il dans un début de fou rire.

« … »

« Tu es sur ? » insista Sai, montrant ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Oui »

« … »

« Je peux voir ton sexe ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Kisame, éberlué.

« … »

« Tu veux voir le mien ? »

« NON ! »

«… »

…

…

« Uhg » soupira Kisame, ayant réussi à se débarrasser du type étrange.

Alors qu'il grommelait dans sa barbe, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Hey ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches ! »

En le voyant, Ino cessa de crier. L'inconnu avait de long cheveux blond ramené en queue de cheval, exactement comme elle.

« Oh, wow ! » s'exclama-t-elle, hypnotisé par sa beauté « C'est comme se regarder dans un miroir ! »

« Hu… » pensa Kisame « Elle me rappelle Deidara »

Les yeux d'Ino commencèrent à briller. A ce rythme-là, elle allait définitivement oublier ce pauvre vieux Sasuke.

Kisame sursauta quand elle avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il baissa les yeux, se rendant vaguement compte que de là où il était, il pouvait voir ses seins sous son filet.

Profitant de sa distraction, elle embrassa l'étranger –Cette image de Deidara dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard.

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'elle fût choquée quand l'homme se transforma dans un « Poof ! » alors que ses lèvres étaient toujours collées aux siennes. Mais ce fût pire quand la fumée se dissipa.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Son cri traversa le village.

…

…

« Oops ! » fit Kisame tandis que la blonde se mettait à courir. Il était de nouveau bleu.

« Kisame ! »

L'interpellé regarda Itachi apparaitre à ses côtés « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hu… ce n'est pas un gros problème… »

Kisame fit une pause en voyant le visage d'Itachi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

« … »

Itachi étaient couvert de marques de rouges à lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est lui ? » questionna une voix dans leur dos.

Itachi se raidit, restant sur place alors qu'il disait à Kisame de se rendre dans une autre allée.

Il regardât les deux kunoichis s'approcher de lui.

« Il était là ! » dit Ino à Sakura « juste là ! »

« Je te crois mais… »

Sakura ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs « Sasuke ? »

Itachi lui lança un regard polaire de ses yeux rouges.

« Un sasuke plus grand alors… » fit Ino en observant l'homme.

« Plus grand et plus … sexy ? » finit Sakura, alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans sa direction.

Itachi les regarda de son air le plus désintéressé. Après les superbes femmes à fortes poitrines qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, ces deux-là n'étaient rien.

Il se lassa vite de leurs gémissements.

"_Mangekyo Sharingan_!" énonçât-il en activant ses yeux.

…

…

Au bout de quelques temps, Kisame passa la tête dans la rue pour voir où en était son collègue.

La rose et la blonde étaient écroulées par terre, les yeux fermés.

Il pâlit « Qu'est-ce que tu leurs a montré ? »

« La plus horrible vision qu'elles pouvaient avoir, Sasuke participant à des orgies avec d'autres hommes : Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, toi … »

Kisame grinça des dents, regardants les kunoichis

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sourient alors ? »

…

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'horloge affichait 16 heures et beaucoup de ninjas commençaient à se rendre dans les bars, plus particulièrement une énorme taverne non loin du restaurant Ichiraku.

Ino et Sakura se réveillèrent finalement sans se souvenir de rien. Voyant l'heure, elles partirent à la recherche des autres filles.

…

…

« Hiniata ? » appela Sakura, alors qu'elle et Ino tapaient à la fenêtre de leur amie.

Hiniata se leva, fatiguée.

« Désolé » s'excusa Ino.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais à cette heure-ci de la journée ? » demanda Sakura.

« … » Hiniata pâlit.

« Oooh ! » s'exclama Ino, remarquant soudain un objet dans la penderie de la jeune fille « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hiniata gémit quand son masque de renard se retrouva entre les mains d'Ino.

« Oh wow ! » fit Sakura « On dirait un masque d'ANBU ! »

« Tu as été enlevé des hommes n'est-ce pas ? » fit Ino pour rigoler.

Hiniata rougit d'embarras.

« C'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée Ino ! » lança Sakura « C'est même une excellente idée ! »

« Pourquoi ne porterions-nous pas des masques nous aussi pour enlever des mecs ? » poursuivit la jeune fille.

« Non » corrigea Ino « Pourquoi ne porterions-nous pas un masque pour enlever Sasuke ! »

Hiniata regardât les filles s'éloigner, aucunes des deux n'ayant remarqué les jambes qui dépassaient de sous son lit…

…

…

Choji allait mordre dans un beignet quand deux visages apparurent à la fenêtre.

« HAHA ! » firent les deux personnes, l'une avec un masque d'ours, l'autre un masque de chèvre.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! » paniqua Choji.

« Choji ?! » s'exclama Ino.

« Que fais-tu dans la chambre de Sasuke ?! » cria Sakura.

« Ne tire pas trop vite de conclusion » la coupa Ino « C'est surement un habile déguisement »

Les yeux de Choji s'écarquillèrent quand elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Heu, Ino ? »

Choji faillit tomber quand Ino le relâcha. Voyant le regard curieux de Sakura, Ino répondit

« J'ai brisé l'illusion la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça ! »

« Hmmm » songea Sakura « Peut-être que tu n'y as pas été assez fort… »

Choji se dit que c'était définitivement son jour de chance quand la rose l'embrassa à son tour.

Alors que Sakura s'écartait, elle remarquât les joues rouges de celui-ci.

« Je… crois que c'est réellement Choji »

« Mais que fait-il ici ?! »

« Hum… » Murmura Choji « Je regardais des vidéos pédagogiques ? »

Un silence s'installa quand elles remarquèrent qu'il essayait de cacher l'écran.

Ino regardât le titre de la vidéo « Super pervers présente : Horizontal no Jutsu XXVII? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi ! » expliqua Choji, l'air contrit.

« Elles sont à Sasuke ? » demanda Sakura, curieuse.

« Je présume… » Répondit Ino, haussant un sourcil. Elle regardât au dos de la cassette.

« Propriété de Kakashi » lut-elle « Je crois que nous avons la réponse à notre question ».

…

…

17 heures

…

…

Sakura et Ino reposèrent leurs masques chez elles avant de rejoindre Hiniata et Tenten.

Contrairement aux trois autres, Tenten avait choisi de s'habiller de simples bandelettes, l'une sur les seins, l'autre plus au sud.

Il y eut quelques saignements de nez quand elles s'avancèrent vers la taverne. Elles virent quelques visages familiers.

« Lee ? » appela Tenten.

Près de l'entrée se tenait un maitre Gai et un Neji désespéré, tenant Lee à bout de bras.

Quand Lee réussit finalement à se dégager de l'étreinte de son équipe et à entrer dans le bar, tout le village entendit les cris de désespoir de Gai.

…

…

« LEE ! »

« Maitre Gai ! »

« LEE NON ! »

…

…

Dans le bar, les filles prirent place dans un box non loin de Kiba, accoudé au comptoir.

Tenten lança un regard consterné à son équipier.

Tandis que Gai et Lee s'affrontait, l'un essayant d'empêcher l'autre de boire du saké, Neji, avec un long soupir, prit place au comptoir aux côtés de Kiba. Les jérémiades de son maitre et de Lee lui avaient donné soif.

La fratrie du sable s'était assise prêt de l'orchestre, dans le coin le plus éloigné du bar.

Après avoir commandé plusieurs alcools pour gouter, les filles se lancèrent dans l'énumération des derniers potins.

…

…

« Vous savez … » fit Tenten « …Ils paraitrait que 20 à 25% des femmes seraient enceintes… »

Ino prit une gorgée d'alcool qui lui rougit les joues « Ah bon ? »

Hiniata se triturait les lèvres, tandis que Sakura observait l'entrée du bar, espérant voir apparaitre Sasuke.

« Du coup, ça fait une femme sur quatre… » Tenten eut un sourire machiavélique « …Et comme nous sommes quatre… »

« Ha ! » rit Ino « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'une d'entre nous.. »

« Tu sais » fit Sakura avec un grand sourire « J'ai toujours pensé que si l'une d'entre nous devait tomber enceinte, ça serait toi, Ino la truie ! »

« QUOI ?! » cria Ino, un petit peu trop fort.

Tenten et Sakura éclatèrent de rire « Oui, Ino, nous savons toutes que tu es une trainée ! »

« Humpf ! » grogna Ino, croisant les bras.

Quand elles se furent un peu calmées, Tenten se tourna vers Hiniata, qui n'avait pas touché à sa boisson.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hiniata ? » demanda une Tenten inquiete « Tu te sens bien ? »

« … » Hiniata rougit « Je ne suis pas supposé boire. Ce n'est pas bon pour le … »

Ino, Sakura et Tenten pâlirent.

« Tu… » commença Ino.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » souffla Sakura.

« … »

…

…

« Comment c'est arrivé ?! » demanda Ino

Sakura plissa les yeux « Tu as pourtant regardé plusieurs pornos, tu devrais savoir… »

« Je sais _comment_, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle ? » fit Ino, incrédule « …de nous toutes ? »

« C'est simple » asséna Tenten, comme une évidence « C'est parce que c'est elle qui a les plus gros seins »

… Une expression de douleur passa sur le visage des kunoichis alors qu'elles fixaient le décolleté affriolant de leur amie.

Hiniata vira au rouge carmin avant de se lever et de chercher une table qu'elle espérait plus accueillante.

…

…

« Alors Ino » reprit Tenten « …avec combien de mecs as-tu couché ? »

« Hu ? » fit Ino, sur ses gardes.

« Oui Ino » sourit Sakura « Tu nous le dit, et on te le dit »

Ino plissa les yeux, quand une révélation se fit dans son esprit.

Sakura…Tenten…Hiniata…

Elle écouta les paroles de la chanson jouer par l'orchestre.

_« Tout le monde baise plus que moi whoo oo oo… »_

Elle frissonna.

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama Ino, abattant son poing sur la table, ses yeux cherchant un homme potable dans le bar.

« TOI ! » fit-elle en sautant sur la table de l'un d'entre eux, seul.

« Prends-moi ! » cria-t-elle en lui montrant ses seins « Prends moi maintenant ! »

« Hn ? » la questionna Shikamaru du regard « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'en ai besoin ! » gémit-t-elle « Tout de suite ! »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

« … »

…

…

Sakura passa la tête hors du box, regardant Ino crier des choses étranges à son coéquipier.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir où se trouve Sasuke… » Elle fit la moue, et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

Tenten se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

Elle regardât Neji, assit au bar.

« Il me semble que Neji est le dernier à avoir vu Sasuke… »

…

…

Neji tourna la tête vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui.

« Salut ! J'aimerais te poser une question… »

Elle interrompit sa phrase, croisant le regard étrange du Hyuuga « Neji ? »

Il renifla l'air autour d'elle « Tu sens… incroyablement bon. »

Sakura rougit et commença à enrouler nonchalamment une mèche de ses cheveux roses autour de son doigt.

…

…

« Je ne peux pas te satisfaire tout de suite » dit Shikamaru en baissant la tête vers son jeu.

Ino le regardât comme si il était fou.

« Figure toi que j'ai deviné ton petit jeu de la dernière fois. Se servir de moi pour rendre Sasuke jaloux, c'est bien une idée de femme… »

La blonde se renfrogna.

« Shikamaru ! Tu es vraiment bizarre ! » grogna-t-elle en cherchant une nouvelle cible.

…

…

Pendant un instant elle caressa l'idée de draguer Neji. Mais quand elle le vit au comptoir, les mains dans les cheveux de Sakura, elle se dit qu'il ne serait certainement pas très réceptif.

Elle n'avait pas vu que Tenten, toujours assise dans le box, regardait Neji d'un air contrarié. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer toute seule. Aussi quand elle vit quelqu'un approcher, elle se promit de mettre la main dessus.

Naruto sursauta en sentant une main sur son poignet.

« Hu ? » fit-il en sentant Tenten le tirer dans le box.

« Tu me tiens compagnie ? » dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Heu ? Okay ! » dit le blondinet en se grattant la tête.

…

…

En arrière-plan, une nouvelle chanson s'égrenait dans le bar.

_« ….Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour…. »_

_« Je veux que tu me montres… »_

Gaara cligna des yeux devant la paire de seins qui venait soudainement de prendre place devant son nez.

Temari et Kankuro, assis à côté de lui, s'exclamèrent à la vue de la bonde venue se posté devant leur frère.

En effet, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, et Ino ne pensait plus très logiquement

« Prends-moi ! » bredouilla Ino, enthousiaste.

…

…


	28. Chapter 28 Les rêves deviennent réalité

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Sasuke fût balancé en direction de Karin. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Kabuto refermé la porte et Orochimaru lui sourire.

Karin s'agrippa immédiatement à son bras.

« … »

« Amuse-toi bien Sasuke ! » dit Orochimaru dans un sourire cruel, avant de tourner les talons.

Kabuto resta un peu, le temps de lui donner quelques conseils

« …et quand vous avez fini de copuler, tu sonnes la cloche qui est ici, on viendra vous libérez. Oh, j'allais oublier : Tu as des vêtements de rechange là-bas » fit Kabuto en désignant une petite chaise pourvu d'habit dans le style du village du Son « …elle risque de t'arracher ceux que tu portes… »

« … »

Sasuke déglutit tandis que la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges raffermissait sa prise sur son bras.

…

…

Chapitre 28 : les rêves deviennent réalité

…

…

Ino arrêta de sourire momentanément, voyant le regard de Gaara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » demanda Temari depuis l'autre bout de la table.

« J'essaie de m'envoyer en l'air » susurra Ino.

Temari resta bouche-bée, tandis que Kankuro souriait, donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

« Où est le problème Temari ? » hoqueta Kankuro, reprenant une gorgée d'alcool « Gaara devrait avoir quelques amantes… »

« Kankuro ! »

« Quoi ? » il cligna des yeux « N'oublie pas la lettre que nous avons reçue de notre village… tu es supposée tomber enceinte, et moi et Gaara on est censé baiser des filles. Je ne vois pas de problème là-dedans… »

Kankuro et Temari s'arrêtèrent soudainement, traversé d'un frisson. Ils étaient si occupés à se disputer qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Ino avait pris une énorme bouteille de saké qu'elle s'acharnait à faire boire à Gaara. Ses frères et sœurs n'avait pas l'habitude de faire boire leur cadet, et ce pour une bonne raison.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur, tandis qu'Ino, assis sur ses genoux, lui faisait boire la dernière gorgée.

« Hu ? » fit Ino en reposant la bouteille vide « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ino tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un sourire terrifiant sur le visage de Gaara, avant que celui-ci ne tombe endormi sur la table.

« … »

Ino pâlit.

« Il est KO Temari ! Il EST KO ! » hurla un Kankuro paniqué, caché derrière sa chaise.

« Oh merde Kankuro, OH MERDE ! » haleta Temari, horrifiée.

"Hu ?" interrogea Ino, ne comprenant pas la gravité de la situation.

« Gaara ne dort pas ! Il n'est pas supposé le faire ! Il va… » murmura Temari.

« Toi ! » cria Kankuro à Ino « Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit lui que tu veuille sauter ? Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Et bien… » Réfléchi Ino, regardant le frère de Gaara « Tu as des tétons bizarres… »

« Mes tétons ? » s'exclama Kankuro, regardant sa poitrine « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec mes tétons ? »

**« Grr hu hu hu hu ! » **

Le groupe fût interrompu par un rire démoniaque et le bruit du sable voletant dans les airs.

« Gaara » s'agita, se levant de sa chaise avec le regard fou.

« Shukaku ! » déglutirent Temari et Kankuro.

Le sable suivit le mouvement tandis qu'une queue de Tanuki poussait sur la silhouette endormie de Gaara.

**« RAAAaaar ! »**

Le démon grogna, fondant sur Ino et la poussant sur le sol avec lui.

La tête de Gaara dodelinait sous le regard ahuri d'Ino.

**« HIC…HIC…Raar ! »**

La forme démoniaque de Gaar était à cheval sur elle, l'épinglant au sol, la queue de Tanuki essayant sans succès de s'enrouler autour de son corps.

« … »

« Il est saoul ! » s'exclama Temari.

…

…

Plus loin, les autres clients du bar regardaient la scène se déroulant dans l'un des coins avec les ninjas du Sable. Enfin, la plupart étaient trop bourrés pour « voir ». Ils ne faisaient qu'imaginer au bruit.

…

…

Dans un des box, Izumo et Kotetsu trinquaient quand une kunoichi s'incrusta.

« Anko ? » Leurs yeux s'agrandirent. La jounin portait ses vêtements habituels, excepté sa veste.

« Salut les mecs ! » sourit-elle d'un air pervers.

Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils avaient commencé à baver.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et en vint directement aux choses intéressantes.

« Ça vous intéresserait un plan à trois ? »

« Pince-moi Kotetsu » fit Izumo en secouant les épaules de son partenaire « Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu ? »

« … »

Anko fut prise de rire.

« … je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment près à le voir nu » fit Kotetsu en montrant Izumo.

« Je n'y avait pas pensé… » fit Izumo.

Anko claqua des doigts « Ba, il suffira de vous bander les yeux et de vous menottez ! Que dites-vous de cela ? »

Izumo et Kotetsu regardèrent sa poitrine.

« … »

« Okay ! »

…

…

Hiniata allait quitter le bar quand elle vit Naruto parlé avec Tenten. Juste tous les deux. Seuls. Sans personne avec eux…

Une vague d'émotion submergea la Hyuuga.

« …et j'ai entendu parler de ton incroyable endurance au combat. Aussi je me demander : Ça vaut pour tous les aspects de ta vie ? »

Naruto cilla « Hein ? »

A ce moment, Hiniata apparût à leur table, l'air déterminé. Tenten haussa un sourcil.

« Oh hey ! Hini-HumpfHUUUUMPF ! »

Tenten regarda, sous le choc. Venue de nulle part, Hiniata avait attrapé le visage de Naruto et l'embrassait maintenant langoureusement.

Naruto cilla quand elle le relâcha enfin.

« Naruto, je…je… » commença Hiniata, avant de voir le regard que lui lançait Tenten.

Hiniata vira au rouge.

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, devant TOUT LE MONDE, elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait envisageable : Elle attrapa Kiba et lui fit subir la même chose.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru, qui heureusement la vit venir et s'enfuit. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Lee, surpris de se retrouver avec une langue inconnue dans la bouche. Mais pas autant qu'Hiniata quand elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son baiser.

Juste au moment où Lee commençait à aimer ça, elle rompit l'échange et s'enfuit hors de la taverne.

« … »

Lee cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » fit un Naruto confus.

« Wow, qu'elle explosion de jeunesse ! » fit Gai « Elle a dû boire beaucoup de coupe de cet édifiant breuvage ! »

« Mais… je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien bu… » murmura Tenten , abasourdie.

« … »

« Je ne sais pas… » fit Naruto, une couleur écarlate sur les joues « Mais c'est une super idée ! »

Naruto loucha vers Sakura, riant aux éclats dans les bras de Neji. Celui-ci la lâcha quelques instants pour recommander du saké.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura sentit une bouche sur ses lèvres. Elle était si saoul qui ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit d'ouvrir ses yeux pour voir qui s'était.

« OH YEAH ! » se réjouit la Sakura intérieur « Aaaah… hu ? »

Sakura ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Naruto inspirée par les actions d'Hiniata l'embrassant.

« ACK ! » hurla-t-elle, le jetant au sol et rejoignant Tenten dans son box.

Attendant son tour, Tenten avança les lèvres en direction de Naruto, mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer en regardant Sakura.

« … »

« Mmm »

« Lee ? » fit maitre Gai en entendant ce son « LEE NON ! »

Trop tard. Lee avait englouti la bouteille de saké de son professeur.

…

…

Au milieu de la confusion qui suivit, le démon shukaku attrapa Ino, la mit en travers de ses épaules et sorti du bar vers une destination inconnue.

« Ne devrions-nous pas…. Faire quelque chose ? » demanda Temari à Kankuro.

« HIC HIC HIC »

« Kankuro ? »

Il s'écroula sur l'épaule de sa sœur, groggy, ayant perdu le sens de l'équilibre.

« Gros seins ! » hoqueta-t-il « Je vous veux ! »

Temari soupira quand il commença à ronfler contre elle.

…

…

« Oh, Sasuke ! » gémit Karin « Que dois-je faire pour obtenir une réaction de ta part ? »

« … »

« Sasuke, parle-moi ! »

« Je ne te connais même pas »

« Humpf ! » répondit-elle en se levant.

« … »

« Hummmm » gémit-elle en se mettant face à l'Uchiwa, commençant à ôter ses vêtements.

« Attends, attends… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Je me déshabille » énonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

« Pourquoi ? » pâlit Sasuke.

« Je croyais que tu voulais mieux me connaitre ? » sourit-elle.

« Mais pas comme ça ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Remet ça ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Soudain, Sakura lui manqua horriblement, Sakura et ses longs cheveux ROSES.

…

…

Naruto regarda la boisson que Tenten avait posée devant lui.

« Essaye ! C'est très bon ! » lui dit-elle.

« Hu … » il regardât la coupe, pas rassuré.

Il sentait son ventre grogner, grogner de colère, un peu plus à chaque gorgée qui coulait jusqu'à son estomac.

**« Errrrrrrrrrr… »**

« Je ne me sent… pas bien… » dit-il en se tenant le ventre.

« Naruto ? » fit une Tenten inquiète.

En quelques instants, Naruto fût déconnecté de son corps.

En quelques instants, sa bête s'agita.

**« Hur Hur HUR ! »**

Dans une caverne humide, le démon à neuf queues observait le Naruto qui avait pris place devant sa cage.

**« Ha ha ha ! Le gosse est vulnérable ! »**

Pour le renard géant, Naruto n'était qu'une silhouette endormi qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la serrure.

**« Grrr rrr rrr c'est ma chance ! »**

Kyuubi leva une patte géante et sortit ses griffes entre les barreaux, essayant d'attraper Naruto.

**« Kukuku ! »**

Le renard hurla de rire, diffusant son chakra, de plus en plus près de la silhouette de son possesseur. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta tout près du but.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Une eau moins claire que d'habitude tombait en quantité du plafond de sa cage. Le renard sorti la langue pour gouter à cette eau colorée et odorante.

Le Kyuubi sourit de plaisir, ne remarquant pas le chakra vert, malade, qui s'échappait de la silhouette de son réceptacle et venait contaminer le sien.

**« Saké ? »**

Il se retourna pour voir que le chakra malade avait pénétré sa cage et rendu ses pieds verts.

**« ARGGG ! CA BRULE ! »**

Kyuubi hurla de colère quand il vit que sa belle fourrure orange virait au vert profond à cause de l'alcool. La silhouette de Naruto disparût.

Le démon à neuf queues grogna un tas d'injures et de malédiction envers Naruto, qui tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Naruto se réveilla difficilement quelques instants plus tard, remarquant un étrange chakra mi-vert, mi-rouge sur ses mains.

« Je me sens pas bien » gémit Naruto, la tête collé sur la table, regardant Tenten « Je crois que j'ai besoin de.. »

« HIC ! » hoqueta Naruto, ce qui forma des bulles dans son chakra.

Tenten le regardât, anxieuse « Tu vas bi… »

PFFFT !

Tenten grimaça quand Naruto peta, son estomac lui jouant des tours.

« Uh… » murmura-t-il alors que son visage tournait au vert « Tenten ? »

Tenten était partie, les mains sur le nez, se répétant « Je-pense-que-je-vais-plutôt-rattraper-Lee »

Naruto grimaça « Je crois que mon ventre me déteste… »

…

…

Sakura rit de plus belle, sentant l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Neji lui massait le cou, toujours assis au bar.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'intéressant ? » lui dit-elle, mystérieuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Hé hé » fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux « Tes cheveux sont bien plus beau que ceux de Sasuke »

Neji cilla, puis sourit, une expression perverse sur le visage « Tu veux savoir quelque chose de VRAIMENT intéressant ? »

…

…

(Quelques jours plus tôt)

« … »

Neji colla son oreille contre la porte. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre l'importante conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

« J'ai besoin d'un meilleur look »

Neji activa son Byuakugan. Il pouvait ainsi VOIR et ENTENDRE.

Hiniata et son père parlait dans la pièce.

« Père ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ? »

« Je…je… »

Il lui lança un regard froid.

« Oui. »

« Qui est-il ? »

Hiniata frissonna légèrement.

« Et bien ? »

« … »

Elle garda le silence encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Devait-elle mentir à son père, ou lui dire la vérité ?

Alors que son père rouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, elle répondit.

« L'Uchiwa…Sasuke »

Neji en fût bouche bée.

Le père d'Hiniata cligna des yeux. Puis il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Ça aurait pu être pire… »

Hiniata observa son père quitter la pièce. Neji s'enfuit pour ne pas se faire attraper.

« J'aurais été contrarié si tu avais eu une relation avec cet Uzumaki qui te câlinait l'autre jour. Mais je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'un clan prestigieux. J'ai eu peur de devoir te brancher avec ton cousin un de ces jours …»

…

…

« TU AS DIT QUOI ?! » cria Sakura.

« C'est la pure vérité » dit Neji, prenant une nouvelle coupe de saké.

Sakura trembla.

« … »

« Tu veux entendre une autre vérité intéressante ? » demanda un Kiba ivre à Neji, s'asseyant entre lui et Sakura.

« Hey ! » protesta Neji.

« Je viens de découvrir que le père d'Ino s'était tapé ma mère ! » couina Kiba.

« On s'en fout ! » s'exclama Sakura, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle sur Sasuke.

« Shino m'a dit aujourd'hui que son père s'était fait TA mère ! »

« QUOI ?! » hurla Sakura, horrifiée.

« Hein ? » fit Shikamaru en prenant place à côtés d'eux « Mais Choji m'a dit que son père c'était aussi tapé ta mère ! »

« QUOI ?! » hurla Sakura encore plus fort.

« Le père de Choji ? » fit Neji, incrédule « Et ça n'a pas causé de tremblement de terre ? »

« … »

« Wow, Sakura… » commenta Kiba « Ta mère à l'air de bien s'amuser… »

« MAMAN ?! » fit Sakura, des larmes dans les yeux.

CRASH !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit.

Il y eut un nouveau « CRASH ! » quand Lee envoya un coup de pied dans la table, laissant Gai par terre, sur le cul. Le saké faisait effet…

…

…

Lee assomma l'un des musiciens d'un coup de pied retourné. Même les plus ivres des clients finirent par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« MERDE ! » fit Tenten. Sakura rentra les épaules et s'enfuit.

« Désolé ! » fit-elle, menant Neji en sureté.

« Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?! » cria Tenten dans la taverne devenue vide, lançant des objets à la tête de Lee dans l'espoir de le mettre KO.

Lee esquivait, le corps dégoulinant de saké. Temari avait attrapé son frère et s'était réfugié sous la table pour limiter les dégâts.

« TENTEN ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Gai sauter d'un mouvement dynamique sur le comptoir. Elle se mit à suer quand il prit la pause, deux pouces en l'air, ayant totalement oublié Lee.

Gai se prit les pieds dans le comptoir, tombant dans la réserve de saké, des boites lui tombant dessus.

« OooooOooooOooo… » gémit-il de douleur.

Au moment Lee décidait de se battre contre le bar, Tenten se retourna vers Temari portant son frère hors de la taverne.

« Un petit peu d'aide s'il vous plait ? » essaya-t-elle.

« Désolé… » sourit nerveusement Temari.

« Et toi ? » dit-elle en remarquant Shikamaru, caché sous une table.

Shikamaru soupira « C'est trop … »

« ..glauque ? » finit Tenten à sa place. Elle soupira, évaluant la situation. La moitié de la taverne était détruite.

« J'en ai marre ! » conclut-elle « Il est temps de partir ! »

« GAI SENSEI ! » cria-t-elle, s'avançant vers l'endroit où il était tombé « Je vais vous tirer de là ! »

Lee vit vaguement Tenten prendre la fuite avec son professeur. Bientôt, il fût seul dans la taverne.

…

…

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » demanda quelqu'un aux clients répandus dans la rue devant la taverne.

« Je crois… » répondit Tenten.

Tout le monde soupira en entendant les « CRASH ! » et autres « BOUMS ! » se multiplier dans la taverne.

…

…

« Oh… » gémit Naruto « Où sont-ils tous partis ? »

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que lui et un Lee déchainé été les seuls occupant du bar.

Il hoqueta, du chakra s'échappant de lui, ses yeux devenant rouges comme ceux de Kyuubi.

Son chakra prit soudain la forme d'un renard. Il tenta de se relever mais perdit l'équilibre, encore sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Lee finit par le remarquer.

Naruto hoqueta une nouvelle fois.

« J'accepte ton défi » répondit Lee.

« Hein ? » se demanda Naruto dans un grognement –Ses dents était devenues des crocs- tandis que Lee fonçait sur lui.

…

…

A l'extérieur de la taverne, tous les clients s'étaient assis pour assister à la destruction du bar.

_CRASH crash BOOM BANG BOOM SPLAT CRRRAAASH crash crash splat SPLAT_

Bien sûr, ils étaient tous à des degrés différents d'ivresse.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, la plupart étant trop saoul pour rentrer chez eux. Ils tuaient le temps de différentes façons.

Tenten eut l'opportunité de se coller à Neji, mort de froid. Sakura fit de même.

Temari et Kankuro étaient assis contre un mur, ce dernier aillant finalement repris ses esprits.

Rapidement, Tenten en eut assez de s'amuser de Neji, et alla donc s'assoir près de Kankuro.

« Salut ! » lança t-elle accompagné d'un sourire pervers.

« Hello ! » répondit celui-ci.

Temari lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

« Quoi ? »

Elle grogna. Le silence s'installa.

« Alors… » reprit Kankuro, observant le physique de Tenten «…que dirais-tu de me rejoindre chez moi, plus tard ? »

« Kankuro ! » s'indigna sa sœur, une fois de plus.

« Quoi ? Je profite pas d'elle où quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas elle qui est bourré, c'est moi ! »

Tenten cilla.

Temari reprit la parole « Mais ELLE pourrait profiter de TOI… »

Kankuro haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu trouves ça mal ? »

Temari soupira bruyamment.

…

…

**CRASH !**

Naruto jeta une autre chaise sur Lee.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se bat ? » demanda Naruto. Pas de réponse de Lee.

Naruto essaya de griffer Lee, encore et encore, sans jamais réussir à le toucher.

Finalement, lassé de cet échange, Lee balança un coup de pieds dans les valseuses de Naruto.

« GAH ! » hurla Naruto, tombant à genoux.

**« Merde gamin ! Je l'ai aussi senti ! »** gémit Kyuubi.

…

…

Un peu plus tard, l'alcool ayant enfin reflué, un Naruto fatigué finit par toucher Lee de ses griffes. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'a arraché le tissu de son pantalon, exposant un superbe caleçon couvert de lotus roses.

…

…

Shizune se rendait au bureau du Hokage quand elle remarquât l'agitation devant la taverne. Tout le monde était par terre, la plupart inconscient. D'autres faisaient…

« Oh non ! ANKO, PAS EN PUBLIC ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » répondirent trois voix en même temps.

« He… » Gémit Shizune, enjambant les corps dans la rue.

« Ouch ! » couina Neji « Vous m'avez marché dessus ! »

« Désolé »

Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à passer de l'autre côté de la rue, elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Tonton ? » dit-elle en cherchant des yeux son petit cochon « Où es-tu ? »

Alors elle le vit

« … »

« Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink ! » grogna le cochon, paniqué, tandis qu'Akamaru essayait de…

« TONTON ! » s'exclama Shizune, désemparé.

Elle attrapa son protégé et le calla dans ses bras.

« Désolééééééééé…. Mec. » S'excusa un Kiba visiblement éméché « Il fait ça parfois… »

« Uh… » soupira Shizune, continuant sa route vers le bureau de Tsunade.

…

…

Quand le bruit de la bataille cessa, quelque courageux s'aventurèrent dans la taverne. Elle était dévastée.

Un Lee inconscient et meurtri était étendu en travers du champ de bataille. L'enveloppe de chakra du kyuubi avait disparue. Le démon à neuf queues grogna. Une terrible gueule de bois le clouait au sol de sa cage.

**« Stupide garçon »**

Ailleurs, le démon Tanuki profitait bien plus des effets du saké.

…

…

« Où allons-nous maintenant Itachi ? » demanda Kisame alors qu'ils descendaient les rues éclairés de Konoha.

« Et bien… »

Soudain, deux personnes surgirent d'une ruelle. Gaara courait, une Ino joyeuse sur les épaules

« Whouhou ! »

Itachi cligna des yeux quand ils passèrent à côtés de lui.

« …Sasori ?... Deidara ? »

Kisame déglutit en regardant son coéquipier.

« Itachi ? » fit-il en agitant les mains devant son visage « Ça va ? »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas Sasori et Deidara à l'instant ? »

« Non » Kisame secoua la tête.

« Hmmm… »

« Peut-être… peut-être que tu es un peu fatigué ? » avança Kisame « Je pense que l'on devrait chercher un endroit où dormir »

« Pourquoi pas là ? » demanda Itachi en pointant du doigt un bâtiment sur leur gauche.

« Itachi, c'est une maison close… »

« Oh »

« … »

« Marchons encore un peu »

…

…

« Oui ? » fit Tsunade en réponse à un coup sur sa porte.

« Hokage-sama ? »

Shizune entra

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shizune ? » demanda Tsunade sans lever les yeux de son bureau, où elle remplissait quelques formulaires.

« Je viens vous posez une question à propos de ça » annonça Shizune en désignant l'épée qu'une ANBU avait déposé au bureau de l'Hokage.

« Et bien ? »

« Peut-être devrions-nous demander aux ninjas du village si ils ont des informations à son propos ? S'ils la reconnaissent ou s'ils l'ont déjà vu quelque part ? »

« … »

L'Hokage continua à écrire.

« Madame ? »

« … »

« Vous m'écoutez au moins ? »

Shizune s'approchât du bureau mais Tsunade fit disparaitre le document qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Tsunade-sama » dit-elle, suspicieuse « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Tsunade lui lança un regard mortellement sérieux avant de se fendre d'un sourire et de lui tendre ledit document.

Shizune s'exclamât « Vous écrivez encore ces lettres ! Vous aviez promis de ne plus le faire ! »

Tsunade se renversa sur sa chaise et posa les pieds sur son bureau.

« Oh, Shizune… »

« Mais, Hokage-sama ! Ils vont savoir que ça vient de vous ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » rit Tsunade « Ils seront trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte »

Shizune fronça les sourcils « C'est contraire à notre éthique. Et sournois en plus de ça »

« Shizune » gronda Tsunade « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'indigne quand je m'amuse ? »

Shizune eut un profond soupir. Finalement, elle laissa Tsunade continuer ses combines, comme d'habitude.

…

…

Kisame s'arrêta face à un établissement qui offrait le gite et le couvert.

« On s'arrête ici ? »

Itachi hocha la tête.

…

…

Finalement, les effets de l'alcool commencèrent à s'estomper chez Gaara aussi. Sa queue de Tanuki tomba sous forme de sable.

Il s'arrêta de courir et cligna des yeux, faisant descendre Ino de son dos.

« Hey ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici comme ça ! J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne pourrais jamais rentrer toute seule chez moi ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Le ninja du Sable l'ignora.

« … »

Soudain, Ino sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Hello. »

Ino sursauta tandis que l'inconnu approchait.

«Hello ! » retenta le mec avec un effrayant sourire forcé.

Ino haussa un sourcil « Qui es-tu ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Sai »

« Eh bien, Sai… » répondit une Ino amusé, voyant que l'inconnu était pas mal « …tu peux m'appeler Ino »

« J'ai entendu que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour te raccompagner chez toi » dit Sai, lui offrant le bras « Je suis ce quelqu'un »

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être soulevé du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'entrainait à travers le village.

« Je suis un artiste. Tu veux voir mon lire d'image ? »

« Non, pas maintenant » dit-elle « Oh, mais je pourrais poser pour toi de temps en temps non ? »

« Nue ? » fit-il en souriant.

Ino cilla.

« Okay ! » répondit-elle soudain, enthousiaste.

…

…

« Heu Itachi ? »

« Oui Kisame ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans cette chambre »

« Tu peux dormir dans la baignoire si tu veux »

Kisame soupira.

…

…

Tsunade était sur le point de fermer une nouvelle enveloppe quand elle se renversa accidentellement dessus la bouteille de parfum spécial courrier qui était censé rendre les lettres super sexy et désirable.

« J'imagine que c'est encore une chance que je ne me la soit pas renversé sur le visage » songea-t-elle.

Elle regarda au dos de la bouteille pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de contre-indication.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Attention : un contact direct avec la peau peut provoquer de la somnolence, des comportements erratiques, des changements hormonaux et des lésions cutanées. A utiliser avec précaution. Ne pas utiliser de jutsus compliqué sous l'influence de ce produit »

« Hum… »

Tsunade commença alors à se sentir vraiment bizarre.

…

…

Kisame remua dans l'eau du bain jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Itachi ronfler. Alors, sans faire de bruit, il laissa l'eau couler et enfila un short avant de se faufiler par la fenêtre. C'était le moment de partir à la recherche de son épée.

Malheureusement pour Itachi, Kisame oublia de refermer la fenêtre.

…

…

Kisame observa les rues silencieuses de Konoha. Par où commencer ?

C'est alors qu'il aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue une fenêtre ouverte en haut d'une immense tour, la lumière allumée.

« Ça doit être le bureau du Hokage » Il pensa alors « Si il y a bien un endroit où elle peut-être, c'est bien là ! »

Il attendit que la lumière s'éteigne, et se dirigea alors vers ledit bureau.

…

…

Le requin escalada souplement le toit situé juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Levant un peu la tête, il pouvait voir en partie ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

« Samehada ! » se réjouit-il intérieurement, apercevant son épée contre l'un des murs.

Il entra prudemment dans la pièce.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Kisame se pétrifia, les mains à quelques centimètres de son épée, quand la lumière se ralluma.

Un rire féminin attira son attention de l'autre côté du bureau, où une femme à très, très forte poitrine se tenait lascivement contre le mur, le t-shirt à moitié baissé sur ses épaules.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Il avait oublié de se transformer avant de venir, et la lumière éclairait violemment son corps bleu.

Devait-il simplement la tuer dans laisser de traces, ou s'enfuir ?

« Hey toi là-bas, le mec sexy ! »

Kisame cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Ce rendant compte qu'ils étaient seul, il demanda « Tu parles de moi ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, s'approchant de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna un Kisame curieux alors qu'elle le plaquait contre le mur. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il avait affaire au Hokage du village de Konoha.

Tsunade se contenta de sourire, se rapprochant dangereusement de son corps, jusqu'à ce que le requin puisse sentir son souffle dans son cou.

Kisame sursauta quand la forte poitrine rentra en contact avec sa peau «Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle est manifestement ivre » pensa-t-il.

« Il fait chaud ici ou c'est juste moi ? » rit Tsunade, retirant entièrement son haut.

« Non, il fait vraiment chaud » murmura Kisame.

…

…

Aux environs de minuit, la plupart des ivrognes étaient rentrés chez eux, mais les filles avaient décidées de se laver avant. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes ou presque aux bains publiques. Même Ino avait convaincu Sai de l'y déposer. Elle avait planifiée un rendez-vous avec lui pour plus tard.

…

…

Sakura s'entoura de sa serviette et regarda par une fissure du bois qui donnait sur l'extérieur pour voir qui était là avec les autres filles.

« Il est toujours là ? » demanda Ino.

Tenten gémit « Oui »

Une seule personne occupait déjà le bassin. L'ermite pervers, complètement saoul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança Temari.

« Je ne sais pas » fit une Kurenai dégoutée.

« Je m'en occupe »

Toutes les femmes tournèrent la tête vers leur sauveur, qui se trouvait être Anko, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Elles ne furent même pas surprises de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de serviette.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Hiniata lui montra un endroit dans le bassin.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes »

…

…

Jiraya se pétrifia en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque.

« Vous savez, je suis une grande fan de votre livre … »

Jiraya cilla alors qu'Anko commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Que diriez-vous de nous rendre dans votre chambre pour une lecture privée ? »

…

…

Les filles furent ébahies quand la porte s'ouvrit, la voie étant libre.

« Ça a été rapide ! »

Jiraya n'était nulle part en vue, mais Anko était toujours là, elle.

« Ha ! Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre pour se rendre compte que c'est juste un de mes clones qui l'a suivi »

…

…

Jiraya et « Anko » était presque arrivés quand l'ermite fit l'erreur de lui mettre une main au cul.

« POOF ! »

Et « Anko » disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Pourquoi moi ? » gémit le pervers aux cheveux blanc « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! »

Jiraya marcha quelques temps dans la rue avant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il encore de la lumière dans le bureau de Tsunade ? »

…

…

Alors que Tsunade venait de tomber le haut, Kisame entendit un bruit derrière la porte.

« Quelqu'un vient ! » paniqua-t-il

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tsunade « Je ne sens rien… »

Le requin s'écarta, faisant tomber Tsunade. Celle-ci sembla s'endormir sur le sol, et Kisame en profita pour attraper Samehada et prendre la fuite.

« Tock Tock ! »

« Tsunade ! Tu es là ? »

« Tock tock tock »

« Tsunade ? » répéta Jiraya en ouvrant la porte.

« TSUNADE ! » cria-t-il en la voyant allongé au sol.

« TSUNA… »

Il s'arrêta. L'Hokage ne portait pas de haut, et de là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-hu-uh-hu-oh-um-huhhhh" se réjouit-il alors que des scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tendant l'oreille au cas où, il s'approchât lentement de la poitrine pour la toucher.

Il stoppa le mouvement « Je suis vraiment en train de faire ça ? Elle me tuera si elle se réveille… »

Avant de se reprendre « Elle dort, elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas correct ! Un gentleman comme moi … »

« Juste une petite caresse… » reprit le côté perverti de sa conscience.

« Non ! » il recula.

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Peut-être ? »

« Non ! » dit solennellement Jiraya, remettant ses mains dans ses poches, des larmes coulant malgré tout sur ses joues.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama l'ermite pervers « J'ai quand même le droit de m'asseoir et de les regarder ! »

MATAGE MATAGE MATAGE

« Hum » fit Jiraya en se tirant de sa contemplation « J'ai une meilleur idée. Je vais la ramener chez moi et lui faire croire que nous… »

« Et puis peut-être que ça la convaincrait finalement de… »

« Bon, allons-y ! C'est parti Tsunade ! » sourit-il, attrapant l'Hokage, éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte du bureau.

…

…

« Je suis au bon endroit ? » se demanda Kisame en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Itachi ? » fit-il en fixant la pièce étrangement vide.

« Itachi ? Où es-tu passé ? »

Kisame se retourna et vit des centaines de traces de griffures sur le parquet et le rebord de la fenêtre, comme si quelqu'un avait lutté pour sa vie dans cette pièce.

« Quelque chose ne va pas »

Kisame pâlit en voyant le pantalon et les chaussures de son compagnon toujours dans la chambre, sans ce dernier.

« ITACHI ! »

…

…

Tsunade fronça les sourcils quand la lumière du soleil lui illumina le visage.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Elle vit qu'elle était étendue dans un lit, recouverte d'une couverture épaisse.

Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une bosse à côté d'elle. Une bosse qui ne pouvait être formée que par un corps humain.

« Oh mon dieu… » chuchota-t-elle, abaissant la couverture.

« Salut chérie ! »

« JIRAYA ?! »

Ce dernier se leva en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Attends, QUOI ? Où ? Quand ? COMMENT ? TOI ! »

« Tu as été super la nuit dernière … »

« Tu as profité de moi ?! » hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

« Non non non ! » l'arrêta ce dernier en agitant les mains « Tu… tu m'as sauté dessus ! J'ai… bien essayé de te repousser…. Mais tu étais si déterminée ! »

Tsunade lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Je suppose que je suis trop sexy… » soupira Jiraya.

Mais la grande et sage Hokage commença à réfléchir « Mais attends, si nous avons… pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours habillée ? »

« Heu… »

« Et pourquoi es-tu toujours habillé aussi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de t-shirt… »

« C'est un ordre de ne pas avoir de t-shirt pour les hommes… »

Jiraya garda le silence. Son plan venait de s'écrouler.

«Jiraya » Tsunade lui fit son sourire le plus tordu « A quoi ressemble le tatouage que j'ai sur les fesses ? »

« Hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Si tu ne le sais pas, alors je saurais que nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit »

Jiraya pâlit.

« Heu… heu… ton tatouage hein ?... oui, bien sûr… »

Tandis que Jiraya balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles, l'Hokage se tourna vers la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

Elle sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts.

« Je me souviens ! » dit-elle en regardant la bouteille de parfum « Je m'en suis renversé dessus, et puis je me suis sentie bizarre… et je ne me souviens de rien… »

Tsunade jeta un œil au pervers et ses yeux de chiens battus, l'air parfaitement pitoyable. Après tout, il n'était pas si mal que ça.

L'Hokage réfléchit « Je perds toujours mes paris. J'aurais dû savoir qu'à l' instant où je parierais sur Jiraya dans ce défi, je perdrais à coup sûr »

Jiraya cligna des yeux.

Tsunade regardât la bouteille. « Oh et puis merde. Je vais perdre de toute façon. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait… »

Tsunade s'aspergea de nouveau de parfum.

« Tsunade ? » fit Jiraya en la voyant forcé sur la dose.

« TSUNADE ! » hurla-t-il de surprise quand la princesse lui sauta dessus.

Et au final, ils s'envoyèrent en l'air de façon mémorable, et les rêves de Jiraya devinrent réalité.

Tsunade s'amusa beaucoup aussi.

…

…

Deux jours plus tard

…

…

« Personne ne trouves étrange le fait qu'on ait pas vu Sasuke depuis longtemps ? » demanda Naruto en avalant une portion de ramens.

« Non » répondit Kiba, l'air désintéressé.

« Non » dit Shino.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? » commenta Choji, mâchant des chips

« Peut-être qu'Orochimaru lui a enfin mis la main dessus » dit simplement Shikamaru

« OROCHIMARU ?! » cria le blondinet

« Hu ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à lui ? » se moqua Shikamaru

« Sakura n'arrête pas de me demander où il est… si seulement c'était de moi qu'elle se préoccupait…Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« Hn ? »

« Shikamaru, il faut que tu inventes un plan ! » lança Naruto « Nous allons le chercher. Kiba, tu prendras Akamaru, Shino, tes insectes ! Choji, tu viens avec nous. Et puis il faut emmener Lee et Neji et… »

« Sasuke ? » proposa Choji

« Non Choji ! Sasuke, c'est celui qu'on cherche ! » corrigea Naruto.

« SASUKE ?! » cria Kiba

Et en effet, Sasuke venait dans leur direction. Il passa devant Naruto sans lui prêter attention.

« Sasuke ! Mais comment ? Où étais-tu passé ?! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.. » répondit ce dernier, croisant les bras et accélérant le pas.

…

…

(FlashBack)

« DRINGDRINGDRING ! »

Sasuke secoua la cloche désespérément, espérant que Kabuto viendrais le chercher, Karin s'agrippant toujours à lui.

« Oui Sasuke ? » fit Kabuto « Tu as déjà fini ? Ça a été rapide… Aurais-tu des problèmes d'érection ? Parce que je possède des médicaments très efficace pour ça…»

L'Uchiwa se débattait, haletant, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de Karin.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Oh. Laisse-le respirer Karin » soupira Kabuto, ouvrant la porte.

« Heu… c'est où ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Plus bas dans le couloir » indiqua Kabuto.

« Merci » dit Sasuke, descendant le couloir et croisant de multiples autres intersections, cherchant la sortie.

(Deux heures plus tard)

« Whou, ça devait vraiment être une grosse commission ! » commenta Karin.

Orochimaru les avaient rejoint quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu trop long ? » fit-il à Kabuto « Va regarder »

Kabuto haussa un sourcil.

« Juste pour vérifier hein ! » se défendit Orochimaru.

«Hmmm »

« Je vais voir moi ! » s'enthousiasma Karin.

« Non »

(Fin du Flashback)

…

…

Plus tard cette nuit-là…

…

…

Depuis la disparition de Sasuke, Ino et Sakura avaient pris l'habitude de passer dans sa chambre tous les soirs, quand elles n'y dormaient pas tout simplement. Enfin, quand elles n'avaient pas rendez-vous avec un autre, bien sûr. Elles avaient toujours pour but de le surprendre.

Pourtant cette nuit, c'est elles qui furent surprises.

Ino ouvrit les yeux, entendant un bruit à la fenêtre. « Sakura ! » appela-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » gémit Sakura.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air.

« Sasuke ? » chuchotèrent-elles.

Celui-ci sauta sur le bord du lit, et, d'un air déterminé, ôta son pantalon, s'exposant dans toute sa gloire.

Il y eut beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit-là.

…

…


	29. Chapter 29 Avant gout de la fin

(Une semaine plus tard)

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous imposer cette fois ? » murmura un jounin tandis que lui et plusieurs autres ninjas se rendaient au bureau du Hokage.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur » répondit un autre jounin, avant de se reprendre « Moi, peur ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai passé l'âge pourtant ! »

« Peut-être que c'est dû au fait qu'à la dernière réunion, l'Hokage a parlé de nous interdire le port de tous nos vêtements, et que vous avez peur de dévoiler vos petit pénis » dit Sai

« … »

« Il est malade ce gars ? »

…

…

Chapitre 29 – Pré-épilogue : conséquences

…

…

« Quelles sont les nouvelles, Hokage-sama ? » demanda un Gai enthousiaste quand tout le monde fût arrivé.

« _Arrête ça !_ » chuchota Tsunade, avant de rire et de mettre un coup de pied dans son bureau.

« Hein ? » Gai se gratta la tête, ainsi qu'une partie des personnes présente dans son bureau.

« Hé hé hé…. _Je suis sérieuse, pas maintenant !_ » haleta Tsunade, s'adressant à son bureau.

Shizune vit les joues de sa maitresse se teinter de rouge.

L'Hokage mit un nouveau coup de pied dans son bureau _« Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je vais…_ »

« Heu, Hokage-sama ? »

« … »

Tsunade releva la tête et sourit aux visages médusés de Shizune, Gai et des autres ninjas.

Shizune regarda le bureau, puis Tsunade.

« Heu… Hokage-sama ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un sous votre bureau ? » demanda son assistante, incrédule.

« N-Non… ! » fit-elle dans un sourire forcée « Qu'allez-vous pensez là ? »

Shizune soupira « Je ne veux même pas le savoir… »

Gai se gratta de nouveau la tête « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tsunade eut une révélation soudaine

« Ah oui ! La réunion ! »

…

…

« Cette réunion va être un petit peu différente des précédentes… » Commença l'Hokage

« Tout d'abord, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles… »

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement échappèrent aux ninjas.

« Que tout le monde me suive dehors ! »

« Hein ? »

« Allez, par ici ! »

…

…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Naruto en suivant le reste du troupeau à l'extérieur.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Shikamaru.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose » dit Choji à Shikamaru

« Hn »

« Quelqu'un a vu Sasuke ? » reprit Naruto.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto « Encore ? »

…

…

L'Hokage s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble.

« Hey ! » cria Kiba « C'est la clinique vétérinaire où travail ma sœur ! »

Hana Inuzuka apparût justement sur le seuil.

« Rentrez tous ! »

Rapidement, ils furent tous entassé dans une salle d'examen, devant un gros animal.

« Un cheval ? » s'étonna Shikamaru.

« Wow, un cheval ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le village ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Il vient d'un village voisin » expliqua Hana.

…

…

« Hokage-sama » commença Kakashi « Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Et bien voyez-vous, vous autres mâles ninja avez fait du bon boulot la semaine dernière, et même du TROP bon boulot… 90% des femmes sont enceintes »

« Wow, 90% des femmes du village ? » fit une masse d'hommes incrédule.

« Oui ! » sourit Tsunade

« Est-ce que… ça signifie ? »

« Oui, mes lois n'ont plus aucun intérêt : vous pourrez garder vos pantalons »

« Oh, merci mon Dieu ! »

Seul Sai parût déçu.

…

…

Alors qu'Hana brossait le cheval, Neji saisi l'opportunité de lui parler.

« J'aimerais m'excuser de mon comportement la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu : je n'étais pas moi-même et… »

Hana sourit, l'attrapant par le bras « Tu seras mon premier volontaire ! »

« Volontaire pour quoi ? »

…

…

« Mais… » reprit Tsunade.

_Oh oh …. _

« La réussite de mes plans a entrainé un problème troublant… »

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

« Toutes nos sages-femmes sont enceintes… vous comprenez le problème ? »

Ils secouèrent tous la tête : sur un malentendu….

« Étant donné qu'elles sont enceintes, dans un délai d'environ huit mois et demi, qui accouchera les bébés ? »

Les hommes grognèrent et gémirent.

« VOUS ! » s'exclama l'Hokage, telle une évidence.

_Tremblements. Tremblements_.

« QUOI ?! » cria une assemblée d'hommes d'une seule et même voix

Avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance de se remettre de leur choc, Tsunade alla jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous allez recevoir votre première leçon ! »

Ils regardèrent tous ce qu'elle leur montrait du doigt. Le cheval.

« Oh regardez ! Hana a déjà un volontaire ! »

Neji cilla « Hein ? »

« A quoi sert le cheval ? » grimaça Naruto.

« Ah Naruto, ce n'est pas un simple cheval : c'est une jument enceinte, qui va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Plusieurs hommes se sentirent mal.

Neji se retourna vers Hana, qui lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule, l'autre lui tendant quelque chose.

« J'ai presque peur de demander ce qu'il va se passer…. » pensa Neji.

Hana sourit, tournant le cheval de façon à ce que sa croupe se trouve face à Neji.

…

…

« Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ?! » Neji perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Leçon numéro 1 : Vérifier comment le travail avance en mettant le bras dans le vagin » récita Hana « Bien sûr, il faut mettre le gant avant »

« … »

Soudain, une voix surgit de la foule en la personne de Tenten « Va-y Neji ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu es très doué pour ça ! »

Neji vira au rouge profond.

…

…

Alors qu'Hana poussait Neji en direction de la croupe du cheval, plusieurs hommes s'évanouir, sauf Naruto, qui se mit à rire.

« Ha ha ! Neji va devoir mettre la main dans le trou du cul d'un cheval ! »

« Tu sais » corrigea Kiba « Ce n'est pas vraiment dans son cul… »

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

…

…

Alors qu'il était sur le point de mettre sa main dans un lieu particulièrement repoussant, Neji se souvint de quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça ! J'ai mon Byakugan ! »

Hana réfléchit à sa réponse.

« En effet, quoi de plus efficace qu'un Byakugan pour voir comment se porte l'accouchement ? Très bien, met toi sur le côté… SUIVANT !»

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Naruto quand Hana lui prit le bras.

« Pas de chance » commenta Kiba.

Cette fois, 10 000 ans de thérapie ne suffiraient pas. Mais il en faudrait encore plus par la suite.

…

…

Les jours suivants, tous les hommes s'exercèrent à l'art délicat de mettre au monde des enfants. Mais cela porta ses fruits, car à la fin du mois, tous furent promus sages-femmes.

En guise de récompense, l'Hokage autorisa tout le monde à remettre des vêtements.

Jiraya fût étrangement exempté de ce cours. Cette faveur laissa entendre que lui et Tsunade était devenu plus que simple amis. Cela attisa beaucoup de jalousie chez les hommes du village : qui ne voudrait pas être dans la peau de Jiraya à présent ?

…

...

9 MOIS PLUS TARD

…

…

Les deux semaines précédentes furent les plus trépidantes du village de Konoha, toutes les femmes étant arrivées à termes quasiment en même temps.

Il n'y avait évidemment pas assez de place dans les hôpitaux, et des femmes accouchèrent dans les rues. Finalement, on décida de transformer l'académie de ninja en clinique de fortune, ainsi que les quartiers des ANBU.

Durant cette période, les hommes des équipes 7, 8, 10 et ceux de l'équipe de Gai ne purent pas prendre de nouvelles de leurs coéquipières. En effet, ils coururent d'un hôpital à l'autre pour accoucher des dizaines de femmes. Ce n'est que quand le calme fût relativement revenu qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble.

…

…

LES TROIS PROCHAINS CHAPITRE PRÉSENTE TROIS FINS ALTERNATIVES A CETTE HISTOIRE. IL N'Y AURA PAS D'ORDRE PARTICULIER POUR LES LIRE. D'AUTRES POSSIBILITÉS SONT BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT ENVISAGEABLE. LISEZ-LES, ET CHOISISSEZ CELLE QUE VOUS PRÉFÉREZ. UN ÉPILOGUE FINAL SUIVRA CES TROIS LA.


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue 1

…

…

Chapitre 30 : Epilogue 1

…

…

Finalement, tous les bébés étaient nés.

Maintenant, tous les hommes étaient rassemblés derrière une vitre qui séparaient une salle stérile avec les mamans et les enfants du reste de l'hôpital.

Gaara et Kankuro étaient là également, regardant les mères avec des yeux curieux.

Kankuro sourit à Temari, lui faisant signe derrière la vitre.

Alors que Shikamaru et Choji arrivaient derrière la vitre avec les autres, Shikamaru remarqua les gestes que Temari faisaient dans sa direction.

Il cligna des yeux. Elles tenaient deux enfants. De là où il était, tout le monde pouvait voir que les quelques cheveux qu'ils avaient était dressé tout droit sur leurs têtes, légèrement broussailleux.

Elle aussi les épaules, souriante « Je suppose qu'ils sont de toi ? »

Le Nara déglutit, et sursauta quand Choji lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, s'adressant à lui « Je suis tonton ! ».

Shikamaru baissa la tête et soupira.

…

…

Quand Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke-qui était enfin réapparut- arrivèrent à leur tour, ils virent Asuma en grande conversation avec un sage-femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Asuma leurs sourit « Je suis père ! Kurenai vient juste d'accoucher ! »

« Félicitations ! » s'exclama le groupe en cœur.

Au même moment, une sage-femme commença à crier :

« Kakashi ? Kakashi Hatake ? Est-ce qu'il y a un Kakashi Hatake ici ? »

Le ninja copieur se fit tout petit, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait.

« IL EST ICI ! » cria joyeusement Naruto

Kakashi frissonna tandis qu'une large goutte de sueur descendait le long de sa tempe. Quelles nouvelles allait-on lui annoncer ?

La sage-femme se fendit d'un grand sourire « Félicitation ! C'est un garçon ! »

Kakashi cilla, puis commença lentement à sourire

« …et 47 filles ! »

Le sourire du jeune père se décomposa, ses genoux vacillèrent et il s'effondra au sol.

Tout le monde se précipitait vers Kakashi quand un cri retenti derrière la vitre.

Naruto et Kiba lancèrent un regard curieux à Ino, regardant fixement le visage d'un tout petit enfant.

« Pourquoi il ne ressemble pas à Sasuke ! » gémit-elle.

Temari haussa un sourcil en direction d'Ino, regardant son enfant qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être l'un des sien vu comme ils se ressemblaient.

Shikamaru pâlit tandis que la kunoichi du Sable lui lançait un regard glacial.

« … »

Il se cogna la tête contre la vitre « Pourquoi moi ? »

Quelques lits plus loin, Tenten ressentait l'exact opposé d'Ino. Elle roucoula en direction de son « mini Neji » et dit « Je vais te coiffer et faire de toi une jolie petite fille… »

« Madame » lui lança un sage-femme « C'est un garçon. »

« Je sais ! » sourit Tenten.

« QUOI ?! » hurla Neji derrière la vitre.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil « J'avais tort. TOUTES les femmes sont folles »

« Je dois être une exception ! »

Sasuke se retourna en direction de Sakura. Lentement. Effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir. Toutes ses angoisses remontèrent. Des enfants aux cheveux roses, Itachi riant, avant de s'effondrer, terrassé par une crise cardiaque… Non, attendez, ça c'était une bonne chose !

Et alors, il vit.

Dans les bras de Sakura, cinq garçons **aux cheveux noirs**.

« OUI ! » hurla Sasuke, perdant son légendaire self-control.

« Whoua » fit Kiba à Shino « Les Uchiwa doivent avoir un super sperme ! »

« Je trouve ça peu probable » répondit Shino, étant apparemment le seul à avoir remarqué que lesdits enfants ressemblaient bien plus à Shikamaru qu'à Sasuke…

…

…

Voyant ça, le visage baigné de larmes plaqué contre la vitre, Lee était là.

« Sakura mon amour ! Il y a-t-il encore une chance que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que nos jeunesses ne se mêleront plus jamais maintenant que le printemps est fini ? »

Sakura pâlit en voyant les regards étranges que lui lançaient les autres mères. Enfin, dans sa situation, elle pouvait bien faire un peu d'humour :

« Lee ! Je t'aime aussi ! La prochaine fois, ce sont tes enfants que je porterais ! »

« YOSH ! » s'exclama Lee, le poing en l'air.

…

…

Un cri perçant brisa le silence ayant succédé à l'éclat de joie de Lee.

Une des sages-femmes prit l'enfant de l'une des ANBU et le montra aux hommes massés derrière la vitre : un charmant petit garçon aux cheveux rouges… avec une queue et des oreilles de tanuki…

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit Temari.

Kankuro se tourna vers Naruto et d'une voix terrifiante il annonça « Enfant du démon… ! »

« C'est médicalement impossible ! » gémit Shizune, observant l'étrange enfant.

Ino et Sakura pointèrent en cœur un autre enfant derrière elle.

« Quoi ? » fit Shizune en se retournant vers Hiniata.

Hiniata souriait, caressant son petit… renard ?

« … »

Shizune en resta sans voix

…

…

« Hein ? Hiniata a couché avec un renard ? » dit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, regardant Naruto de haut en bas.

« Apparemment oui… »

"Goo goo gaa gaa eeeeii! Heehee!" couina l'enfant renard.

« Il parle déjà ! » Kiba était bouche-bée.

« Encore… un enfant du démon … » reprit Kankuro de sa voix la plus flippante.

Hinita berça sa progéniture « mi-démon, mi-renard, mi-humain »

…

…

Gaara plaquât ses mains sur la vitre et observa sa petite famille avec un grand sourire –« Terrifiant ! » pensa Kankuro. L'ANBU sourit en retour à Gaara. La bouche de ce dernier forma les mots « Je t'aime ».

Kankuro et Temari étaient sous le choc.

Mais l'ainée des frères du Désert eut vite son attention de détournée quand Hana Inuzuka lui apporta un magnifique petit garçon, sur les joues duquel elle avait dessiné des marques violettes, similaires à celle de Kankuro.

Kankuro s'attendrit aussitôt.

Ce fût au tour de Gaara de regarder son frère bizarrement.

…

…

Il y eut une certaine agitation quand Iruka arriva à son tour devant la vitre.

Anko sauta de son lit et se précipita à sa rencontre, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« N'est-il pas mignon ? » fit-elle en lui montrant son enfant.

Iruka s'évanoui.

…

…

Ailleurs, dans l'Akatsuki :

« Regard Sasori, regarde ! C'est mon nouveau chef-d'œuvre ! »

Sasori regarda brièvement ce que Deidara avait fait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Je me suis inspiré du livre le Paradis du Batifolage ! »

« Et donc tu as fait une femme en argile ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour la baiser ! » conclu Deidara, fier de lui.

Sasori cilla, puis lui lança un regard dégouté « Et tes mains ? Elles ne te suffisent plus ? »

« Elles mordent ! Et ça me fait mal… »

Sasori grimaçât « Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage… »

Deidara sourit. Puis Sasori ajouta :

« Tu es au courant que c'est de l'argile explosive n'est-ce pas ? »

Il montra la femme.

Deidara haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas vraiment finir par t'exploser le cul, tu sais ? »

Deidara lui adressa son sourire le plus pervers.

« Mais je n'attends que ça… »

…

…

Encore ailleurs :

« Hidan, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu gardes cette femme avec toi : Elle m'insupporte ! » grogna Kakuzu.

« C'est bien pour ça que je la garde » Hidan sourit « Elle aime t'emmerder autant que moi »

« Errr… » gémit Kakuzu, tandis que Tayuya jouait une nouvelle note stridente contre son oreille.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué il y a neuf mois… »

« Oh… c'est la femme de ma vie. Elle a déjà essayé de me tuer 27 fois de manières intéressantes »

Tayuya et Hidan s'échangèrent un souire.

« Elle m'aide même dans mes sacrifices. Que peut-on rêver de plus de la part d'une femme ? »

Kakazu grogna « De ne pas être enceinte par exemple… »

Hidan haussa les épaules.

Tayuya renifla, s'agitant.

« Merde. Je perds les eaux ! »

« Ca y est, j'en peux plus, je m'en vais. Débrouille-toi avec elle » fit Kakuzu.

…

…

Quelques heures plus tard…

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » Hidan pâlit, regardant les trois garçons aux cheveux noirs de Tayuya.

« … »

Ainsi donc, là où Sasuke avait échoué, Tobi avait réussi à faire revivre le clan Uchiwa.

…

…

Finalement, les nurses comptabilisèrent un total de 48 enfants pour Kakashi.

Gai, avec un total de 0, du faire le tour de Konoha nu en jonglant avec des chatons.

Etonnamment, aucun des chatons ne fût blessé. Gai les éleva pour en faire de brillant Chat-ninjas.

…

…

La plupart des défis de Tsunade n'intéressèrent personne, sauf celui du record de paternité.

Bien sûr, il n'y eut pas de doute possible.

Kakashi remporta la coupe, ainsi qu'une forte somme d'argent pour prendre soin de son nouveau clan. Il aurait définitivement besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Shikamaru finit deuxième, avec neuf enfants.

Techniquement, le troisième était Akamaru. Enfin, c'était la seule explication possible aux chiots dont accoucha Tonton.

…

…


	31. Chapter 31 Epilogue 2

…

…

La plupart des femmes avaient maintenant accouchées.

Amoncelés derrière une vitre, les hommes regardaient les jeunes mères et leurs enfants.

Gaara et Kankuro étaient parmi eux.

Neji marcha en direction de la vitre, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tenten, qui baissa la tête, gêné. L'enfant qu'elle tenait possédait de grands yeux noirs. Des yeux étrangement similaires à son voisin immédiat : un ninja aux gros sourcils.

« Lee… » murmura Neji, les yeux rétréci comme des têtes d'épingles.

« COMMENT CA VA NEJI ! » dit-il d'un air exubérant.

Neji grommela.

« Hey, Lee ! » s'exclama Tenten.

« Salut Tenten ! »

Neji lança un regard interrogateur à Tenten.

Elle expliqua « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Lee à répandu en moi ses graines de jeunesse ! »

« YOSH ! »

Neji grimaçât, secouant la tête.

…

…

Choji et Shikamaru avaient le visage collé à la vitre.

« Comment ça va Ino ? » demanda Choji à sa camarade.

Shikamaru regarda en direction de l'enfant d'Ino.

« Sasuke est le père de mon enfant ! » beugla Ino, réjouie.

Shikamaru se couvrit les oreilles à cause du bruit.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Ino … » dit amèrement Choji.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle crie aussi fort ? » pensa Shikamaru.

Sasuke regarda son enfant, fier de lui.

…

…

Plus loin, Hiniata berçait sa fille.

« Naruto ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Hu ? »

« Je… je suis désolée… »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Sasuke leva la tête en direction d'Hiniata. Il croisa son regard. Et il sut.

« Merci, Hiniata » dit-il sincèrement. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

…

…

« Eh bien, il y a deux nouveaux Uchiwa sur la planète » pensa Sasuke.

Mais il fût soudain interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Je t'ai battue, Ino la truie ! »

Sasuke frissonna. Cette voix… c'était celle de Sakura.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Elle avait quatre enfants. Quatre enfants qui portaient la couleur de cheveux caractéristique des Haruno.

Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol avant d'avoir pu remarqué que ce n'était pas tous des garçons. Il y avait une fille parmi eux. Mais à cet instant, le savoir ne l'aurait pas consolé.

« Oh Sasuke ! Ils sont tellement beaux ! Je leurs aient déjà trouvé des noms bien sur… »

Il trembla de nouveau. Dans sa tête, une seule phrase : _Des Uchiwa aux cheveux roses… des Uchiwa aux cheveux roses…._

« Celui-là c'est Sake, celui-ci Saku, et celui-là c'est Sasu… »

Sasuke commença à baver.

« …et là c'est Uke ! »

Et Sasuke s'évanouit.

Inutile de dire qu'Uke n'aurait pas une vie facile. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en les baptisant.

…

…

Kankuro sourit à sa sœur.

Mais cette dernière avait l'air un petit peu confuse.

« Pourquoi il a les cheveux blonds ?! »

« Temari, tu as les cheveux blonds… » remarqua Gaara.

« Ah oui. En effet. » Répondit-elle en regardant son petit garçon blonds aux yeux bleus.

…

…

Un sage-femme entra dans la salle. « Kakashi ? Kakashi Hatake ? »

Le ninja copieur se fit tout petit.

« Il est ici ! » lança Iruka, juste à côté de lui.

Le sage-femme regarda le ninja « Félicitation, c'est un garçon ! »

« Et ? » demanda un Kakashi inquiet.

« C'est tout… » dit le praticien en se tournant vers Iruka.

« Vous êtes Iruka ? »

« Oui ? »

« Félicitation, ce sont trois magnifiques petites filles ! »

« Oh, wow ! » souffla Iruka

« …et 39 garçons ! »

« GACK ! » Iruka s'écroula, se tenant la poitrine. Kakashi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

C'est alors que Gai apparût.

« Bonnes nouvelles mon rival ! »

Kakashi pâlit.

« Mes graines de jeunesses se sont répandues avec succès ! Deux enfants ont émergés du lotus d'Anko ! » Expliqua Gai avec de nombreux gestes.

Kiba et Naruto, à portée d'oreilles, grimacèrent de dégout.

« Et toi, mon rival, combien d'enfant ont jailli de tes reins ? »

« Un seul » répondit Kakashi, honteux.

« Wow Kakashi » lança Gai « Ton sperme craint ! »

…

…

Alors que la plupart des défis de Tsunade passèrent à la trappe, celui pour le record d'enfant attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Iruka gagna de loin, bien qu'il n'ait pas repris connaissance pour recevoir son prix. Sasuke arriva bon second, réussissant néanmoins son pari de faire revivre son clan. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans quelques années, le clan Uchiwa deviendrait célèbre, non pour le sharingan de ses membres, mais à cause de leurs longs cheveux roses.

…

…


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue 3

…

…

Epilogue 3

…

…

Tous les bébés étaient finalement nés.

Un groupe d'hommes étaient massés derrière la vitre stérile les séparant des mères et de leurs enfants.

Kankuro sursauta quand Tenten lui fit signe, montrant son enfant.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête.

Neji et Lee s'approchèrent de la vitre, à la recherche de leur coéquipière. Mais quand elle les vit, elle baissa les yeux. Son enfant n'était pas d'eux.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lee. Neji soupira.

…

…

Puis, Neji décida d'aller voir comment se portait Hiniata.

Il la trouva rapidement, rayonnante de joie devant son enfant.

Kiba et Shino le rejoignirent.

« Kiba, Shino ! » s'exclamat-elle joyeusement.

« Où es Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Naruto ? » fit Kiba en se retournant.

« Quoi ? »

Le blondinet s'approchât. Hiniata lui sourit.

« Ho, Hiniata ! » la saluât-il, enthousiaste.

« Naruto, je … je dois te dire quelque chose » dit-elle, rougissante, en regardant son enfant blond.

« C'est un beau bébé que tu as là Hiniata ! » la complimenta Naruto.

Elle rit.

Kiba et Shino observèrent Naruto.

« Quoi ? »

Il regardât de nouveau l'enfant.

« Oh »

« … »

« OH ! »

Kiba et Shino soupirèrent de concert.

« Non, je ne comprends toujours pas… » fit le blondinet en se grattant la tête.

Shino et Kiba abandonnèrent.

…

…

Un sage-femme fit son apparition « Gaara ? Il y a un Gaara par ici ? »

Kankuro fit signe à l'homme.

« C'est lui » dit-il en pointant son frère du doigt.

Gaara lança un regard froid au praticien.

« Trois ANBU ont réclamées votre présence monsieur… »

Gaara penchant la tête, curieux, avant de suivre l'homme pour voir sa descendance.

Quelques instants plus tard, le même sage-femme revint « Est-ce qu'il y a … » il baissa la tête vers son dossier « Un Gai, un Kakashi et un Iruka ici ? »

« Kakashi est ici » fit Asuma en montrant son ami.

« Félicitations, il y a treize femmes sur cette liste qui affirment que vous êtes le père de leurs enfants »

« Qu… » commença Kakashi, croisant les bras, quand Gai intervint.

« Et moi ? »

Kakashi sua, grommelant pour lui-même « Comment je suis supposé nourrir treize enfants moi… »

« Eh bien, monsieur Maito, vous en avez quatorze… »

« Hahaha ! Dans ta gueule Kakashi ! » cria Gai, interrompant le sage-femme.

Kakashi grogna, avant de partir à la rencontre de ses enfants.

« AGENOUILLE-TOI DEVANT LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE ! »

Le praticien recula lentement.

…

…

Deux cris se firent écho en même temps dans la salle.

« Sakura ! »

« Ino ! »

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ino »

« Pourquoi mon enfant est blond ? »

« Tu ES blonde, stupide truie… »

« Pas blonde comme ça ! »

« Attends… c'est pareil pour le mien » murmura Sakura « Sasuke ! Où es-tu ? »

Sasuke se planta derrière la vitre « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu as des blond dans ta famille ? » fit Sakura avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Non »

« Mais… » commença Ino

« Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! » fini Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Sasuke, étonné

« Mais…toi…. Nous… la fenêtre… » gémit Ino.

« Quelle fenêtre ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ? » questionna Naruto.

« Nos enfants… » répondirent Ino et Sakura simultanément.

Naruto pâlit, avant de reprendre timidement la parole « Je peux tout expliquer… »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'était moi à la fenêtre, déguisé en Sasuke… »

« QUOI !? »

« C'est moi que vous avez… enfin, vous voyez… »

« QUOI !? »

…

…

Plus tard ce jour ci, Kakashi revit Gai.

Il lui annonça nonchalamment qu'Anko avait revendiqué l'un de ses enfants comme étant de lui, ce qui faisait 14 à 14.

…

…

A l'hôpital, les nurses se demandaient pourquoi 22 femmes refusaient de dévoiler l'identité du père de leurs enfants. Des enfants qui avaient tous les mêmes cheveux noirs. Elles disaient qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper de toute façon, c'était donc inutile de le dire.

…

…

Tsunade ne put donc jamais localiser le vainqueur de son défi.

Quelque part, un certain requin se réveilla de fort bonne humeur en voyant son compagnon.

« Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai été enlevé par une bande de femelles en chaleur… »

« Oooh… »

« J'ai contribué à ressusciter mon clan »

« Je croyais que tu détestais ton clan ? »

Itachi se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Je vais inaugurer un nouveau clan » reprit-il « Mais il ne se nommera plus le clan Uchiwa. Ça sera le clan Itachi »

« … »

« Ça veut dire que je dois t'appeler Itachi Itachi maintenant ? » demanda un Kisame sceptique.

Itachi lança un regard froid à son coéquipier.

« Non. C'est trop moche »

…

…

S'il devait y avoir un vainqueur, ça serait Itachi, qui avait en plus fait revivre son clan. Une tâche à laquelle son frère Sasuke avait misérablement échouée.

La seconde place revint à égalité à Gai et Kakashi.

Mais d'une façon plus surprenante, c'est à Naruto que revint la troisième place.

…

…


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue Bonus

…

…

Chapitre final : Bonus

…

…

Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis le programme de reproduction de Tsunade.

Pour l'anniversaire de ce plan, Jiraya fit une séquence d'autographe à la librairie du coin. C'était également le jour de parution de son nouveau tome du Paradis du Batifolage. Pour l'occasion, l'Hokage avait levé la limite d'âge sur les romans pour adultes.

Plus tard, plusieurs shinobis se rendirent compte à la lecture que les personnages et les situations leurs étaient familières, avec comme une impression de déjà-vu. En effet, Jiraya avait bien profité de cette mission pour enrichir son imagination. Cela lui valut bien des regards étranges de la part des ninjas du village.

Mais au final, il eut droit aux éloges de son meilleur lecteur, Kakashi Hatake.

…

…

Tsunade s'amusa beaucoup de la situation aux côtés de Jiraya. Etonnement, elle était enceinte, surtout si l'on considérait son stade avancé de ménopause. Mais elle décida d'en informer l'intéressé plus tard.

Maintenant pensa-t-elle, il va falloir songer à recommencer. Car oui, c'est sur trois ans qu'elle avait décidé d'appliquer son programme de reproduction.

…

…

3 ans plus tard

…

…

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission : forniquer comme des lapins, et les enfants étaient devenus si nombreux à Konoha que la famine menaçait. La situation désespérée demandant des mesures d'espérées, Tsunade mis au point une nouvelle mission : Durant les trois prochaines années, les hommes et les femmes seraient strictement séparés par une ligne dans le village. Cette ligne étant infranchissable.

Les ninjas de Konoha résisteraient-ils à cette nouvelle mission ? Seraient-ils capable de se passer de sexe, ou se tourneraient-ils vers leurs semblables ? C'est une autre histoire …

…

…


End file.
